Good Girls Have Gone Bad
by Disastress
Summary: After the defeat of HIM, A secret organization called the R.I.D. or Ravens in Disguise have been causing trouble. The PPGZ have been having trouble finding their headquarters. But what better way to get in the R.I.D. base than to become 'evil' and destroy it from the inside? But what happens when the boss is someone unknown? Will romance occur? Find out when Good Girls Go Bad!
1. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z characters**

 **The plot of this story and any future OCs that will be mentioned all throughout this story are my only property.**

 **This merely serves as a means of entertainment for viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story contains vulgar language, mentions of death, and mild violence.)**

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V. / Narrative P.O.V.**

Breeze cool, trees swaying, birds singing, and the sun shining brightly. Who wouldn't call it the perfect day?

But for Greenfield High School seniors, it was _the_ day. The day of freedom. The special day that serves as their first step into adulthood. The day that they will start to head towards their future.

And luckily for them, there was going to be no more strict teachers and no more piles of homework.

It was a day of change.

It was Graduation Day.

Everyone is now in their school's enormous and stunning gymnasium. Every student was in their black graduation gowns and caps, sitting patiently as they await the end of this ceremony. Every single parent was on the verge of tears, but the smiles on their faces didn't seem to glow any brighter than now.

Chattering among students occured for a while, but everyone grew silent as the sound of footsteps were heard as it approached the stage. It was then that the batch's valedictorian got on the podium. It was no other than our own Momoko Akatsutsumi, or better known as the heroine named Blossom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Momoko started. "To my fellow seniors, today is _the_ day. The day in which we will take a one step closer to our future. High school might be over, but the journey has not yet ended. The high school life may not have been easy as we expected it to be, but through all the struggles and hardships, we were able to conquer, to accomplish, and to pass with flying colors."

She then looked up from the podium and faced the audience. "Through that journey, we have made special bonds with other people. People who guided us to the right path. They have been our inspiration since day one. Now thanks to them, we're here." She said, looking at all of the students in front of her before averting her gaze to the guests seating in the bleachers.

"To all our loved ones, especially our dear parents, you were the ones who helped us all through out. You were our guardian angels that guided us to success. Without you, this dream would not have been possible. You knew what was best for us, and because of that, we're all here, standing in front of you. " She then looked at the professors seating at the very front.

"To our teachers, you were the ones who taught us right from wrong. Through all flaws, you still taught us to be better students and better children. You were the ones that made this possible for us; to show us that our future is only an arm's reach. You weren't only our mentors or our friends, all of you have been like family to us. You have been our second parents and we are deeply grateful for that." And with that, she looked back at her batchmates.

"To all the seniors, do not think of this day as the day which those special bonds will be broken. For as long as they remain in our hearts, that bond will only grow stronger with every step we take." She said. "This is not the end, this is just the beginning. Thank you all very much and may you all have a splendid day." Everyone in the gymnasium clapped as Momoko bowed and got off the podium.

Standing in the very front of the stage, she threw her cap in the air and everyone followed suit. The gymnasium was filled with joy, laughter, and cheers. Parents hugged their children, some students were crying as they talked to their closest friends. For others, they were bidding farewell to their teachers and some were taking pictures from all over. But one thing was certain, every single one of them kept smiling on their way out.

"Momoko! Kaoru!" A bubbly voice called out. "Over here!"

Waving at her two friends, the vivacious girl smiled brightly at both of them. She had long golden locks that reached to her elbows. Her curly blonde hair was kept neatly in two high pigtails, flowing elegantly. And to add more to her breath-taking beauty, she had stunning baby blue eyes that shone brightly like the deep blue sea.

At the mention of their names, a raven-haired girl with lime green eyes and a girl with auburn hair and bubblegum pink eyes looked at the blonde girl's direction. She then hugged both of them as her tears strolled down her delicate face.

"Happy Graduation to us," Momoko said as she wiped Miyako's tears. "Don't cry, Miyako. This is our day."

"Hell yeah, it is!" Kaoru said. "Haven't you guys heard? Professor will be throwing a party for us! Let's fucking celebrate!" She exclaimed while fist pumping the air. Her sudden burst of energy made both Momoko and Miyako giggle.

"What do you say that we visit our parents' and siblings' graves later on?" Momoko asked struggling to keep her tears from falling. "It has been a while."

Kaoru and Miyako stared intently at Momoko after her statement. It didn't take long for them to stare at the ground with eyes full of sorrow. A few seconds of undisturbed quietness passed until Miyako decided to break the silence.

"That's a good idea. After all, this day isn't just for us..." Miyako said while wiping the tears that started falling. "It's just like you said, right, Momoko? We wouldn't be here without them." Momoko weakly smiled at her friend as Kaoru started rubbing her back.

Just then, a voice caught the girls' attention "How are my favorite girls doing?" The masculine voice asked from behind them, making the girls jump a little. The voice belonged to a man in his mid-30s. He had silky black hair that was gelled neatly. However, unlike all the other gentlemen in the gymnasium, his attire was a white lab coat.

"Professor!" All three girls exclaimed as they hugged him. Behind the professor was Ken and of course their little pooch, Peach.

"I overheard your conversation." The professor started, breaking away from the tight hug. "It was a good thing I stopped by Alice's flower shop and bought some roses for you girls to give to your loved ones. We'll head to the cemetery before we celebrate." Professor firmly stated but still plastered a hearty smile. The girls sincerely returned the same hearty and genuine smile to the professor. They regained their composure as they held on to their diplomas.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the cemetery an hour after. Unlike most cemeteries, the mayor decided to make the cemetery look joyful. I might say, it was a great decision because people who come here get the happy feeling and not the gloomy one.

This new style of decor gave the visitors an impression that their loved ones who passed away don't want them to be sad. It shows that we should still smile and stay strong for the ones who passed away.

The entrance was beautifully adorned with white roses. The mayor even took the privilege to place little crystal droppings that make it look like the entrance was crying majestic crystals.

It was absolutely magical.

Once we got off of the taxi we were riding, we entered the cemetery and started looking for our parents' and siblings' graves. As we walked in deeper, every step I took seems to get heavier and heavier. My heart began to sink as all sorts of unpleasant thoughts began to flood my mind. And as I saw their graves in the distance, I couldn't help but bite my lip as all the memories of the fateful night began to replay.

I can clearly recall what happened during that day.

It was as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

I rose up from my hot pink bed as I just finished my afternoon nap. I scratched my eye as I stretched, letting out a soft yawn as I did.

I was about to sit up from my bed, however, I suddenly felt a surge of pain rush through my head. Groaning, I gripped the side of my head, hoping that the headache I was getting will subside. As I looked out the window, I was met with the dark raven night as the light from the stars shone brightly all throughout the sky.

Damn, what time was it anyway?

I glanced at my digital clock that read _6:30 pm_. Looks like I had a pretty long nap.

I struggled to get off my bed. Specifically, I had trouble getting out of the sheets.

After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally managed to get up and head to my pink vanity. I picked up my hairbrush and started combing my knee length auburn hair. After ten minutes, I tied my hair into a ponytail. I gently placed my pink ribbon at the base of my ponytail.

As I tried to fix any stray hairs, I looked at myself in the mirror. Everything seemed neat, but my eyes then focused on the bruise that was plastered on my right cheek. It didn't swell up that badly, but it still had a light purple color to it. Not to mention that it hurt like hell.

 _Stupid Mojo._

It's like they never learn, especially him! As always, he made this gigantic robot that hit me dead on the cheek just a few days ago.

And boy did I teach that robot a lesson.

I shook my head at the memory. I took some concealer and began placing some on my cheek, hoping to cover it. After I was satisfied, I went down to the living room. Since it was already quarter to seven, dinner should be ready by now.

As I went down the stairs, the eerie silence started to bug me. Not a hint of noise could be heard. The sound of my footsteps became ten times louder as it seemed to get quieter and quieter. I was tempted to call out to one of my relatives just to make sure that there _was_ someone in the house.

As I stepped into the living room, I suddenly went stiff. My eyes grew like saucers. It felt like I suddenly lost every ounce of my blood in my body.

I couldn't _move_.

It was as if I had my feet planted into the ground. Shocked at the horrifying scene, I covered my mouth with my hands. My knees shook. My whole body shivered as I stared at the sight before me.

My parents were sprawled onto the floor as they laid in a pool of blood. Their throats showed a big slash with blood flowing freely. Their skin was very pale due to the massive loss of blood. They had major bruises on both their arms and legs, along with a lot of cuts on their skin.

No.

 _No!_

I went down on my knees and started gripping handfuls of my hair. My tears started to flow freely as I held onto my mother's hand. I gripped it hard, sobbing furiously as her cold hand met mine. As I looked over at Dad's body, I couldn't help but tense; a spark of realization hit me. I looked around the room trying to find my little sister.

" _Kuriko!_ " I shouted at the top my lungs.

My hands shook uncontrollably. I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could. As I stood at the very entrance, I immediately saw her there. She was sitting on one of the chairs. But she wasn't just sitting there, she too had her throat slashed. But unlike my parents, there weren't any bruises.

I hugged her and started crying loudly. "Kuriko!" I gripped onto her shoulders and started shaking her. "No! Please! _Please_ just talk to me! I'm begging you!" I screamed but no matter what I said, she never responded.

I sobbed as I tightly hugged my sister. I cried and I cried, begging for her to just respond to my desperate pleas. I held her tightly in my arms, just wishing that this was all just a dream. A nightmare.

A horrible nightmare.

Just then, I saw that she was holding something. She was a holding a piece of paper. I took it from her hands and read the letter.

 _ **'Do you like my surprise for you, my little Blossom?'**_

Reading the first line, I was suddenly taken aback.

They _know_ me?

 _ **'You like red now, don't you? I tend to be generous, although, I hope this surprise isn't too much.'**_

My hands gripped the paper in anger, almost tearing it in the process.

This is just twisted, vile, _sick_.

 _ **'Better now know who I am, little flower. Where will be the fun in that anyway?**_

 _ **However, I did leave you a little something for you with your dear sister. I do hope you like it.**_

 _ **Until we meet again, Cherry.**_

 _ **-Hell is an Eternal Rift**_

I crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground. I grabbed the left hand of my sister and I saw a pair of red blades that were about eight inches long.

What the fuck does this mean? What kind of sick person would do this?!

Whoever did this is gonna pay.

I called the police and an ambulance as they arrived in the nick of time. As my parents' and sister's bodies were placed in the ambulance, I firmly gripped the handle of the blade as tears started to flow freely once again.

I will _find_ you.

I will get my _revenge_.

Someday.

* * *

After the ambulance left, Kaoru and Miyako called and said that they experienced the same thing. But in their cases, Miyako's grandmother drowned in their outdoor pool. It was horrible; it was beyond humane.

Her grandmother had shackles on her feet and hands that held her submerged underwater. She too had a letter, her killer left her a ton of senbon needles that were color blue.

Kaoru's case wasn't that different. Both of her parents and siblings were stabbed exactly thirteen times. Same as me and Miyako, she was given a letter and a samurai sword which had an emerald green handle.

After the autopsy, scientists confirmed that all murders occurred at around 5:00 pm. After I heard that, my theories went soaring through the roof.

However, after our relatives heard about our families' deaths, things only got complicated by then. Not knowing about our dual life as superheroes, we were torn between the decision of coming clean, or remaining secretive about our identity. It didn't take long for us to finally tell the truth; it was a hard decision for us.

Telling somebody about our identity will just strain our job even more. And once information like that leaks out, who knows when another psychopath will come for our family once more?

By then, our relatives knew the importance of our duty as heroes. They have sworn to be silent about this matter, never to mention anything about us.

Ever since that incident, we were immediately put into the National Police Agency, serving as members of the Criminal Affairs Bureau. We were assigned as detectives, but no one but people within the agency know about our involvement in crime investigations. Since all the usual villains that we fought back then began to disappear for unknown reasons, we helped the Bureau monitor criminal behavior all over Tokyo. We apprehended the common types of criminals: robbers, killers, kidnappers, and the like.

The three of us had to work as investigators, heroes, and students all at the same time ever since. And having to work like that while we were sixteen was definitely not easy for us.

However, it did help us improve our skills in capturing criminals. And when we found out that the villains were back along with a new group they have founded called the Ravens In Disguise, we couldn't help but feel thrilled.

But unfortunately, the suspects who were behind our families' murders was still out there., I still haven't found out who did those murders.

And up until now, nobody had any clue who had committed such a crime.

"Earth to Momoko." I was pulled out of my thoughts as Kaoru stood there snapping her fingers at me. "Calling Momoko, are you there?"

Laughing nervously, I scratched the back of my head. "O-oh, sorry." I apologized, making them raise their eyebrows as they looked at me. As I tried to change the subject, I looked around me until I was able to see their graves. I gestured towards our family's resting place, making them pay attention to where I was pointing.

The Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji and Matsubara family graves were right beside each other, due to the fact that they were all murdered at the same time, on the same day. I glanced over to my friends and I saw that they already went to their respective loved ones' graves. Looking down, I gripped onto the bouquet of flowers and I walked towards my family's grave.

I knelt down to the grave of my parents. I pulled out the bouquet that the professor bought and placed it on top if their grave. I smiled as I stared at their grave.

"Hey, mom and dad." I started, pulling out my diploma. "I've already graduated! I'm even the valedictorian. Not that it's much of a surprise." I proudly said while plastering a playful smirk.

"The girls and I are going to celebrate at the professor's lab today. I bet it's going to be great..." I felt the tears that were starting to build up. "I miss you guys, you know?" I said, giving out a light giggle.

"I never thought that I'd only have you in my life for a short time. I wish you guys were here with me... That's my only wish." I wiped the first few tears that started falling and I put on a weak smile. "Ever since that day, I always wished and hoped that you guys would come home, and I'll realize it wasn't real. We'll just laugh like old times and we'll be happy. But I know that it will never happen..."

I grasped the hem of my shirt as I bit my lip. I took a deep breath as I tried to convey the words I wanted to say.

"But right now, I have to stay strong and still study hard right mom?" I weakly said as I gently stroked the name that was engraved on my mother's grave. "I remember those times that you even had to pull me out of bed. Literally. We would always fight because of that." I laughed as I placed my hand on the grave next to her. The one person that I barely talked to, but I truly loved from the very bottom of my heart.

"And Dad, even though we don't talk and bond much, I really love you. I love both of you. I know that you guys are looking at me from above. And if you guys are listening, I promise that I will do my best in college. Not just for me, but for you guys." And just like that, my tears flowed freely. I silently cried for a few more seconds before I wiped it away. I went to my sister's grave and brought out white roses.

"Hey, Kuriko-chan, don't be so carefree up in heaven. You're lucky that I can't see you right now." I giggled as I placed my hand on her grave. "I'm just kidding. I brought you your favorite roses. I know that you're not a fan of red ones. You always said that it's too romantic." I gently placed the roses on her grave which had a pink ribbon to tie it together.

I sat in front of her grave, smiling gently. I imagined her sitting in front of me, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at me. Her childish voice just constantly annoying me to death. She would tease me, make fun of me, and she would continually mock my other persona, Blossom.

And for me, I would just ignore it, and hug her tightly as she would try to get out of my arms. I would tell her how cute she was and mess her hair up. And as I would hug her tighter, she would try all sorts of methods to fight her way out of it.

How I wish for her to try to get out of my arms that day...

The day that I desperately tried to convince myself that it was just a dream. The day when I wished they were still alive.

And as the image of Kuriko laughing in front of me started to fade, I slowly lowered my hand to gently caress the roses that I gave her.

"I still remember that time when you told me that you love white roses because you believed that it was more pretty and more meaningful than the red ones. I remember that time when a boy from your school gave you red roses. You almost put him in a coma" I giggled once again. As I stopped touching the roses, I stared at my sister's grave. I felt the tears flowing as I said the things that I should've told her even if we would never stop fighting.

"I miss you lil' sis." I started. "Your cute braids, your cute smile, and our evening fights. I promise that I'll do my best for you. Not only for you but for Mom and Dad too. For now, stay with mom and dad and don't be a troublemaker up in heaven." I giggled as I looked up to the sky.

"I know you didn't deserve this; none of you did. But I promise that I will bring justice to every one of you. You guys mean _everything_ to me. I love you, Kuriko. I always have. You will always be my little sister." I gently caressed her name that was engraved on her grave, smiling.

Standing up, I brought out a pair of candles from my pocket as I went to my parents' grave. I brought out a lighter and I lit a candle for her and my parents. After that, I bid my goodbyes as I wiped the tears from my face.

After I said my farewells, I slowly walked away from my loved ones' graves. I looked over to Miyako and I saw her praying silently. Her grandmother's grave had blue flowers and a blue lit candle. I could see from the corner of my eye that a tear has escaped from her eyes as it stained her angelic face.

When Miyako was done praying, I now focused my eyes on Kaoru.

She had just finished praying just like Miyako and was now walking back to us. Her parents' grave had pink roses and Kaoru left her dad's wrestling mask beside it. Her brothers' grave had two lit green candles and a soccer ball. I lightly giggled at Kaoru's present to her brothers. But I understand why. Behind all their sibling fights, I know that Kaoru really loves her brothers deeply. And I know that soccer was the siblings' favorite sport.

"Ready to go?" The professor asked. I glanced over my shoulder as I saw Miyako and Kaoru already behind me. All three of us nodded as we left the cemetery and went in the car. As the engine started, I took one last look at the cemetery.

I will find out who did these to you. I promise that I will get my revenge on them.

Goodbye Mom, Dad, and Kuriko.

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V. / Narrative P.O.V.**

After a thirty-minute drive, the professor, Ken, Peach and the girls returned safe and sound to the lab. After getting out of the car, Ken stepped onto the porch and placed his hand on the hand scanner. A few beeps were heard and the doors were opened. Suddenly, Peach jumped onto Ken's shoulder.

"Next time it's my turn to use the hand scanner. I never got my turn, da wan!" Peach pouted as the rest giggled at their pooch's sudden outburst.

The doors led to a really elegant and furnished living room. As a reward for keeping the city away from harm, the mayor gave the Powerpuff Girls Z a reward. And by reward, I mean a full renovation on the lab and 10 million yen.

Their enormous living room had an 80-inch plasma tv that was surrounded by five Italian leather couches. In the middle, just in front of the tv was an antique but expensive coffee table. A beautiful crystal chandelier adorned the living room's ceiling giving it a nice glow. Just beside the tv, a glass shelf held memories. It was filled with trophies, pictures, and figurines. And, to complete the majestic room, a large fish tank was placed just to separate the living room and the kitchen. It had various fish and had the prettiest fish tank decorations you can imagine, courtesy of our own Miyako Gotokuji.

The girls placed their bags on one of the couches as they made their way to the elevator. But before they could place their foot in, the professor made an announcement.

"Get yourselves pampered up while I get the surprise ready." The professor said with a gentle smile.

"Make yourself the highlight of the party!" Ken said giving a thumbs up.

"Be the prettiest ones! Da wan!" Peach exclaimed with joy. Momoko and Kaoru giggled as Miyako had hearts in her eyes.

"Of course we will! Now girls, get your butts in the elevator! Hurry!" Miyako exclaimed as she pushed her friends towards the elevator.

"Miyako wai—!" Momoko was unable to finish her sentence as Miyako literally ran as fast as she could and pushed her friends in the elevator. Her action made the two girls trip and on their faces.

After letting out a few groans and grunts, they lifted up their faces which showed an irritated red head and a really mad raven haired girl that glared at their hyper and bubbly friend. Miyako stuck out her tongue and did a peace sign.

"Sorry!" She apologized as she helped her friends get up. Momoko and Kaoru dusted off their clothes and quickly fixed their hair.

"Now let's go! I'm excited!" Miyako said as she pressed a button that closed the elevator doors. She pressed the number 3 button afterward and they went up to their rooms to get ready for their Graduation celebration.

* * *

 **Update as of 6/17: Hey! It's been a long time since an update (Which I'm REALLY sorry for). But not anymore! :D. After a few moments, I will already be posting chapter 9 as well as new fully edited chapters!**

 **What to expect in the newly edited chapters?**

 **•More short paragraphs (To lessen the very long and compact ones)**

 **•Grammatical/Punctuational errors are now fixed (Hopefully I got all of them)**

 **•Less complicated information on the girls' new villain persona**

 **•More depth in a character's thought and feelings (Only applicable to first person P.O.V.)**

 **•More minor errors fixed (Which I hope are ALL fixed)**

 **•A more interesting and evolving storyline**

 **And that's it for now! And again, I can't promise any early update because even if it is my summer vacation, I am still studying. But I do promise that I will continue both of my stories as the days go on. Expect another update by July but no promises ;).**

 **Although, I hope that you guys could wait patiently since I am balancing my time with all of these. I hope you guys would understand :).**

 **And as always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 _ **-Disastress**_


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The plot of the story and any OC mentioned are my only property.**

 **This story is merely a means of entertainment for the viewers!**

 **(This story contains vulgar language, violence, and minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As we were walking down the hallway on the third floor, Miyako got in our way and started skipping around.

"Let's go into my room and have a makeover!" She exclaimed while clapping her hands in excitement. "I'll go get both of your clothes ready!"

"Miyako, I don't think that's ne—" I was about to protest but then Miyako zoomed into Momoko's room and took out some clothes. As she had a pile of red and pink dresses on her right arm, she did the same thing to my room and she had a bunch of green and black dresses on the other arm. "—cessary..."

Momoko sweatdropped at her antics and I just facepalmed. I guess there is no way to get out of this since she's obviously hyped for this. And I don't want to get in her way after the incident she did to us in the elevator.

As Miyako seemingly didn't mind the load of clothes on both of her arms, we started to make our way to her room.

After renovation, the lab was upgraded and now had five floors.

The first floor had the basic rooms; the living room, kitchen, and the dining room are all there.

The second floor is basically used for training. We have our own training room and personal gym on the second floor. It also holds a weaponry room and an armor room to keep all our extra uniforms and weapons.

The third floor, which we are currently on, had our rooms. Once someone gets up here, they will first see a large pink door, which is obviously Momoko's, and next to it was my room, and the room at the end of the hall was Miyako's.

The fourth floor had the Professor's room, Ken's room, Peach's room, and a large stock room to keep all of the Professor's experiments.

And as for the fifth floor, it only held one room. The whole floor was the professor's laboratory. All of his gadgets and experiments were all kept in there. It was also the place where he creates all his new inventions.

One word to describe it?

 _Perfection._

"Hurry hurry hurry!" She said, jumping a little as she looked at both of us. "I'm super excited! I wonder who the Professor had invited!" Miyako exclaimed as she skipped through the hallway while carrying our pile of clothes. I looked at Momoko who also looked at me. We both sighed as we both just decided to just follow along with our friend's desires.

I groaned in frustration as soon as we stood at the very entrance of her room.

I think it's already pretty obvious that I really hate dressing up for occasions like this. But these things rarely happen so who was I to complain? And besides, this was _our_ party. So, might as well enjoy it, right?

We walked into Miyako's girly blue room. And surprisingly, its design fit her well.

She had a king sized bed filled with all types of stuffed toys. However, her octopus, Octi, stood out since he sat on top of the tower of toys. Her room had several famous paintings that were placed all over the place. She even took the time to hung some of her own personal paintings.

She had her own celestial blue vanity that had all her makeup and perfumes in her drawers. On the wall to the right, she had two doors. One was navy blue and the other one had a star that read _Miyako's Wardrobe_ in cursive.

She had a desk that had her baby blue laptop on it along with some writing materials. She had a shelf that held some painting materials and a bunch of sketch pads. Her walls were painted sky blue and it was decorated with some bubbles. Her floor was fully carpeted and her whole room was neat and tidy all the way through.

As expected of her.

"Momoko, I'll start applying makeup on you." Miyako said with an obvious tone in her voice that makes her sound really excited.

She grabbed her makeup kit as she gestured Momoko to take a seat in front of her vanity, which, the red head obediently obliged to.

"Kaoru," She called out to me. "You will start picking out clothes for me, Momoko, and yourself. Capiche?" Miyako directed her attention at me and gave me a serious look. I was intimidated by her stare but I just nodded in response. Miyako brought back her attention towards Momoko as she started applying makeup on her.

I sat on her bed and began to take the clothes she picked out for Momoko, separating it from my own clothes. As I arranged each one neatly on the bed, I started to look over each and every dress in front of me. Turning my head from left to right, I started taking in deep breaths as I quickly rolled up my sleeves up to my elbows.

Now, let's see what we have here.

* * *

 **Narrative / Third Person's P.O.V.**

As Kaoru examined each dress laid out for her, she took the first dress that seemed to interest her.

She picked up a coral pink dress that had big ruffles on its short pink sleeves. The lower portion was poofed up, resembling a dress for royalty. It had a silky, pink ribbon tied around it, accentuating the wearer's waist once worn. Despite the rather inflated end of the dress, it still flowed neatly down to the knee.

Looking carefully at the dress, it didn't take long for Kaoru to indolently throw the dress aside. _'Too princessy for my taste.'_ She thought. _'Next one.'_

She then picked up a one-strap cherry red dress. It had sparkles all over the lower part, shimmering brightly from all angles. As Kaoru held it close to her body, she realized that it closely resembled a cocktail dress, ending mere inches above her knee.

 _'Simple and elegant.'_ She concluded, looking at it from top to bottom. _'But In general, boring.'_

Kaoru then started to become irritated as she threw the dress aside with the others. As she crossed both of her arms over her chest, she let out a sigh as she looked at the pile of clothes in front of her.

 _'They should know by now that my own personal style was the complete opposite of their fashion sense.'_ She thought. _'Well, let's just hope they won't be complaining after this._

After a few more minutes of digging through Momoko's clothes, Kaoru then plastered a giant grin on her face. Pulling out a dress from the bed, she raised it up, looking at it with a big smile.

 _'This is it, the right one.'_

It was a one strap bright red dress. The strap had roses over it, adding more elegance to it. Placing the dress close to her body once more, she was able to see that the top part seemed to be fitted and the lower part flowed beautifully, which, flowed up until her knees. The lower part had sparkles at the ends making it really pretty, giving a girly feeling to it. And to finish the dress off, it had a silver sparkly belt around the waist of the dress.

 _'I bet Momoko will rock this dress.'_ Kaoru then took it off its hanger with a satisfied look on her face.

She then began to gently place the dress on the bed, making sure that it flowed nicely. Moving the stack of red and pink dresses off to the side, Kaoru began to take out the blue-colored dresses that belonged to her bubbly blonde friend. Placing them on the right side of the bed, she began to look over all of them.

 _'Well, time for Miss Sunshine's dress._ ' She thought to herself, sighing. _'This is starting to become a pain.'_

She then picked up an elegant navy blue dress. It had a dark blue ribbon tied around it, loosely securing the waist area. Complimenting its lengthy design, it had long lacy sleeves that ended at a few centimeters down the elbow. As for other details of the dress, It didn't really have any other interesting feature to it besides those two distinct characteristics.

As she looked at the dress from all angles, Kaoru once again threw it aside. _'Boring.'_

Searching through the load of clothes, She picked a celestial blue halter dress that had bubble designs at the sides as well as at the end of its long sleeves. It had a white belt around the waist, having a small bow in the front. And to finish it, it had bubbles at the end of the dress.

"Hmm..." Looking at it intently, Kaoru held her chin as she began to deliberate with herself. _'It's cute, let's get that right. But the design just seems too... Bubbly.'_

Putting the dress away, she began to look through some more dresses. As she made her way deep into the pile of dresses, Kaoru was able to pick up a dress that immediately caught her eye.

She

picked up a baby blue strapless dress. It had a sweetheart top, beautifully defining the chest area. The dress was sparkly on top, completely covered in silver-colored glitters. And to add a touch of elegance, its ruffled edges flowed up to her knees.

 _'Sparkly and pretty.'_ Kaoru thought, eyeing the dress with a smirk. _'Yup, this is the one.'_

Taking off the hanger that held the dress, Kaoru placed the dress just beside Momoko's dress. Moving aside the huge stack of clothes, she was finally met with a pile of dresses that were either black or green in color. Unlike her friends, she had the least amount of dresses. But looking at it, it still had numerous dresses that had been stacked up high.

 _'Time for my dress, I guess.'_ She sighed, looking at her clothes with a bit of disgust. Imagining herself in a dress made her cringe, but she had no other choice than to go along with it. _'Yay?'_

As Kaoru reluctantly searched through all the green dresses, she took a lime green dress that was short in the front but was long in the back. The front ended up at her thighs, but the back of the dress flowed up until her calves. To add a bit of design, It also had green flowers on the sides.

 _'Okay, no,'_ She thought, putting the dress aside. _'Obviously not my type.'_

She then picked up a strapless dress that was black on top and green at the bottom. As she held the dress up to her body, she looked at herself in the mirror.

 _'It looks cool,'_ She commented, but there was one little problem that made Kaoru hate the dress. _'But can this dress get any shorter?'_ As she pulled on the dress to make it appear longer, it barely did anything as it still ended just a few inches below her butt, barely covering it.

"Why do I even own these?" She asked herself, letting go of the dress in disgust. "I'm pretty sure I'll be doing a closet check later."

After what felt like hours of looking through a ton of dresses, Kaoru was finally found the one she genuinely liked.

It was a lime green halter dress that crisscrossed in the front. It was short in the front and flowed freely in the back, much like the first dress she checked. It also had a studded black belt to go along with it, completing the dress.

As she tried on the dress, she was glad to see that it really fit her. It defined all of her curves as it seemingly hugged her body. It looked tight but fortunately, she didn't seem to mind.

"Damn," Kaoru said, completely at a loss for words as she fully looked at herself. "It's honestly not a pretty bad look."

Examining herself further, she felt that it needed something. Taking off her black and white sneakers, she replaced her shoes with a pair of green and black four-inch heels. As she wore them, she stumbled a bit, but she was able to finally find her balance as she began to walk around with it.

Considering that her usual clothes have her wearing wedged sneakers, Kaoru found it easier for her to walk in heels than before. Nevertheless, she still struggled with it since it didn't provide that much support like her shoes.

Feeling comfortable with her new style of footwear, Kaoru took her usual green hairband that she previously placed on Miyako's nightstand. She then carefully placed it on her head, her long, dark, raven hair flowing up until her mid back. Because of that, it really complimented the dress she wore, making her look more beautiful despite her rather love-hate relationship with girly type of clothes.

As she made her way towards Miyako's vanity, Kaoru grabbed a green star necklace and some black studded earrings that were already conviniently prepared beside all of Miyako's make-up.

 _'That's weird. But, better than nothing I suppose.'_ As she wore all the necessary accessories, she looked at herself one last time before giving a cheeky smile. Deciding that it was enough, she made her way towards the bed, preparing both of her friends' dresses.

"Time for you, Kaoru!" Miyako called, making the raven-haired girl look her way. "And I expect no complaints from you once you get here."

Chuckling at her comment, Kaoru was stunned as she went wide-eyed at her friends. Both Miyako and Momoko surprisingly already had their hair and makeup done. _'They work fast.'_

Momoko had red smokey eyeshadow that complimented her bright red lips. She had a light pink blush on her cheeks, highlighting her stunning and defined cheekbones. And to complete her look, she had black eyeliner and mascara, and her eyebrows were done neatly.

Miyako, on the other hand, had baby blue eyeshadow that paired well with her light pink lipstick. For her eyes, she had black eyeliner and mascara, and her eyelashes were curled beautifully making her look really innocent and sweet.

As Miyako gestured for her friend to come over, Kaoru picked up the dresses that she have prepared for them. Holding the two dazzling dresses in her hands, Kaoru carefully handed it over to them. Taking the dresses, both of them looked at it with wide eyes, their jaws dropping as they seemed to be in shock.

Looking at their reaction, Kaoru frowned. "If you guys don't like the ones I picked for you then it's fine. I just thought it would look good on you guys." She said as she crossed her arms.

They looked at Kaoru with a confused look before both of them started laughing. Bewildered at their sudden outburst, Kaoru raised her eyebrow at them. "What was so funny about what I said?"

"Oh Kaoru, we love them!" Momoko said as she started putting on her dress. "And you said that you don't have good taste in fashion."

Miyako giggled at Momoko's last comment, nodding in agreement. As she gestured Kaoru to sit on the chair, she just smirked in response, obeying her command as she sat down in front of her vanity.

Miyako started preparing her make-up kit, occasionally asking her raven-haired friend what color she preferred. After she got all of her make-up equipment ready, she started applying it on Kaoru.

After a thirty minute makeover, Kaoru felt satisfied with her makeup.

She had black smokey eyeshadow, along with eyeliner and a bit of mascara. Miyako then applied a thin layer of lipgloss on her lips, making her look simple, but still making her look beautiful. But to add a little more style to finish off her look, Kaoru added one little detail.

She took a star pin from Miyako's vanity, similar to her diamond hair clip, and she carefully pinned the left side of her hair. Making sure that it didn't mess up her own hairstyle, she placed it near her hairband, complimenting it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the smile on her face didn't seem to grow any wider as she felt even more satisfied with how she looked. Right now, she only had one thing in mind for tonight.

 _'It's time to rock the party!'_

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

And... Done!

I was finally done with Kaoru's hair and makeup. Since I know that she disliked having heavy makeup on her, I made sure to keep it simple. But despite that, I don't think it really mattered since the dress she had worn was just breath-taking.

As soon as she fixed her own hair with a pin that I kept on my vanity, I placed my iron curler back on top of my vanity. Kaoru then got up from her seat, approaching Momoko as she had asked for assistance with her dress.

As for me, I started putting on the dress that Kaoru picked for me. While I tried putting it on, I had a little bit of trouble. But in the end, I was finally able to breathe as my body finally became accustomed to it.

It was a fitting dress I might say, literally.

I took my hair out of its pigtails as I let my blonde hair flow to my elbows. Seeing as though my hair was already curled, I didn't take that much time or that much effort in giving it a more presentable look. That's why I kept tied this whole time.

As I shook my head from left to right, I began to fix my hair, making sure that it didn't look messy. As I did, I began to realize that it felt a bit weird since I rarely let my hair flow freely. However, I guess this is time for a change since this kind of celebration only happens once in a lifetime.

It was time for a new chapter in our lives.

As the girls and I started to add final touches to our looks, I quickly grabbed some accessories from my vanity.

I took a necklace that had the letter B as its pendant. The letter B was sky blue and it had glitters on the outline, much like the dress I was wearing. I took some pearl earrings and a silver ring that had a sapphire bubble on it. And for the final touch, I wore a pair of four-inch silver heels.

After finishing my look, I glanced at Momoko. She had just finished adding some accessories to her look, giving a small spin as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked _amazing_. Who knew Kaoru had good taste?

The dress really fitted Momoko in all the right places, showing off her stunning curves. She decided to not wear her ribbon nor tie her hair in her usual hairstyle. Instead, she let her hair sweep to the right side of her body. She pinned a rose just above her left ear to compliment her dress. She had ruby heart earrings and a rose necklace on, going along nicely with the color of her dress. For her shoes, she had red velvet pumps.

"Wow, Miyako, you look really pretty!" Momoko said as she smiled at me. I giggled at her compliment and I smiled back.

"You look pretty stunning yourself," I said as she grinned at me. Both of us then looked at Kaoru who was impatiently waiting by the door. Looking at each other, we both had a smirk across our face.

"Kaoru-san, you look _really_ pretty." Both of us purred, making Kaoru shot a glare at us. Looking at her reaction, Momoko and I simply laughed in response. She hates it when people call her pretty.

She hates it when people call her pretty.

"Let's just go downstairs," Kaoru said as she began to open the door, gesturing us to follow her. "We don't want to be late."

Me and Momoko looked at each other, giggling before we decided to go along with Kaoru, who, was obviously annoyed by our comments.

Smiling on the way out, I couldn't help but feel very excited and relaxed, which I haven't felt for a very long time.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Narrative / Third Person's P.O.V.**

As the three girls, walked through the hallway, they all couldn't get their mind off of the surprise that supposedly the professor had for them. It's not rare for the professor to throw surprises for them, but it's also not uncommon for them to receive gifts from him that eventually blows up. But this time, it felt like it was a different kind of surprise. Something that they would never have expected.

What could it be?

As they went in the elevator, Momoko immediately pressed the no.1 button, leading them to the ground floor of their house. After a few seconds, they finally made it. But once they had stepped out of the elevator, everything went pitch black.

"Eek!" Miyako shrieked at the sudden darkness, trembling a bit as she began to feel afraid. She latched onto Momoko's arm, gripping on it tightly as she hid behind her friend.

"What is going on?" Momoko wondered, seemingly not surprised as a terrified girl clung onto her arm as if her life depended on it.

"What the hell?" Kaoru exclaimed. "Where is the light switch?" As Kaoru began to scout for the light switch, Miyako couldn't help but tighten her grip even more, making Momoko squint a bit at the sudden pain.

"Professor!" Miyako screamed; she couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Are you there?"

All of them waited for a response, but it never came. "Damn it," Kaoru said. "Where the hell is the switch!"

Besides the loud curses that came from Kaoru, it remained dead quiet. The eerie silence made them nervous, the sound of their breathing being very audible by now. It didn't help that the whole place was awfully dark. Very, _very_ , dark.

"What's happening?" Miyako asked as she began to hear rustling. "Who's there?"

As she began to panic even more, Momoko tried to calm her down, holding her friend's trembling hand firmly. "Don't worry, we're going to be fine."

"I think I've found it," Kaoru said, reaching for what seemed to be the light switch to their living room. "Almost... there..."

As she could feel it touch the ends of her fingertips, the lights suddenly went on by themselves. The sudden bright glow made the girls squint a bit, but along with it were multiple cheers and shouts coming from all directions. "Happy Graduation girls!"

The girls were suddenly taken aback as a ton of people were there, smiling at them as they pulled at their party poppers. Hundreds of confetti and streamers surrounded the girls, making them laugh in response.

The whole place was decorated for this grand occasion, something that the girls didn't expect would happen in just a matter of hours.

The place was embellished with multiple streamers that were in colors pink, blue, and green, in honor of their service as the Powerpuff Girls. There was also a white banner that said _'Happy Graduation!'_ in yellow glitters at the very center, hanging right above the guests. Along with that, there was a _ton_ of food on the table, enough for a big feast with hundreds of people.

As for the guests, each and every one of them was dressed extravagantly in their tuxedos and dresses. Some of the visitors include the Mayor, Miss Bellum, several comrades from within the National Police Agency, and along with some of the girls' relatives. And of course, the Professor, Ken, and Peach were there, standing in the very middle of the guests.

However, something that really caught the girls' eye was a big present just behind the Professor. It stood tall, almost three times his own size.

"You really gave us a scare there." Kaoru said as she chuckled. "You almost made Miyako cry."

"I do apologize, girls, it was Ken's idea." The Professor said as Ken just scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry guys," Ken apologized. "Especially you, Miyako-nee."

Laughing, all three of the girls ran and hugged both Ken and the Professor. Though a bit taken aback, they both hugged back tightly, smiling brightly at them.

As they pulled back from the hug, the girls went and began to greet their guests. They hugged their relatives, chattered a bit with their fellow detectives, and even tried to get the Mayor to loosen up. With everyone conversing among one another, they were suddenly silenced when the Professor cleared his throat.

"I'm dearly sorry to have interrupted your own discussion, but this isn't where we are going to celebrate everyone." The professor said with a smirk.

Everyone, including the girls, was confused. The Professor then brought out a remote as he pressed a red button. And within a blink of an eye, they were all magically teleported to their backyard pool.

Amazed by the Professor's new invention, everyone began to feel excited as loud music began to play from the speakers around their backyard.

"Pool party!" Just then Kaoru's cousin, Hiroshi, jumped into the pool. Everyone then all cheered and screamed as they all started splashing into the pool.

As she felt drops of water coming in contact with her, Miyako couldn't help but giggle at their antics. Looking at their guests, Kaoru immediately removed her heels and cannonballed into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"Haha!" Kaoru laughed as both of her friends stared at her with eyes wide open. "Come on guys! It's our party!" Kaoru exclaimed while inviting both Momoko and Miyako to get into the pool with her.

Both of them looked at each other, not sure about what they should do. In the end, they both shrugged and started removing started heels. They ran to the pool and cannonballed into the pool, laughing loudly as they didn't seem to mind the cold water that enveloped their dresses.

Kaoru laughed at her friends; she never expected them to be so carefree. And while they were all giggling in delight, Momoko suddenly splashed some water at Miyako, taking the blue-eyed girl by surprise. Miyako seemed shocked at first, but almost instantly, she had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Two can play at that game!" Miyako exclaimed as she splashed some water on both Momoko and Kaoru. It was their turn to become shocked at their friend's shenanigans.

"Oh, it's on!"

And just like that, they were all in a splash fight.

This is going to be a very long and fun night indeed.

* * *

 *****Some part in the city*****

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

I tapped my manicured claws on my red velvet glass table impatiently. I started to get irritated as the clock continued to tick, making me glare at the bright red door in front of me.

That monkey is taking way too long!

I clawed my hair in frustration. And as I lifted my face, I looked over towards the glass picture frame that was in arm's reach from me. I took it, gently caressing the sides of it. My eyes grew soft as I looked at him; his eyes made me feel like I was in a trance while his captivating smile completely allured me as if it was a magnet.

Oh. my love, just you wait, I _will_ get you back! And we will _destroy_ those brats once and for all.

As I looked at the picture longer, I couldn't help but feel angrier, and _angrier_.

I still remember the day he lost to those fucking brats. And that day was when I swore that I will get my revenge!

I clenched the picture in my hand as I threw a pink fireball at the nearest lamp, engulfing it in my flames. All there was left were ashes, scattered on the dark tile floor.

I placed the picture frame back in its place as I leaned back on my leather chair, hoping to relieve myself from the immense stress I was feeling.

The plan is almost complete, but my agents are dropping fast. It wouldn't be long before I would be able to get my revenge. Although, a few more recruits would be essential. If ever the number of agents I have continue to keep dropping, it wouldn't be long before this whole place will become a complete failure.

Just then, a huge smirk plastered upon my face; something has caught my interest for the last few days, and I know that _now_ is the right time.

"MOJO!" I shouted as I angrily punched my table, rattling all the objects that were on it. With no time to lose, monkey face burst through the doors, a bit frazzled as he panted heavily. As I laid my eyes on him, I couldn't help but grimace at his appearance.

Has this monkey ever heard of a shower?

His stench was already starting to irritate my nostrils!

He outgrew his humongous purple cape and replaced it with a leather overall with spikes. His fur wasn't any better. It was longer than ever. And those horrid red eyes of him didn't help him look any less attractive than he already is. He should be thankful that I didn't burn him for his lack of hygiene. I merely needed him for his capability of making robots. Nothing more, nothing less.

He had a scowl on his face, but there was still a hint of nervousness in his eyes as he looked in my direction. "How may I be of service to you, your highness?" Mojo asked as he got down on one knee.

I simply crossed my arms as I leaned back more on my chair. I gave the pathetic monkey a light glare before I placed both of my feet on the glass table. "Is my little baby complete yet?" I asked, glaring more intensely.

"I'm afraid we have to start over, your highness."

"What?!" Standing up in shock, I grabbed a small figurine and threw it at him. The fucker simply dodged it but his eyes went wide at me. "What do you mean you have to start over?!" Flames erupted from my hair and my claws bore pink flames. I glared at him furiously, making him tremble in fear.

"The latest experiment currently failed and we clearly have to start over, your highness." He said. "We have immediately started working on it again. My lackeys are working on it as we speak!"

I began to rub my temples as I sat back in my chair. "Just make it quick! We need it to be a success!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, your highness. I will get to it right away." As he tried to leave, I forcefully shut the door, making him step back in shock.

"You won't be getting away that easily now," I said, snickering. "How are the new recruits?" I asked, placing both my of my feet on the table once more.

"I-I have been t-told that three of them are coming over tomorrow." He replied. "I have already given them the directions they needed to find our headquarters, along with the essential password.

"Are these three the ones created by Professor Jones?"

"Yes, your highness." He said. "I was told that they'll be here in the morning. I've already ordered Sedusa to be their guide."

Chuckling, I licked my teeth in anticipation. "Good," I said. " _Very_ good."

As I removed my feet from the table, I opened one of my drawers as I pulled out a bunch of files. After grabbing a bunch of them, I threw it in front of Mojo. As he bent down to get it, he looked at me in confusion.

"What are these, your highness?"

"Those are the needed information for the new experiment. Anything you need is right there. I don't need any of your men interrupting me here for questions." I said. "Some of the files there are also on the Powerpuff Girls Z. Recent sightings, and recent scans on all three of them.

"Shall I share this information to other agents?" He asked.

"This information is strictly for the top agents of this organization." I answered. "I have already told them what they need to do with this. I expect you to deliver it to them right away."

"Yes, your highness."

"You are dismissed!" Mojo nodded and went out of my office. I clenched my claws hard and I glared intently at the door.

Just you wait, little Powerpuff Girls.

I will _get_ you. I will _kill_ you. And I will get my _revenge_.

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V. / Narrative P.O.V.**

It was already 12 o'clock midnight in the Powerpuff Estate, and all three girls were on the couch. As they began to converse among themselves, Peach suddenly jumped up on Momoko's lap as he wanted to join their discussion, making the girls cuddle the little robotic dog before going back to their conversation.

They still had their dresses on, but thanks to one of the Professor's inventions, their dresses were dry and clean.

The Professor and Ken were busy putting leftovers in the fridge. The guests really had a big appetite, having eaten almost every dish prepared for them. Said guests have left minutes ago after exchanging goodbyes with the celebrants.

After the professor placed all the leftovers in the fridge, he sat next to Miyako on their couch.

Looking at the Professor, Kaoru lightly tapped his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Professor, what's that gift over there?" Kaoru asked, pointing her finger to the gigantic present that was left untouched and wrapped.

"Oh, thanks, Kaoru. I almost forgot. Come with me girls." He said as he stood up and went towards the present.

The girls stood from where they sat and they followed the professor. Once everyone was surrounding the present, including Ken and Peach, the Professor immediately took the wrapper and tore it into shreds.

The present turned out to be a glass case that contained three black belts. The belts had a compact in the middle, much like the girls' own white belts. But instead of the letter P, all the compacts had the letter D in the middle in dark gray. The one on the right had a dark green compact. The one in the middle had the compact in bright red. And the one on the right had it in dark blue.

After further examining the present, Momoko was the first one to speak up.

"Professor, are those new compacts?" Momoko asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes, but these are special compacts." He said. "They provide you girls with new powers, new weapons, and new clothes. Now, why don't you girls go ahead and try them on." Professor suggested as he took the compacts out of their case and gave them to the girls.

The girls excitedly removed their white belts as they put on their new ones, patiently waiting for what was going to happen. Just then, a bright light engulfed the girls as they started floating in midair. They were a bit shocked, but they suddenly felt like they were in a trance as their appearance began to change.

"What's happening to them, Professor?" Peach asked, a bit worried. The Professor then looked at him, smiling softly as he tried to calm down the little pooch.

"It's okay, this is how it works." He explained as he watched the girls transform into their new attire.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared and now they were now wearing their new superpowered clothes.

Basically, their outfit included a T-shirt in their respective color that had a black leather vest on top of it, (their new colors were bright red, dark blue and dark green). They wore their usual skirts, but they were in their own respective color and it didn't have a black outline on the bottom. Instead, they have a pair of black leather pants that ended at their knees.

The outfit replaced their iconic shoes with a pair of sneaker heels that were four inches tall. And to complete their outfit, they had black arm protectors, black chokers, and fingerless gloves in their own respective color.

Along with their outfits, their hairstyles also changed.

Blossom's long auburn hair and bangs now had black ends; her signature pink bow was now replaced with a smaller black bow with a red outline. Bubbles' hair was still in pigtails but now her blonde hair had black highlights; her curly hairstyle was replaced by a more wavy one, flowing neatly past her shoulders. Buttercup's hairstyle replaced the diamond clips with her own green hairband while the ends of her hair now had green highlights.

But their hair wasn't the only thing that changed, it was their eye color as well. Blossom's delicate bubblegum pink eyes were now bright red. Bubbles' eye color was now dark blue, replacing her sweet and innocent sapphire ones. And finally, Buttercup's once lime green eyes were now dark green.

"Wow, what's with the sudden change of appearance Professor?" Ken asked while staring at the girls in awe.

"Well, before graduation, Momoko thought of a plan to infiltrate and destroy the R.I.D. from the inside." He said. "But for someone to enter their base, one has to be a villain. Those black belts completely changes your look and your signature color. And it gives you special powers like I said last time."

"Like what?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, for starters, instead of your usual weapons, you now all have the weapons given to you back then." He explained. "You retain all your known traits. Blossom, being the smart one, Bubbles, being the fast one, and Buttercup, being the strong one. Though, we have made some add-ons." The professor walked towards Blossom.

"Blossom, in your case, your IQ has now been raised to 245. Your new powers are fire control and X-ray vision." Then he walked towards Bubbles.

"Bubbles, The belt has increased your speed making you move like the speed of light. Your powers include invisibility and electric powers." And finally, he went towards the raven haired girl.

"Buttercup, the belt increases your power, basically giving you superhuman strength. Your powers include teleportation and wind powers." Before the professor could explain further, Blossom interrupted him.

"How about our names professor?" She said." I'm pretty sure we can't just barge in their headquarters and tell them our names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Blossom stated.

"I have already covered that." He pointed at Blossom. "Your names will be Darkened Bloom." And then to Bubbles. "Deadly Bright." And finally to Buttercup. "And Killer Butterfly."

After giving a brief explanation, he walked towards the control panel, typing and turning on some switches.

"I have finally pinpointed R.I.D.'s headquarters." He stated while pointing towards the big screen that showed a big castle in a green field. He glanced towards the girls who were already behind him. "Your mission is to apply to be villains there. And then, we'll see where we'll go from there. You will be leaving first thing in the morning." He then turned off the big screen, facing the girls with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Danger Rave Girls dismissed." Professor said with a smile.

"Danger Rave huh?" Butterfly said with a smirk plastered on her face. "I like the sound of that."

She then focused her gaze on her two friends. "Well, see you guys. Good night Bright and Bloom." And just like that, Butterfly teleported to her room.

"How come she gets the teleportation power?" Bright said crossing her arms while pouting.

Bloom giggled. "Don't mind her, we should get some rest. We're gonna go face to face with the villains tomorrow so better get enough sleep." Bloom said as she walked in the elevator. But to her surprise, Bright stayed right where she was.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, it's okay. I got it covered." She replied. "Good Night Bloom." She happily said as she zoomed upstairs. Bloom just stood there dumbfounded, looking upwards as Bright was nowhere in sight.

"Why did they have to get those cool powers? Huh?" Bloom said loud enough for the professor to hear. He merely sweatdropped at Bloom's statement as the red-headed girl grumpily made her way towards the elevator, frowning all the way up.

Boy, was it a tough night for them.

* * *

 **Professors' P.O.V.**

I clenched my fists as I struggle to connect these little wires. I'm currently making the girls invisible communication electronic devices. Or what I like to call it, ICED.

"I did it!" I exclaimed as I finally connected the wires together. I placed ICED in a metal box and placed it in one of my drawers.

"Will the girls be okay, da wan?" Peach asked as he jumped on my lap.

"Don't worry, Peach, the girls won't let their guard down." My son Ken said as he took Peach in his arms. I smiled at the two boys.

"Let's go to sleep now." I said to them as we went to our rooms to get some shut eye.

* * *

 **Update as of 6/29/17: Hey guys! So this is the updated version of Chapter 2! Now, the only difference I have made here is that I have added more details in the unknown person's P.O.V. Other than that, I have merely changed and improved other bits in this chapter. If you want to want to expect in the new upcoming chapters, better check out the first chapter for more details :).**

 **And that's it for now! And again, I can't promise any early update because even if it is my summer vacation, I am still studying. But I do promise that I will continue both of my stories as the days go on. Expect another update by July but no promises ;).**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

 **See you!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	3. How to Succeed: Step 1: Infiltrate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The plot and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property.**

 **This merely serves as entertainment for the viewers!**

 **(Note: This story is rated T for swearing, and future limes. Future chapters may contain death or violent scenes. You have been warned.)**

* * *

 **Momoko's/Bloom's P.O.V.**

I woke up way early than expected. I got up as soon as the sun shone through my window. As I sat up on my bed, it was then that I realized that this will be the day for us to infiltrate the R.I.D. I guess it's not a problem after all. I looked at my clock and it was already 5:30 am.

I guess it's not a problem after all. I looked at my clock, revealing that it was already 5:30 am.

Better get ready.

I stretched a bit and I got off my red king size bed. I looked over towards my nightstand. There sat two belts: a white one and a black one. I hovered my hand over the white belt, before realizing that this was going to be different.

So much different.

Without holding back, I took my belt and I placed it around my waist. I took the compact and I transformed into my villain form.

"Darkened Bloom!" As I levitated, a bright light enveloped my body as my clothes started to form around me. After my transformation, I went to my vanity and I looked at myself.

It felt the same, yet so different at the same time. I stared at my own reflection in awe.

That's when I remembered.

I remembered the day when I told the Professor about this, about my plan.

It was about a couple months ago.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I stood in front of a jail cell that held a young man. I have been interrogating him for a while now, but he remained uncooperative and silent._

 _I crossed my arms as I called out to him. "Mr. Jones," I said._

 _He shifted a bit, but he remained silent as he lowered his head. Sighing, I placed my hand on one of the jail bars. "I know that this all too sudden but—"_

 _"Red." He said. "You are_ red _."_

 _I looked at him, confused as to what he just said. "I beg your pardon?"_

 _"You..." He started, getting up from his seat. "Red..."_

 _"Mr. Jones, is there something wrong?" I asked, a bit concerned. "Are you alright?"_

 _After I asked that, he fell silent once again. He kept his head down, that was until he looked at me in the eye. I was a bit terrified, considering that he was a tough guy to put down after we caught him robbing a bank. However, the look in his eyes didn't mean any harm._

 _It was almost like he was asking for help._

 _"I will talk." He replied._

* * *

After that, he told me everything.

He told me about his involvement in the R.I.D. His purpose in that organization and as to why he did was not really a surprise.

He was a scientist. He would often experiment on dead animals, in hopes of bringing them back to life. Surprisingly, it was a success.

However, his interest grew into making artificial humans, much like how Mojo did. It was that experiment that was a disaster. Countless hours of conducting experiments were put to waste. Well, that was until he found out about the R.I.D.

The organization's advanced technology has sparked an interest in Mr. Jones. He thought that if he joined, he will be able to make his experiment a success. Nothing more, nothing less.

Well, that's what he thought.

He applied for R.I.D. and was happily accepted. However, they didn't allow him to use any of their equipment unless he committed crime. He was hesitant at first, that was until he _did_ do it. His life of crime started with vandalizing and stealing until it became much worse. And as he did, the more that the head of the R.I.D. opened up to him.

A year after that, he was able to do it. He was able to create an artificial human. A young little boy.

Mr. Jones said he treated him like a son. His own son. It was something that he treasured. It was something that made him that was able to fill his life.

But good things never last.

The R.I.D. captured his son. They locked him up and separated them. This made him go into a state of depression. And because of that, it triggered something in him.

That day when his son was captured wad the day that we were able to arrest him. And now, 2 months after his capture, he was able to open up to us.

He asked us, begged us, to get back his son from the R.I.D. And because of him, we were able to find their location. The professor suggested that we destroy the very building that all our enemies were in. However, for the very first time, I disagreed.

And because of that, he created these compacts.

And at this very moment, the mission is already starting.

As I looked at myself, I couldn't help but run my fingers through my hair. That was when I got an idea. I took a pair of scissors and started making sharp ends.

* * *

 _ **— After 15 minutes trimming —**_

I looked at my hair in the mirror. It now had pointy ends, which also included my bangs. I fixed my black ribbon into place just at the base of my head. As I ran my fingers through it once again, I finally felt satisfied.

The thing is, if I'm going to pretend to be a villain, it's going to be better if I commit to it.

I blinked several times as I stared at myself in awe. I'm still mesmerized by my new eye color. It was bright red and it looked really piercing. But something is missing.

A touch of make-up maybe?

I took my red lipstick and applied a light coat on my lips, and I finished it off with some clear lip gloss. Then, I applied black eyeliner and red smokey eyeshadow around my piercing red eyes. I curled my eyelashes to make them look sexy and perky. And to finish it off, I took two ear cuffs and placed them on my right ear. It looked like piercings, completing my new look.

I got up from my vanity and I went back to my bed. I sat down as I stared into space. And just then, my mind immediately focused on our mission's target.

R.I.D. or better known as Ravens in Disguise is an organization in which villains team up to cause mischief and mayhem. R.I.D.'s agents had some of our past enemies. Like Sedusa, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy, The Amoeba Boys, The Rowdyruff Boys and the Ganggreen Gang. Each and every one of their agents was trained and they are therefore powerful. But despite having stronger villains to fight with, we were still able to defeat them.

But something bothered me.

It has been almost 3 years since R.I.D. was created but there weren't any serious crimes unlike what HIM did. It was only robbery or basically Mojo trashing the city with his robots. According to Mr. Jones, their main purpose was to cause mayhem and rule the world. But how come in that long period of time, nothing and no one made any huge trouble?

Is it because they didn't have enough agents? Is it because they still weren't powerful enough? Or do they have a diabolical plan coming up?

There are just a ton of possibilities and theories about this.

I then let out a frustrated sigh. I ran my fingers through my hair. Why was I getting so worked up? I should formulate a plan on what we're going to do when we get to their base. We don't know what we're up against. The villains we once knew are now different people, different beings.

We don't know what to expect from this.

"Shut the fuck up!" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Kaoru scream from the other room. Maybe having a fight with her alarm clock...again.

I glanced at my clock and I saw it was 6:13 am. I got up and walked to Kaoru's room. Knowing her, she needs someone to pull her out of bed and help her get ready. I went to her room and I gently opened her door. I saw her struggling to get up from her green king sized bed. My sharp eyes didn't miss the broken alarm clock on the floor though.

"Need help?" I asked as I stretched my hand out for her to grab. She lazily took my hand and I pulled her up. She sat up and rubbed her bright lime green eyes. Looks like she stayed up late judging by the dark circles around her eyes.

"What time did you sleep?" I asked with a bit of a motherly tone as she shot her sleepless eyes at me.

"Midnight." She said firmly as she lazily got up from her dark green bed and went to her own vanity.

I walked towards her carefully avoiding all the soccer balls and skateboards she had scattered on the floor. Man, does she ever clean up?

As I stood behind her, I grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her silky raven hair. Her hair is really soft, despite her usual messy hairstyle. Her hair also looked way prettier now that she decided to have it longer. And in all honesty, it does suit her.

After I brushed her hair, I took her hairband and placed it in her hair. I know that she hates her hair being pulled back by the hairband so I made sure I placed it without getting tangles or pulling back any strand of hair.

"Thanks, Momoko." She said plastering a small smile.

"I'm not yet done." I smiled back as I got her makeup kit. Surprising how a girl like her would keep a kit like this.

Well, she's really not the one to be blamed though. Ever since Kaoru was 15, she got used to makeup under the influence of Miyako, of course.

I grabbed her nude colored lipstick and started applying it on her lips. I curled her eyelashes and I placed some mascara. I did her eyebrows to make her look tougher. For her eyes, I created a smokey green eyeshadow effect on her and I finished her look by putting black star earrings on her.

"Damn, thanks, Momoko. I look hot, as always." She said with a playful smirk. I giggled at her self-praising comment.

"Better get changed. We're gonna fetch Miyako." I said with a grin.

"Killer Butterfly!" She transformed into her villain form. After her transformation, I left her room and went to the dark blue door at the end of the hallway. But before I opened the door, I waited for Butterfly to catch up to me.

Using my X-ray vision, I scanned the room and I saw Bright already getting ready. She sat in front of her vanity and she was currently brushing her hair.

"I'm here." Butterfly said as she stood behind me. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Bright greeted us with her usual charming smile.

"Good morning, guys." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning too, Bright." We replied with a grin.

It really intrigued me on how her old innocent look was completely gone.

Her once soft baby blue eyes were now a pair of sharp dark blue eyes. She also ditched the blue clip she had and let her blonde side bangs flow neatly to frame her delicate face. She also replaced the two pigtails for a high side ponytail on the right side of her head. She also had her makeup done.

She had blue smokey eyeshadow for her eyes, dark blue lipstick with lip gloss, black eyeliner, and mascara, and she also added a bit of foundation. Just like me, she had an ear cuff but it was on her left ear. Her sweet and innocent look was completely washed away by her new tough-girl look.

"Come on guys, let's go downstairs. I bet the professor already made breakfast for us." I said with a gentle smile. They nodded and we made our way to the elevator.

When we made it into the living room, we went to the dining room passing through our gigantic fish tank. There we saw the professor sitting between Peach and Ken. The table had scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Good morning, girls." They greeted us enthusiastically.

"Good morning, everyone." We said as we took a seat down at the table. As we all filled up our plate, we started eating silently.

"So, do you guys have a plan or something?" Ken suddenly asked. I looked at the girls, before bringing my gaze back to Ken.

"Not as of now, but we'll have one on the way," I replied. "Considering that we're all in this together, I bet it will be like a walk in the park."

"Well, after you girls eat, come up to the experiment room. We'll discuss your mission further." Professor said as he took his, Ken's and Peach's plates to the sink. He went to the elevator and he went up. I'm guessing the experiment room.

Better eat fast.

* * *

 _ ***** Time skip after breakfast *****_

 **Narrative P.O.V. / Third Person's P.O.V.**

After the girls finished their meal, Butterfly held Bright's and Bloom's hand and they teleported to the experiment room. After a twist of a knob, the door opened.

The room had a lot of gizmos and gadgets. There was a place for chemistry use and there was even a cabinet full of microscopes. Some of the professor's inventions like the death ray and a time machine are displayed near the window. Smaller inventions were displayed on a glass table.

"Sit down girls." Professor instructed pointing to the leather couch in the middle of the room. They obeyed and they sat down. The professor then went to a black wooden desk. He opened a drawer and he took out a metallic box. He stood in front of the girls with the box in his hands.

"I have made a device that will help us to communicate while you're in R.I.D. Headquarters. I call it, the invisible communication electronic device, or ICED for short." He explained.

"Cool, but what do we need these for?" Butterfly asked.

"I want you girls to turn on this device before you go to sleep. It is basically like a walkie talkie. It fits in your ear and if you press this little button, it will make it invisible. Now if you want to know how I made it invisible, it was because I placed a drop of Bright's DNA." He said.

"Where exactly did you get my DNA, Professor?" Bright asked, a bit confused. As the Professor scratched the back of his head, he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, that's not really important as of now..." He said, making Bright raise her eyebrow at the Professor.

Clearing his throat, the Professor started to continue his explanation. "Now don't worry if you lose it. A little button on your compact will help you find ICED. We will contact you every night in order to give you your assignments. However, it will be up to you to form a plan in order to destroy R.I.D." Professor explained as he gave the girls their ICED. They placed them in their ear and pressed the tiny red button.

"Okay, so now that's done, how do we actually find the R.I.D.?" Butterfly asked the Professor.

"Well, like I said last time, I have pinpointed the location of R.I.D." He said as he started to show a map on the big screen computer.

"First, you have to head south of Tokyo until you will reach the dark forest. Second, after you reach the dark forest, you will head 151 meters east, 133 meters north and 224 meters west. Third, you will come across an open field, it will be completely empty. No flowers, no trees, just a very big open field. Then lastly, shout the words 'Heaven Is Mine'" He explained.

"After that, it will be up to you to get inside their headquarters." He said giving all the directions. They all nodded, having memorized all the information given.

"Make sure you don't let your guard down, girls. We're all counting on you." He said.

"We know." Bloom started. "We're going to miss you guys." And with that, the Professor hugged his girls. The hug lasted for a few more seconds before they all let go.

"Tell Peach and Ken that we'll miss them." Bright said with a gentle smile. With a nod, the Professor gave the signal.

"Your mission starts now." Professor said as he dismissed the girls. And just like that, they flew off to the nearest window in the room. They headed south just like the Professor instructed.

"What's exactly the plan, Red?" Butterfly asked as she flew beside Bloom.

"Don't cause any suspicions, act evil, don't cause any trouble inside their headquarters, and don't show any heroine attitude." She briefly explained.

"Well, that's kind of what I was thinking. I was wondering _how_ we're going to do that?"

"Do what they want us to do in order for them to get the impression that we willingly accept the needs for being an agent for R.I.D. We have to make sure we don't get caught when we want to get some information. Don't be too persistent in getting information." Bloom replied.

"Well, that seems good enough." Butterfly said.

"Are there any other things that we have to do? About the agents or anything like that?" Bright asked as she flew beside Butterfly.

Taking in a deep breath, Bloom began to formulate another side mission.

"We will carefully take out the agents one by one. Starting with the weak ones. But make sure to be clean when doing it. As we eliminate all the backup agents, we face off all our past enemies with the use of our new powers. Once all our enemies are eliminated, we head for the boss. Understood?" Both Bright and Butterfly nodded in agreement.

After a three minute flight, the girls made it to the so-called dark forest. However, they stopped since there were too many dead trees in their way. Bloom signaled Butterfly and she nodded.

She made a few movements with her hands and the trees made a pathway for in one swift move, they flew into the forest. They followed the exact coordinates that the professor gave. 151 meters east, 133 meters north, and 224 meters west.

After a 10 minute flight, they all reached a field. It was surrounded by a lot of dead trees but the field had really vibrant green grass. No flower or tree in sight. The field was about the size of 2 football fields. The girls looked at each other and they all nodded. They all held hands and shouted.

"Heaven is mine!" After saying those words, the ground started to shake. And out of nowhere, a dark gothic 8-storey castle started to appear. As the ground shook furiously, the girls weren't able to keep their balance as they fell down on the green grass.

After a few more moments, the shaking stopped, making the girls stare in shock at the building in front of them.

The castle was ginormous. It was well made and well decorated. It had different kinds of gargoyles on top. It had a brick red pathway leading to the entrance but it had a ten-foot gate. The entrance had a few flames erupting from the sides. And one little detail really made the castle stood out. It was the initials R.I.D. on top in pink flames.

This castle was simply beyond outstanding.

"State your name and your purpose." A voice was suddenly heard, making the girls jump.

The voice sounded really familiar. It was then a holographic image of a female villain was shown. She had dark red hair that stood out like snakes and she wore too much red lipstick.

Of course, it was none other than Sedusa.

She wore a strapless leather dress that ended mid-thigh. She had fishnet stockings and black combat boots. Although, the girls didn't miss to catch the R.I.D. insignia embedded on her right shoulder. The insignia consists of a pair of devil horns with raven wings beside it. And to complete the insignia, a devil's tail swirling around the wings. Her insignia was in color purple.

"Danger Rave Girls, applying to be agents." Bloom firmly stated. Sedusa pressed a few buttons and the gates were opened. All three of them kept their composure as they entered the dark castle.

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

We entered into the creepy and scary looking castle. I was really nervous about this but I desperately tried to not let it show.

This whole castle was like a cave. The walls around the entrance looked old. The smell was a bit hard to breathe in too. It was as if someone spilled a whole bottle of perfume.

As we went in deeper, I ducked down as a bat flew above my head. Jeez, this place is really giving me the creeps!

But I was astonished as we went in. Even though the castle looked gothic on the outside, it was all high tech on the inside. The whole inside of the castle seemed futuristic. The interior was pure white and silver, making everything looked so intriguing.

Really shocking.

As we strolled along a room that had computers and a few agents typing on their keyboards, we were getting a handful of stares. Are we standing out a bit too much?

"Welcome." We were stopped in our tracks as we saw Mojo standing in front of us.

Well, in front of me.

I took a step back as I felt his long shaggy hair touching me. I could just puke right now.

"Get that shitty monkey fur away from my face." I snapped, making me a bit startled at myself. I rarely swear. Where did that word come from, exactly?

Butterfly and Bloom shot their eyes at me as if I killed someone. Did I shock them that much? I thought Bloom said act evil?

Well, that _was_ evil, right?

"What a lady with manners." He said with sarcasm. I just gave him the _'Don't fuck with me'_ look.

"I entrust these new recruits with you Mojo. Your boys know what to do." Sedusa instructed as she walked away.

"This way." He said gesturing us to follow him. He led us to a room with the initials T.R.

"My boys will take it from here." Mojo said as he left us in front of the room.

Wait, did he just say his boys? Could it be?

"Hey, babe." We turned our heads to glare at who said that. But the ones who said those two words left us staring at them. It was no other than...

The Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

 **Update as of 6/29/17: Hey guys! This is the newly edited version of this chapter. Changes in this chapter include Momoko's flashback and new information about the R.I.D. given by my OC, Mr. Jones.**

 **Now, I will be editing all chapters (Especially this chapter up until chapter 7 since they have been untouched for a very long time) and I will post also post chapter 9 afterwards! I will also be posting a sneak peak on chapter 10 so do stay in touch :).**

 **And that's it for now! And again, I can't promise any early update because even if it is my summer vacation, I am still studying. But I do promise that I will continue both of my stories as the days go on. Expect another update by July but no promises ;).**

 **Although, I hope that you guys could wait patiently since I am balancing my time with all of these. I hope you guys would understand :).**

 **And as always, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	4. Step 2: Get Qualified As Agents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The story line and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property. (OCs in this chapter: Bridgette, Carlee, and Camee)**

 **This is merely a means of entertainment for viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; it contains vulgar language, violence, and minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Butterfly's P.O.V.**

Oh great, the Rowdyruff Boys are going to be with us. What a really _fun_ day we're having, aren't we?

It's not really that surprising, to say the least, considering that they are one of our long-term rivals. Unlike their creator, Mojo, we haven't really seen them in a very long time. But how come we have to be with them?

Though I have to admit, they don't look bad at all.

Brick still kept his signature cap. His red hair now reached past his shoulders. He even had two piercings on his left ear.

Boomer's winged blonde hair grew about two inches longer now. But his hair still looked neat despite it being longer.

Butch totally ditched the ponytail and had his raven hair spiked up. Like Brick, he too had piercings. It was 3 dark green ring piercings on his left ear.

Their clothes weren't that bad either.

They all wore black leather jackets left unzipped. Under those jackets were T-shirts in their respective color. They wore dark jeans with chains hanging from both sides. And to finish their outfit, black fingerless gloves, and sneakers in their respective colors.

And did mention that they were fucking tall?

"Better watch it, you don't really know who you're talking to." I threatened, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then why don't you say we try to get to know each other better, hon?" My idiotic counterpart said as slyly held my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back, glaring at him.

"Back off," I said. "That is unless you want to get your ass kicked."

"Oh, feisty now, aren't we?" He chuckled. "I like that."

"You better shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I rip it off your fucking face." I said as I started to crack my knuckles.

"Make me." He taunted, making me clench my fist in anger. I was about to punch him when he was suddenly hit in the head by Brick.

"I _will_ make you shut up if you don't start thinking with your brain instead of your dick." Brick said, making Boomer laugh hysterically.

"Serves you right." Boomer said.

"Tch, assholes." Butch said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Sighing, Brick stepped up, facing the three girls in front of him.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry for everything my idiotic brother had to say. It's always like this." He said, looking over towards Butch.

"No harm done." Bloom replied with a blank expression.

"I don't want to cause any trouble so I'll cut to the chase. I'm Brick, the blonde one is Boomer and the pervert over here is Butch." Brick said earning a light glare from Butch. "And you girls are?"

"Bloom, Bright and Butterfly." Bloom effortlessly said as she pointed to each one of us.

"Now gentlemen, before I get impatient, you better just show us where the boss is before I burn all of you to ashes." Bloom said as flames erupted from her hands.

And I thought I was scary.

Well, she is _literally_ a hothead after all.

Just then a water ball extinguished Bloom's flames. I turned my head to see that Boomer had a water ball levitating in his left hand.

"Calm down, hothead." Brick said with a smirk which earned a deadly glare from Bloom.

Did he read my mind or something?

Brick walked towards the door. A hand scanner appeared and Brick placed his hand on it. A beeping sound was heard as the door opened.

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

As we entered the training room, the three little ladies over there stared in awe.

It had different kinds of weapons around the walls. A few dummies were placed in the corners. But what was really great about the training room was that it was as big as a soccer field. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the little hothead herself.

I just couldn't get my eyes off her. She looks a lot like my counterpart, Blossom. But what amazed me was her piercing bright red eyes. And I thought I was the only one who had a weird eye color.

She looks so much like her, yet so different. She's like an alternate version of Blossom.

Interesting little hothead. Wouldn't hurt to get to know her a little more after this test.

"Stay here." I ordered as my brothers and I flew off to the control panel. Good thing the frame was open so we went in easily.

As we sat down, I looked through the glass panel and I saw as they stood there dumbfounded. I pressed a purple button and I pressed the no.5 button.

As a standard procedure in entering this organization, each recruit is required to complete the minimum amount of levels out of all the many different levels in this test.

Basically, this training test has 20 levels. A person willing to join the organization should at least accomplish level 5. And as each recruit faces through each level, they gradually increase their rank.

Villains who are able to accomplish level 5-7 are E ranked agents. Level 8-9 are for D-ranked agents, level 10-12 is for C-ranked agents, level 13-14 are for B-ranked agents, level 15-17 are for A-ranked agents and level 18-20 are for S ranked agents.

And their importance in this organization is greatly based on that rank.

After I pressed the level 5 button, 50 robots started to surround them. The trio got into their battle stance. Suddenly, the robots started charging with their laser guns.

Miss Hothead threw a giant fireball eliminating a total of fifteen robots. I looked over to the robot counter as it now read the number thirty-five.

Blondie made a quick shockwave, making the robots suffer a short circuit. Her attack killed eight robots, reducing the number to twenty-seven. The raven haired girl then started to glide her way through as her winds sliced nineteen robots.

"Boomer, scan them." I ordered as Boomer started typing. After a few seconds, he printed out three copies of the girl's profile. He gave a copy to me and Butch.

 _' **Scan no. 371**_

 _ **Group Name:** Danger Rave Girls_

 _ **Member Number 001:** Darkened Bloom_

 _ **Gender:** Female_

 _ **Height:** 5'7_

 ** _Powers:_**

 ** _•Fire Powers_**

 _-Able to create, control and manipulate any fire element at will._

 ** _•X-ray Vision_**

 _-Can fully scan any object at will._

 _Special Feature Detected:_

 _• **High Intelligence IQ:** 245_

 _-Subject's intelligence has been discovered proven to be higher than a normal human's intellect. Subject's information has been documented._

 _ **Member Number 002:** Deadly Bright_

 _ **Gender:** Female_

 _ **Height:** 5'5_

 ** _Powers:_**

 ** _•Electricity Powers_**

 _-Able to create, control, and manipulate any electrical energy form at will._

 ** _•Invisibility_**

 _-Is able to blend into any surrounding at will._

 ** _Special Feature Detected:_**

 ** _•Enhanced Speed_**

 _-Subject's speed has been discovered and proven to be higher than a normal human's speed. Subject's information has been documented._

 _ **Member Number 003:** Killer Butterfly_

 _ **Gender:** Female_

 _Height: 5'8_

 ** _Powers:_**

 ** _•Wind Powers_**

 _-Able to create, control, and manipulate forms of all gases known to man._

 ** _•Teleportation_**

 _-Able to move to any place that he/she is familiar with._

 ** _Special Feature Detected:_**

 ** _•_ _Superhuman Strength_**

 _-Subject's strength has been discovered and proven to be higher than a normal human's strength. Subject's information has been documented._

 ** _All members' data have been documented and saved._**

 ** _R.I.D. Scan 371 Complete.'_**

Interesting. These girls are something. I looked through the glass frame and I saw all of the robots were already defeated. They all stood there, looking at us with a smirk on their faces.

Those girls sure work fast.

"Give us a better challenge!" Raven over there shouted.

A challenge huh? Oh, I'll give you a challenge.

I rose the level to level 18. Three giant dragons appeared before them. One dragon controlled fire, the other one controlled water and the other controlled earth. But instead of seeing shock on their faces, they were all smirking.

* * *

 **Third person/ Narrative P.O.V.**

All three girls once again took their battle stance as they prepared to fight the beasts right in front of them. Bloom used her X-ray vision to pinpoint the beasts' vital points.

"Bright, their vital points are on their necks and wings. Butterfly and I will make a distraction while you use your senbon needles. Once you've done that, we'll all take them down together." Bloom ordered her friends as they both nodded back in response.

Bright zoomed towards the beasts. Bloom created a wall of fire while Butterfly threw wind scythes that sliced through the beasts' flesh. The dragons roared in pain as it cut their flesh. The fire dragon was able to escape Bloom's wall but it was thrown back by Butterfly's winds.

Looking at her friend, Bloom looked at her with a smile. "Thanks, Butterfly."

"Don't mention it." She said. "Your flames don't work on this one, huh?" She asked, pointing towards the fire dragon.

Bloom nodded in response. "He's a slippery one."

"I'll take care of this one. I'll leave those two to you." Butterfly said, making Bloom nod in agreement. And with that, all three dragons were trapped.

As the dragons were now cornered, Bright flew up and brought out her senbon needles. With her pinpoint accuracy, she threw her needles puncturing the beasts' necks and wings.

"You guys are gonna have a nap in a few minutes." Bright said as she threw sent an electric wave through the water beast.

Bloom threw fireballs towards the beasts' eyes hoping to blind them. The dragons roared as the fireballs were successfully thrown in their eyes. The dragons went haywire. They started going crazy.

The fire dragon worked its way through Bloom's fire, roaring as the fire in its eyes started to affect his sight. In an attempt to grab one of the girls, the fire dragon clawed every surface. Bright and Butterfly were able to dodge it but the dragon was able to land his sharp claws on Bloom's arm, grazing the delicate flesh.

Bloom hissed in pain as small drops of blood started to seep from the wound. Ignoring the pain, she threw fire knives at the dragons. Bright made electrical chains that held the dragons in place, eventually immobilizing them. Butterfly then started to throw more wind blades, cutting deeper into their skin.

The fire dragon breathed fire making the girls jump backwards. The water dragon picked up Bright's scent and it threw hot water spikes at her which she successfully dodged using her super speed.

That was then the dragons stopped their attacks. The lifeless dragons fell on the ground, hard. The poison on Bright's needles really knocked out the dragons in no time.

Victoriously, the girls have completed the level. They were all high-fiving each other as they looked at the beasts in front of them.

The boys, who watched the whole fight were astonished. No one has completed level 18 in one try. And on their recruitment day, no less.

These girls will make history.

The boys flew out of the control panel and they headed back to the training grounds. They swiftly landed and they gave the girls a smirk.

"Nice job, the boss wants to see you personally." He said, stopping to look at Bloom's wound. "Do you need help with that? I could get our nurse." Brick stated pointing to the wound that Bloom had on her arm.

"It's fine, I'll manage." Bloom said firmly as she attempted to cover the wound with her hand. Bright went to her friend's side as she brought out a roll of bandage from her pocket. She wrapped it neatly on Bloom's arm making sure it's not too tight or too loose.

Bloom lightly smiled at Bright. "You never forget to bring emergency stuff, huh?" Bloom said.

"It has become a habit." Bright replied. "And I kind of asked the Professor to have a secret compartment in my belt." As she said that, Bloom couldn't help but giggle.

Typical Miyako.

After Bright finished putting the bandage, Boomer gestured the girls to follow them. Butterfly and Bright wrapped their arms around Bloom to support her.

They went to a room that was marked 'M.R.' Boomer placed his hand on the hand scanner as the two doors opened.

It was a meeting room.

It had a long table that had 25 chairs. Sitting on those chairs were Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, The Ganggreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, and other villains who were unknown to the girls.

The Rowdyruff Boys sat down beside their creator, Mojo. The girls sat down on the three empty seats in front of the Ganggreen Gang. Everyone in the room directed their attention at the girls. The girls just simply rolled their eyes.

A huge monitor was shown at the end of the table. It showed a person who sat on a red leather chair. But there was a problem identifying the person because their face was heavily pixelized.

"Greetings, your highness." Every villain except the girls said. _'_ _It seems like this is their boss.'_ Bloom thought. _'What's with the heavy pixelization though? Weren't we supposed to meet the guy?'_

"So what are the results of these so-called Danger Rave Girls?" The mysterious person said in a deep, and manly disguised voice. This left the girls curious.

"They passed level 18." Butch said effortlessly.

"I see, they truly are something." The mysterious person said. "Brick, do you mind sending their V.P.I. to me later?"

"I already have, your highness." Brick said.

"Excellent." The person said. "Now Danger Rave Girls, mind having a little interview?" The mysterious person asked.

"Shoot." Butterfly said as she crossed her arms.

"May I ask your names, my dears?"

"I'm Bright, the redhead is Bloom and the raven haired one is Butterfly." Bright stated.

"And where do you come from?"

"We were made by a professor who stole DNA from the Powerpuff Girls Z." Bloom started. "Along with some roaches, slugs and poisonous bugs. You could say that we are the evil female counterparts of those _brats_." Bloom said, masking disgust in her voice as she emphasized the last word.

"That explains why you look a lot like them." The person said." Well, how about this, why do you want to join the Ravens in Disguise organization?"

"Just like my sister said, we are their counterparts. We want to cause mayhem. And we want to crush those puny little Powerpuff Girls Z!" Butterfly said forcibly punching the table at the words _'Powerpuff Girls Z'_

The mysterious person then chuckled as the other people in the room smirked at us.

"You girls are fully accepted. I am now approving you girls as S-ranked agents of the organization." The person said, widely opening their arms. "Welcome to the R.I.D."

Everyone in the room clapped as the monitor went off. The girls then looked at each other, smirking and chuckling.

Step 1 was complete in their mission. And now comes the fun part.

Looks like the girls will now be able to destroy the organization... from the _inside_.

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

"Follow me, girls, let's get your insignia marked." Sedusa said as she stood up with her ten-inch purple heels. We followed her as she went out of the meeting room. She led us to a room that had the initials 'I.R.'

We entered the room and we saw a lot of people who were holding needles.

 _Needles._

 _Oh, Dear God._

"Bridgette, get their insignia tattooed pronto." Sedusa said as she led us to a woman that had electrifying blue hair that reached her waist.

She had tattoos all over her arms. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a red skater skirt and black converse. She looked really pretty even though she was full of tattoos. Not to mention those bright yellow eyes that shone like the stars.

"Come sit here." She then showed us three chairs and she gave us a very charming and genuine smile. She seems nice. Although, the needle in her hand was the thing I was concerned about. "So what color do you want your insignia to be?"

"Bright red."

"Dark blue."

"Dark green."

"Not really much of a surprise." She said, laughing. Bridgette snapped her fingers and two girls with fiery red hair came in. They had the same clothes as Bridgette and they had stunning purple eyes. They looked so much alike.

"These are Carlee and Camee, my assistants." Both girls bowed down as they went to Butterfly and Bright while Bridgette came to me.

They all pulled out their needles out at the same time. Before Bridgette could start, I leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked, a bit worried.

She looked at me before smiling. "Nervous, huh?" She asked.

"A little bit."

"Well then, I'll just get you something." As she slowly walked away from me, I looked over at Butterfly and Bright.

They were both already getting their tattoos. I stared at them as the needle dug into their skin, _penetrating_ it, _puncturing_ it.

Kill me now.

"Here we go." As I snapped my head towards the sudden voice, I was met with Bridgette.

She held some sort of machine in her hands. As she placed it on her table, she slowly bent down to plug it in. After that, she placed something on my lap. I took it and I started fumbling with it. It looked like some sort of oxygen mask.

"Put it on, darling." She said. "It will help you calm down as we go on." Nodding, I nervously placed the mask on my face. My hands shook as I did. However, as I took a big whiff of air from the mask, I started to feel relaxed.

"There we go." Bridgette said as she started to prepare her materials. As I rested my head on the chair, I heard Butterfly snickering beside me.

"Hey Bridgette," She started. "When do you think the gas is going to kick in?"

" _GAS?!_ "

And just like that, I was out.

* * *

 *****Time skip after an hour*****

 **Butterfly's P.O.V.**

After a very long time of waiting for the insignia to be finished, it was finally done. It looked awesome! With all the raven wings and devil tail, it was absolutely awesome! I've always wanted to get a tattoo. And to top it off, it was fucking green! This is beyond awesome!

I looked over towards Bright who was also looking at her tattoo in awe. I smiled at her as our eyes met. She then pointed something to my left, and that's when I remembered.

Damn, what a pussy.

I looked over at Bloom, snickering as she was still knocked out from the gas that Bridgette gave her. Man, and I thought Bright was the dumb one.

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked Bridgette. She looked at her watch before standing up from her seat.

"Right about now." And just as she said that Bloom started to groan as she gripped her head in pain.

"Man, how long was I out?"

"Man, how long have you not known what sleeping gas was?" I said as I laughed.

"Shut it, moron." Bloom replied, which made me laugh even more.

"Don't call me a moron after what just happened." I said.

"Whatever." As she got up from her seat, Bridgette gave her something.

"Take it as an apology, Bloom. It's just how we do things here." She explained.

"Yeah, I understand." Bloom replied, trying to keep her balance. She then tried to remove the wrapping from her candy. Although, she is having a hard time with it.

Giggling, Bridgette helped her to stand properly.

"It'll help with the dizziness." She said as she walked away. Putting the lollipop in her mouth, she then gestures us to come with her.

After bidding our farewells to the girls, we quickly made our way out of the room. And as we opened the door, we immediately met with Sedusa.

"I see you're already done. Follow me as we will now head to your new S-rank agent room." She said as she looked at Bridgette." Thanks, Bridgette, I'll take it from here." Sedusa then closed the door as we started walking.

Who knew she could be polite?

Sedusa led us out of the room and we all made our way to an elevator. But before we got on the elevator, she explained something about our room.

"Your room will be on the 7th floor of this building." She started. The 8th floor is forbidden to all agents unless called upon by your highness. Any agent caught breaking this rule will face severe punishment."

"Okay, where are we staying then?" Bright asked.

"Due to the large space of the Jojo brothers' room, your highness has decided to split the room for you girls and the boys. All rooms are provided with clothing and a little room for anything you want to store."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "You're kidding right?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not." She said. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, if living with a perverted idiot is a problem, then there is." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Could this day get any worse?

"I do understand that Butch could be a little... hard to control sometimes." She started.

You don't know the _half_ of it.

"However, S-ranked agents are very rare in this time and age and that's why we are asking you to bear with us." She said. "Unless you girls would want to move into a less furnished suite?"

"We're not really looking forward to lowering our rank here now, are we?" Bloom asked as she gave me a light glare, making me grumble in response. "Please just ignore my sister. We're looking forward to our new roommates. Although, are there any more things that we should know?"

As Sedusa looked at me, she sighed before continuing what she was saying. "Each agent can choose a mission according to rank. An agent can pick a mission from the M.D.P. or also known as the Mission Dialog Panel." She then showed us her wristwatch.

"The M.D.P. is a watch that will be placed on your bed. The M.D.P. does not only contain the mission panel. It also contains the backup button and the medic button. The backup button sends out 2-4 E-B rank agents in case there is a lack in members. The medic button teleports you back to headquarters once seriously injured during a mission. An agent can either work solo or in a team. The amount of missions that an agent acquires is purely based on their purpose and rank."

"I see." Bloom said. "That's good to know. May we see these watches for ourselves?"

"Well, there is something else that you should know."

"What?"

"The rules here in the organization."

"What are they?" Bright asked.

"For starters, anyone who helps heroes in crimefighting is automatically removed from R.I.D. Any show of concern for a certain superhero will lead to severe punishment. Anyone causing a major fight inside headquarters will face their consequences. Anyone destroying a major part in the castle will have to pay for the damage and at the same time face punishment. Anyone breaking these rules will face your highness for the punishment." She explained.

"Well, I guess that's understandable." Bloom said. "Shall we go now?" How come she's persistent in going where those jerks were? For me, I am pretty sure that I don't want to be living with one of the Jojo brothers, let alone the most annoying one. Why did they get to live with the more reserved and timid ones?

"I guess we shall. Follow me, ladies." She then walked into the elevator with us trailing behind her. As we stepped inside, she pressed the number seven button. And just like that, we started going up.

After a few seconds, we finally reached the seventh floor. The door opened and we stepped out of the elevator.

A wall blocked our path with a sign on it saying 'S-rank agents only'

Looks like rank really is a big deal here.

A keypad appeared before Sedusa as she typed in the numbers 7-2-3-1-6-4. A loud beep was heard as the wall disappeared. Sedusa then gestured us to follow her, making us trail behind her once again. And just as we passed through, the wall reappeared.

Okay, freaky as hell.

"The wall reappears in order to keep away intruders." Sedusa reassured as she gave us a tour across the hallway. We stopped in front of three doors. One was dark red, the other dark blue and the last one dark green.

Well, you don't have to be a genius to figure out whose room belonged to which Jojo brother.

"All rooms are soundproof and don't worry, the room is way bigger on the inside. You are all allowed to choose a mission for today. If you want to rest, it will be understandable." Sedusa said as she walked away and went towards a room that had a purple door. But before she could walk in, she looked at us with a smile.

"Good luck, girls."

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

After Sedusa entered her room, we were all standing in front of our counterpart's door. We all looked at each other and we nodded. I took a deep breath and my hand grabbed a hold of the doorknob.

Here goes nothing.

I opened the door and went inside. It looks like knocking wasn't really needed, seeing as the door was unlocked. Seems like Boomer was expecting me.

As my hand trembled, I slowly stepped into the room. As I looked around the room, my eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

There was a 72-inch curved plasma tv with three blue leather couches. The walls and carpet were both in dark blue. There was a navy blue king sized bed with a white nightstand beside it. There was a desk that had a blue computer with Boomer's octopus Octilla sitting on the C.P.U. He even had a fish tank that had different kinds of koi fish.

This room is like my room and my living room combined!

I then saw Boomer sitting on one of the leather couches. He was smirking at me. I kept my composure and I just shot him a poker face.

"Nice room you got here." I said as I stepped in closer. I silently closed the door behind me.

"Thanks, your room is just like it." He said as he got up from the couch and led me to a blue door that read _'Bright'_ on the door. He opened it and it revealed to be an exact replica of his side of the room. But for my room, it had a vanity and a full body mirror just like my old room.

"Your closet's just beside your bed. The clothes provided for you are all in there. And beside your vanity is your own personal bathroom. " He explained.

"Got it." I replied. "And where's the watch thing?" I asked, making him chuckle.

"The M.D.P. watch is right there on your bed." He said, pointing at the object that laid on my bed.

"I knew that." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Sure you did." He said, making me glare at him. As I started to examine the room, a sudden growl in my stomach reminded me of the time.

When did time fly so fast?

"So..." I started. "When's lunch?"

"Lunch will be your choice. There's a tablet on your nightstand that will give you a list of lunch meals available. Since it's only 12:00, you can rest for a while. Lunch will be served 1:00 sharp." He explained.

"Do you guys have a script or something? You guys have been answering our questions in full detail for the past few hours." I asked, making him smile.

"Not exactly." He said. "But anyways, you should get some rest. I'll call you when lunch's ready." He then gave me a smile as he closed the door.

I sat down on my bed as I picked up the M.D.P. watch. It looked like a standard watch, but it seemed more complicated with all the different buttons.

However, these watches were familiar.

Wait a minute.

I have seen this on the amoeba boys before. It was during our last fight. I think I even saw Mojo wearing this. Damn, how come I didn't remember that when Sedusa showed it to us?

I wore the little black watch on my left wrist and it fits like a charm. And honestly, it didn't look bad. I'm not really a fan of watches, but nevertheless, it still looked cool.

I took the tablet from my nightstand. I turned it on and I saw the long list of lunch meals to choose from. After going through a total of forty-seven lunch meal choices, I chose the Basil Bolognese w/ shrimp meal.

I placed the tablet back on the desk as I laid on my bed. I glanced at M.D.P. and it showed that it was already 12:07 pm.

I guess this is the opportunity to take a nap.

* * *

 **Update as of 06/20/17: Hello once again! Here I present the newly edited version of this chapter! Now, this chapter has remained untouched for a _very_ long time and it required some heavy editing. Hopefully, this new chapter is better and I do hope I have improved in writing chapters ;).**

 **There a lot of changes in this chapter including the scan, more dialogue, more detailed descriptions of various objects, and much more :).**

 **So anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **See you!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	5. Step 3: Start Proving Your Worth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z characters.**

 **The story line and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property. (OC in this chapter: Parker Linninton)**

 **This is merely a means of entertainment for viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; it includes vulgar language, violence, and some minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

I sat on my red king sized bed reading the last chapter of the book I was reading. It has been in my hand for a week now, and it has been pretty hard to find some time to read it. Not to mention the many times that I've tried to hide this from my brothers. Now, I'm just relieved to finally coming close to finishing it.

Though, now I have to find another book to satisfy my constant boredom.

The library here didn't have that many books that have really sparked an interest in me. Well, except for some that were often untouched. Books here mostly range from _'How to Build a Giant Robot'_ to _'An Idiot's Guide to Being a Villain'_

And I guess it's pretty safe to say that it really is hard to find anything interesting in that library.

Well, after countless hours of digging around, I have found some that weren't really related to robots or crimes. It started off as a mystery-related story until it escalated to something more. And as time went on, I have basically started a collection.

And for some reason, it reminds me of someone in my life.

 _Her..._

I held my head in frustration as an image of her appeared in my mind. "What the fuck am I thinking?" I said while tugging on my hair.

I gently placed the book on my nightstand. I sighed as I attempted to fix my now messy hair. Damn it, Brick, don't get yourself stressed. Maybe you'll wake up Bloom and I seriously _don't_ want to deal with a hotheaded chick at 12:30 in the afternoon.

A wave of curiosity suddenly hit me.

This girl...is very interesting.

She was Blossom's female counterpart. It really astonished me on how much they look alike. That long auburn hair, that black bow, those piercing bright red eyes and that cherry scent. It was like she was Blossom's long lost twin sister or something.

And in my opinion, she's pretty attractive.

But still, something wasn't right about these Danger Rave Girls. The Powerpuff Girls and the Danger Rave Girls have so much in common. Not just in appearance, but in attitude too.

Well, the attitude is a bit different. But still, it seemed like they are so much alike. Well, maybe _too_ much alike.

I stood up and made my way to her room. I bet she's sleeping. Maybe I can get a closer look at her. I placed my hand on the doorknob. I was about to open it but then...

 _'Damn, those boobs.'_ I growled at the perverted message my idiotic green eyed brother telepathically sent to me.

 _'Seriously? Now?!'_ I said with irritation flooding my voice.

 _'Yeah bro, do you really have to check out your little roomie?'_ Boomer replied back.

 _'I wouldn't call her my little roomie with those giant twins of hers.'_ I can imagine the perverted smirk he had by now.

How the fuck are we even related?

Or more like, _why_ are we even related?

I rubbed my temples in order to at least lessen the headache I was having right now.

 _'_ _We'll talk later guys. It's almost lunch time. And Butch, don't send any perverted comments about Butterfly in the next 24 hours. It's annoying.'_ I said with an annoyed tone.

 _'No promises'_ he lazily said.

 _'See ya'_ I said as I headed back to my bed.

 _'Later'_

 _'Bye'_

I sat down as I raked my fingers through my hair. I'm not even in the mood to talk to her right now. I grabbed my remote and I turned on my TV. Wouldn't kill to see what's on the news every once in a while.

"Are the Powerpuff Girls Z missing? Or did our heroines took a little vacation?"

"Say what now?" That was pretty weird. What was going on?

"Ever since this morning, fans have been waiting outside the doors of the Powerpuff Girls' house. But the Powerpuff Girls never showed up. This left fans curious." The reporter said. "To add more speculation, the Professor who was housing the girls refused to answer any questions that the media had. Rumors then have spread, saying that the Powerpuff Girls were missing. Some even say that they have been kidnapped by the notorious organization that hosted some of the world's most vicious villains."

Why would they think that?

"Which side are you rooting for on this Powerpuff Girls Z debate? Tune in later this evening at 7:30 pm for more information. I'm Lea Sanders of Tokyo Reports. Good afternoon everyone."

That's odd. The Powerpuff Girls Z suddenly disappear? Something is definitely not right.

Heroes don't just suddenly disappear. Well, unless they're dead of course. But the Powerpuff Girls are like 17 fucking years old. They don't just die young. Plus, they're superheroes. No ordinary person could have killed them. Even if someone has murdered them, where were the bodies?

And don't blame us.

R.I.D. agents don't just recklessly go on a Powerpuff Girl massacre. We are only instructed to do that if we were ordered to.

And besides, what idiot would even do that?

Though, I bet it was just false accusation. News reporters tend to overexaggerate everything anyway. I'm pretty sure this is just a publicity stunt of some sort.

Which reminds me, if what I know is correct, recent sighting of the Powerpuff Girls was just a week ago.

As I opened the drawer of my nightstand, I began digging through in order to find it. After a while, I was able to get the folder that I wanted.

Opening it, I was met with their most recent scans for this month. The scans were basic; a rundown of their medical status and their most recent picture. And I wasn't wrong, they were last sighted last week.

It was on a Wednesday, 4'oclock in the afternoon. They had apprehended one of our agents when he tried to rob a bank. They had him jailed and awaiting trial. On that day, they have been thoroughly scanned and their pictures were taken.

And, again, they were indeed 17 years old. That rules out death then.

Even so, I wonder what they have up their sleeve. We have been given missions to try and spy on them, but no one has ever been given the mission to kidnap or even kill them. Even if they were, why weren't the others reminded of this?

It just makes no sense.

As I turned my head to look at the clock, I was shocked to see that it was already 1:05. Where the hell was my lunch?

I took my tablet and an announcement was flashed on the screen. _'Sorry for the delay agents. Lunch will be ready at 1:15. Thank you.'_ Oh great, what am I suppose to do for ten more minutes when I'm hungry as hell?

"Hey." I quickly sat up on my bed at the sudden voice that startled me. I looked to my right and I saw hothead leaning against her door while crossing her arms.

"How was your nap, Hothead?" I asked. A smirk crawled upon my face as I saw her face go red. The nickname really does suit her.

"Seriously? Hothead? Is that all you can think of, _Romeo_?" She said with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Shit, she saw the book. But how?

"How do you know?" I asked with a childish frown.

"How does the word X-ray vision sound, smartass?" She said with that smirk not leaving her face. I just growled at her comeback and I took the book from my nightstand. There is no point in hiding it anyway since she already knows.

"Tell my brothers and I'll let you get eaten by tiger sharks." I threatened as I started flipping through the pages. She just rolled her eyes as she sat beside me.

"Never knew a villain like you would read these kinds of romantic books, especially written by William Shakespeare." She stated with a light chuckle. That's when I noticed that she was a wearing a necklace. The necklace had a ruby heart pendant.

Seems like that makes two of us.

"Says the one wearing a heart necklace," I said with a smirk of my own. "I guess it's safe to say that I'm not the only one." She looked down at her necklace. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hint of light pink on her cheeks.

Seems like Hothead does have a soft side.

"Touché." She said as I went back to reading my book.

"I thought lunch is always served at 1:00? How come it hasn't arrived yet?"

"There was a 15-minute delay on all orders," I said not taking my eyes off my book. "It won't take long, just entertain yourself for a bit."

"You really aren't gonna put that book down are you, Romeo?" She asked still with that goddamn smirk. I placed my book back on my nightstand. I turned to her and asked.

"Happy?" She just smiled at me. A very genuine smile. I was slightly taken aback, but I have to admit, it suits her.

As her smile faded, she suddenly started walking towards the couch. She sat down, grabbing the remote that was on the coffee table. And as she turned the TV on, the news started to play.

"So Jerry, what do you think really happened here?" A news anchor asked his partner. "Have the Powerpuff Girls really disappeared?"

I looked at Bloom as she listened intently. She slightly tensed as the words _'Powerpuff Girls'_ were heard. But as it went on, she slightly leaned forward to listen more.

"Well, let's start with the facts here, George." He started. "The Powerpuff Girls have protected our city for a very long time now. They have defeated numerous villains and have arrested countless criminals. And to put that pressure on a bunch of teenagers can probably lead to something bad."

"Like what, Jerry?"

"For starters, stress. They have been doing this for almost five years, George. That's a very long time, to say the least. And as young teenagers, their job in protecting the city can take a toll on them as time goes on."

"That is true. I mean, they were still very young when they started doing crimefighting. Who knows what problems had occurred during that period of time?" He replied.

"That's my point, George." He stated. "And as they start to mature over time, they begin to prioritize the things that are more important. This brings me to my second theory, which is priorities."

"Explain further."

"Well, as time goes on, we all know that the Powerpuff Girls aren't getting any younger. And as time passes, their way of thinking changes."He said. "They begin to realize that things are more important than crimefighting. And I know that they know that there is more to life than just fighting bad guys. They will all reach that point in life where they start to question themselves, _'Is this what I really want to do with my life?'_ "

"Haven't we all?" George replied, making both men chuckle. "Although, you are right. I bet the poor girls are getting pretty tired doing the same thing over and over again. Just imagine having a daily routine that never changes, ever. Do you really think that they'll be happy if that will be the only way they know how to live their life?"

"That's the problem." He said. "If they think that they'll be happy doing that, they'll never be able to see the countless opportunities in front of them. They are young and full of energy. And I know that there will come a time where crimefighting will be nothing to them."

"Well, after hearing that, where do you think they are?" He asked.

"I personally think that they are not missing. I strongly believe that they are just really trying to discover what they truly want in life. And if we want to know the truth, we would just have to wait." He replied.

"Well, you heard it right here folks. Join us later this evening to hear more fro—" Before the news anchor could finish his sentence, Bloom suddenly turned the TV off.

She stood still, not saying a word for a while. She stared blankly at the TV even though it was turned off, making me a bit worried.

"You okay?" I asked. She turned around to look at me, giving me a blank expression. I raised my eyebrow at her as I tried to get a reaction out of her. Unfortunately, she remained quiet as she lowered her head.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked again. Luckily, I was able to get a reply from her.

"Yeah." She said. "Just a bit disappointed."

"About what?"

"Well, it's just that, why do they care that much about the Powerpuff Girls anyway?" She asked, standing up from the couch to look at me. "As if they care what they think. Do they even think about what they're saying? I mean, come on, people these days are just s—"

"Woah, slow down there, Hothead." I interrupted. "There's no need to get all worked up about it."

Sighing, she held her head. "You're right."

"Though, I've been meaning to ask," I said. "Do you and your sisters have some bad blood between you and the Powerpuff Girls?"

She looked at me with a worried look. She almost looked sad. She gripped her arm, biting her lip as she spoke.

"It's a bit complicated."

"I'm willing to listen," I replied. "So just spill." She looked at me, giving me an emotionless expression. As our eyes met, I wasn't mistaken. She did have a sad look in her eyes. But why?

She sighed as she bit her lip harder. "It all started whe—"

 _Knock knock_

A sudden knock was heard, interrupting her sentence.

"Delivery for Mr. Jojo and Ms. Bloom." A male voice said. It might be Parker with our lunch.

I excused myself as I got off my bed. I made my way towards the door. As I opened it, there stood a man in his mid-30s with mint green hair that was neatly tied in a low ponytail. He had jet black eyes and he was wearing a butler outfit.

He's Parker Linninton, the organization's deliverer. He kept his hands firm on the handlebar of a push cart.

"Thanks, Parker." I said as I took our food. Bloom came to my side and took our meals in her hands. She placed it on my coffee table. Parker politely said goodbye as he went to the other rooms.

I closed the door behind me as I walked towards Bloom who was already holding her lunch.

"Thanks, Romeo." She thanked me with that smirk that never seemed to leave her cherry red lips.

"Care to continue your story?" I asked. She looked at me before smiling.

"Maybe another time." I pouted my lips at her response. She just simply laughed and went back to her room. As I saw the door close, I couldn't help but smirk.

She's interesting.

Very interesting.

* * *

 *****Time Skip After Everyone Finished Their Meals*****

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I finished my lunch.

Man, that hit the spot.

As I looked over my shoulder, the time read 2:00. Well, since I'm done, I think it might be nice to look for a mission. I've got nothing else to do, anyway.

I opened my M.D.P. as I searched through a list of S rank missions that were available. But to my surprise, a mission was already assigned to the Rowdyruff Boys and the Danger Rave Girls.

Our mission was to capture a man by the name of Gao Liu who stole important documents of R.I.D.

Oh, scratch that, we had to kill him.

Well, there is no surprise there. Your Highness always lets agents kill people who knew too much about the organization. Your Highness really wants to keep this place hidden from outsiders in order to avoid heroes knowing where our base was.

I lazily stood up from my couch and made my way towards Bright's room. Better fetch her since we have a mission to accomplish.

I knocked on her door as I waited for a response. After about a minute, she finally opened the door. To my surprise, she was already geared up.

"I'm ready." She said as she stepped out of her room.

"Good thing you're already ready. Let's go to the Mission Acceptance Room. We'll meet your sisters and my brothers there." I said as we went out of the room and into the hallway.

I typed in the code as the 7th-floor wall disappeared. We made our way to the elevator and I pushed the no.3 button. The trip down was surprisingly quiet for both of us. I looked at Bright and she was staring blankly at the elevator door. Maybe she had something on her mind, perhaps?

Better not bother her.

As we went down 4 floors, we got out of the elevator and went to a room with the initials 'A.R.'

As I opened the door, I saw that my brothers and their roommates were already there.

"Finally you two came." Brick said with a blank expression. I just simply placed my hands in the pockets of my pants and stood beside my brother, Butch. Bright looked at her sisters as she stood beside her sister, Bloom.

"Your highness already gave me information about Gao Liu. Apparently, this man isn't just any ordinary person." Brick explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Butch asked.

"He controls shadows. He can manipulate others' shadows and turn into a shadow himself. He had apparently sneaked through security yesterday morning. And because of that, he was able to steal some documents from our organization."

"What kind of documents did he stole?" Butterfly asked. "Anything important?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know." Brick replied. "However, I was told that it was confidential. It must be retrieved before he leaves the city later this afternoon."

"Seems pretty easy." I said. "Do you have any idea on how to capture this guy?"

"Fortunately, I do." Brick replied. "This man has a weak spot. He cannot turn into a shadow without sunlight. We will use that to our advantage. And apparently, this fucker isn't alone. He has bodyguards with him."

"That'll be easy enough, considering that there is six of us." Butch said.

"Numbers aside, where are we going to get that guy, anyway?" Bright asked. "Do we have a location?"

"Fortunately, your highness was able to pinpoint where Gao Liu has been hiding. Our agents were able to track him and has now given us the coordinates to his location." Brick explained. He then pressed a button on his watch, showing a hologram of a forest.

"He is going to be at Crystal Creek at exactly 2:30 pm. This is the last place that he will be heading to. And when he leaves this place, he will immediately catch his flight, escaping with the documents." He said.

"We better get going then." Butch said.

"What's the plan, though?" Bright asked.

"Well, firstly, when we reach Crystal Creek, we need to blend in. And when we blend in, be patient. Stay still and be quiet. Butch, don't get too excited and blow our cover like last time." Brick reprimanded as he pointed his finger at Butch.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Butch replied.

"Now, Gao Liu's bodyguards will be ahead of Gao Liu. And for that, Bright and Boomer, you guys are in charge of taking down the bodyguards once they are going to pass through your hiding place. Got that?" Both me and Bright nodded as he explained our role.

"When you're done, send us a signal so that Bloom and I can be able to our part." He ordered. "We will make sure there will be no sunlight around Gao Liu. Once we've done that, we will send Butterfly and Butch a signal for their part."

"Which is?" Butterfly asked.

"You two are in charge of attacking Gao Liu. Eliminate him as quick as possible. Once he's down, we'll take the documents and leave. After that will our mission be complete." Brick explained.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Butterfly said as she cracked her knuckles in excitement.

"My watch now reads 2:10 pm. We will take a ten-minute flight to Crystal Creek." He said. "Remember, blend in, be patient and do your part well. Is that understood?" We all nodded in response.

"Let's move!" And with that, we all flew out of the room.

* * *

 **Update as of 6/29/17: Hey guys~ As you can tell, this is the newly updated version of this chapter. To make things quick, the changes in this chapter are the more detailed news report and newly improved dialogue :) To know more about what to expect from newly improved chapters in the future, do check the author's note in chapter 1 :)**

 **So, as always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	6. Mission 1: The Man at Crystal Creek

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.**

 **The story line and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property. (OC in this chapter: Gao Liu)**

 **This merely serves as a means of entertainment for viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; it includes vulgar language, violence, and minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

We flew a ten-minute flight to Crystal Creek. It was a quite far from where the base was, but fortunately, we were able to get here fast enough. And surprisingly, the flight remained silent.

Well, except for the non-stop bickering of dumb and dumber green.

It was like a pair of raccoons chattering really loud. It started nicely for the first few minutes until Butch began harassing Butterfly. And, of course, Butterfly wasn't going to just sit there and ignore him. That's when it all started to get chaotic.

We have one that was perverted and the another one that was hotheaded, what do expect when they're together?

I wouldn't be surprised if Butterfly would go as far as biting his head off.

Once we arrived at our destination, I was immediately captivated by the sight before me. My feet were literally planted on the ground as I stared in awe.

I've never been here before. The reason why I haven't is pretty obvious. It was called the dark forest for a reason, but I never really got to see the beauty of it. And it really mesmerized me.

All the beautiful features of this scenery are just really hard to sink in all at once.

The area was surrounded by trees which varied in colors of red and green. There were bushes and big rocks that were in colors blue and yellow. The rare birds that were beautifully chirping in the trees were color purple. But there was one majestic scene that made me stare in awe.

The creek.

The water was as clear as crystal, just like the name suggests. You can see all the different kinds of fish swimming around. The sun's rays shined through the water. And the water sparkled like diamonds. Truly magical and majestic.

I started to fantasize about this place. Can you imagine being here with someone special?

Oh, how I long to have my first date here in crystal creek. It would be any girl's dream. My prince charming and I would sit here and gaze at the calm water. We would eat chocolate coated strawberries and-

"Hey Hothead, we don't have all day for you to stare at the water, you know." I was pulled out of my thoughts as Romeo called for me. Out of irritation, I rolled my eyes at him and decided to join their conversation.

Way to go and ruin a girl's dream, jerk.

"Good." He said giving me his infamous Rowdyruff smirk. "I have scanned the area and I have found a place for us to hide and wait for Gao Liu. Boomer and Bright, you two will be hiding behind that big blue bush as you wait for Gao Liu's guards to arrive." He said as he pointed at a really big bush not far from where we are standing.

"Be sure to blend in." He added. "Once you two see the guards, take them out silently. Bright will have to paralyze the guards. And for her to do that, Boomer, you have to duplicate yourself to the number of guards present. Make sure to have the guards still and silent. We don't want Gao Liu to find you two." Both blues gave our commander a nod.

"Once your part is done, immediately send us a signal. Bloom and I will be hiding in one of the red trees." Brick reminded them while showing them the old tree just a few meters behind me. "Just be sure that we'll be able to get your signal while we're hiding there." He said, making both Boomer and Bright nod.

"Once that is done, we'll send a signal to Both Butterfly and Butch. They will be hiding in the highest green tree over there in the east. Once they get the signal, they will do the dirty work." He said. "Does everybody understand the plan?" We all nodded in response.

"My watch now reads 2:25. We have five minutes to spare. Everybody move to your positions. Go!" Without warning, we all flew to our hiding spots.

I flew to the red tree and I stood on the longest branch. As I waited for Brick to follow, I stared at the pathway. It took a while before something made an appearance. My eyes caught a glimpse of a carriage heading towards where Bright and Boomer hid.

Looking to my right, I saw Brick beside me. He sat down quietly as he looked at the pathway. He remained still, plastering a blank expression on his face. A look of seriousness was evident in his deep red eyes.

As I averted my gaze back at Bright and Boomer, I saw them giving signals to each other. And after that, I saw Bright turn invisible. As I caught a glimpse of her senbon needles, I couldn't help but smirk at the scene before me.

Time for action.

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

It was exactly 2:25 pm.

Boomer and I quietly hid behind this big blue bush. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the carriage where Gao Liu was in.

The carriage itself was outstanding. The carriage was adorned with silver and gold embodiment. His white horses were well groomed. His guards wore silver steel armor which I heard that no blade can pierce through it.

Well, how unfortunate.

These senbon needles of mine can pierce the thickest piece of diamond you can throw at them. That silver steel armor is merely like a piece of paper. What a laugh.

It was obvious that Gao Liu was well-prepared just in case an ambush happened. Well, it would be a shame if someone would rain on his parade.

I looked at Boomer. I saw him facing towards our target's direction. I lightly tapped his shoulder hoping the catch his attention. He turned his head to look at me and I saw his face go serious. It was go time.

Like a quick and mischievous fox approaching its prey, I turned invisible and took out my senbon needles. Boomer saw what I did and he started to duplicate himself. His cIones revealed themselves and they made the guards remain silent.

The guards did not stand a chance with Boomer's strength. But unfortunately, the horses started to go haywire. I flew into the air without suspicion. I accurately calculated the vital points of both the horses and the guards. And with less time to spare, I threw my needles and they neatly punctured their skin.

There was a moment of silence. The guards remained still and the horses stayed silent. And just like that, they fainted. Their bodies hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell?!" I heard someone's voice from inside the carriage. Looks like he's about to come out.

I saw Boomer's clones swiftly carrying the guards' bodies and hiding them behind large trees and rocks. I quickly turned my head around to look at the motionless horses behind. I facepalmed, groaning in frustration.

Why the hell would he forget the horses? What an idiot! Can't a girl get a break?

I quickly carried both horses on my back as I struggled to keep them steady on my shoulders.

 _Could have made a bunch more clones, Boomer!_

Once I barely managed to carry the horses, I flew towards a big red tree. But before I placed the horses on the ground, I caught a glimpse of a little bird made of water flew past me.

Confused, I looked over my shoulder. I was then met by a pair of blue eyes that looked at me with concern.

"Need help?"

Are you kidding me?

You ask now?!

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

How long does it take to take out a few guards?

Come on, it feels like a few hours have been spent just for that. And besides, my partner over here hasn't said a word ever since he got here. It was dead silent between the two of us. Not even a sigh was heard.

Weird.

What was his problem? Maybe something in that pretty little mind of his is making him pretty occupied now. What was it though? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But come to think of it, it may be none of my business.

I turned my head towards the left, facing away from him.

Even though the day still hasn't ended, I already miss being in the city. I miss school, each car that goes by the street, parks that made my mind relax, and the family which I've come to know.

The professor, Ken, and Peach have been there for us ever since that tragedy. Being without them was like being an orphan finding its light and guide towards a happy future. And now that we're with them, it was a whole new beginning for all three of , this secret mission was given to us in order for us to protect the city. Many lives will pay if we make one little mistake to blow our cover. And I don't want that to happen.

It may be hard to not be with them as of now, but we're doing this for a bigger family. This secret mission was given to us in order for us to protect the city. Many lives will pay if we make one little mistake to blow our cover. And I don't want that to happen.

However, this wasn't what the city was thinking about once they found out that we were missing. They thought we had abandoned them. They thought that we were going to give up on the city to live normal lives.

Why would they think that?

This city isn't our second life, it _is_ our life. Crimefighting was something that we chose. It wasn't forced upon us to take, especially when we were just thirteen. It was something that we chose because we love doing it.

We love crimefighting. We love protecting the people we love. We love bringing justice to this city. We love being superheroes. And we're happy with that.

Sure, it wasn't a normal life. We never expected this to happen. But we can't change it. And we never will change it, since we fell in love with both our new life and the city. And because of our love for the city, we have to make sacrifices in order to protect it. Just like this one right here.

Sigh.

It wasn't easy for me when I heard what was on the news. They pity us for having to protect the city non-stop. They know that we all carry a lot of problems. But what really hurt me the most was when I saw that little bit of worry and sadness in that news anchor's eyes.

It was _heartbreaking_.

I couldn't care less about my problems. Because I know that there was something bigger than my problems, and that was the people's problems.

It made me deeply sad whenever I saw people hurt. It breaks my heart whenever I've caused something that would make them cry. I would always put their needs before mine because they are my priority.

That was why I chose to be a hero.

I wanted to see the world smile. I wanted them to be happy, all the time. I wanted them to be safe. I wanted more for them because that is what they deserve.

That's what we all deserve.

"How long are you going to space out on me, Miss Hothead?"

I jumped a little at the sudden voice that called out my ' _nickname'_

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw Brick flying with a small water dove on his shoulder. I guess it's time for our part of the mission.

"Sorry." I firmly said as I flew towards him. We both started to think of ways in order for us to block out any form of light.

I scanned the area hoping to come up with a plan. And then I saw a big tree that had a lot of leaves. I'm sure that can block out a big part of sunlight.

I made a rope out of fire and I tied it onto the trunk of the tree. Now, if I only could bend it without breaking it. And judging by its height, I'm pretty sure this tree is pretty old already. Carefully, I tugged on the rope and I pulled. It started to bend easily. The leaves on the tree were starting to cover a large portion of sunlight; it was going perfectly.

Well, until...

 _Snap!_

Oh crap.

The trunk of the tree collapsed as it started to slowly fall to the ground. And as it fell down, a loud thud was heard, making the ground beneath it shake.

 _Nice job, Bloom. Very subtle._

"Instead of making more trees fall, why don't you just sit and let me do all the work." I looked over at Brick who was already generating a force field around the forest.

"You could have just told me earlier," I said. "It could have saved us a lot of time, you know. That is if you were so kind enough to remind me that you could generate those things." I snapped, pointing at the force field above us.

"They're called force fields, Hothead." Brick said. "For a genius like you, I'm surprised that you can actually be so gullible. No wonder Bridgette was easily able to knock you out with sleeping gas."

I ground my teeth as I glared at him furiously. "How did you know about that? Did Butterfly tell you?"

"No, the lollipop was pretty self-explanatory."

"Whatever," I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest. "But last time I checked, force fields aren't used to block out sunlight." I pointed out. He just smirked at me in response.

"Well, for your information rookie, these force fields of mine aren't like any other ordinary force field." He explained. "They don't allow anything pass through them. Nothing too little or too big can enter nor escape this force field. Not even sunlight." He said as he ended his statement with a smirk.

I just stood beside him with crossed arms, frowning as I looked at him.

 _Showoff._

* * *

 **Butterfly's P.O.V.**

Where the hell were they? Bloom and Bright should have been done by now. What is taking them so long? I'm already starting to get pretty annoyed by this dickhead!

What the hell is his deal with me?

First, he violates me, then flirts with me, and the next thing I know, we're already fighting. And then it's back to the beginning. Like seriously!

I didn't agree to this mission just to get pissed off by this idiot! Give me a break!

"Oh babe, ain't giving me your attention now huh? Come on, don't be like that." He started snaking his arms around my waist.

Oh, you're _so_ going to get it!

I elbowed his little buddy down there and it made him hiss in pain. He fell to the ground in a fetal position. He had both of his hands on his crotch while he groaned in pain. As I leaned against the tree, I couldn't help but chuckle. This asshole deserves it.

"Want to grab hold of my waist again, dickhead?" I said as I lowered myself to his level.

"Ain't so tough now, are you?" With a smirk on my face, I patted his right cheek. He was unable to respond because he still hissed in pain.

Poor little baby.

I stood up straight and I flew up on a branch on the tree where we were supposed to hide. But due to Butch being a pussy, he was down on the ground with his head resting on the roots of the tree.

I wouldn't say our cover is blown though. Gao Liu isn't here so Butch can hiss and groan all he wants since nobody can see us. I'm not helping him up. I may be his ally now but that doesn't mean we'll get along very well, even if I am under the same roof with him.

We are enemies then, and we are enemies now. Nothing will change that.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree as the cool breeze made my hair dance with the leaves. Man, I could just live here. So quiet and cool. And as long as Butch is nowhere in sight, this is paradise for me.

"Don't think you can relax after what you did to me."

Looks like I spoke too soon.

I turned around and there he stood, angry and irritated. What a surprise. I just smirked at this and I walked towards him.

"And what makes you think I'm scared of you?" I asked mockingly as I stood there facing him with the same glare that he is giving me right this very moment.

I saw him clenching his fists hard. Looks like I hit a nerve. The next thing I know, he came charging towards me. His fist came closer, coming in a few inches from my face.

Man, what an Idiot.

As it came closer, I caught his fist just in the nick of time. He looked at me angrily, growling as I firmly gripped his hand. Suddenly, his frown turned into a more sinister grin.

"Huh, lucky." He Then started throwing punches at me which I dodged easily. I threw a kick to his face but he managed to block it.

Shit.

He grabbed hold of my leg firmly. He pushed me against the trunk of the tree. He placed his right hand on the left side of my face and his left hand on my right leg. Probably to make sure I don't make his little buddy cry again.

I tried to escape but he firmly placed his right hand on my shoulder so that I can't move. What a dick move.

"Not so fun when you're the one cornered now, are you?" He said as his face was only a few centimeters away from my face.

"Tsk." I hate to admit that he's right, but that's just how stubborn I am. It took him a while for him to let go of my shoulder and leg. Once he did, I turned away from him.

"Be grateful that I'm not in the mood to punish you. I'll get my revenge someday. Just not now." He stated.

He flew in front of me and I saw him look directly at me. His face emotionless. It was like I was looking at a ghost. His lips were like a straight line and his eyes were fixated on me.

What the hell?

"Let's go. There's a dove right behind you."

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

Butterfly and I started to fly to the pathway. Not one word was uttered. Not even a sound was heard. None of us wanted to speak to the other.

After that incident, I wouldn't want to talk to a bitch like her. No one elbows my junior and gets away with it. I'm Butch Jojo for fuck's sake! Revenge is my middle name. Better as well plan as early as now for it. That is after we take out our target.

I beg this mission will be a walk in the park. Considering the fact that Gao Liu is like 5 times my age, that old fart will fall to the ground in no time.

Once we reached the pathway, we stood there as we saw Gao Liu running towards our direction. Once he saw us, he stopped in his tracks and scanned us from head to toe. His expression changed quickly once he saw a portion of my R.I.D. insignia.

"So, you little brats came for these files huh?" He took the documents from his robe and held them up in the air. "Come and get them little brats!"

"Let's not waste our time now. Give us the documents and no one will get hurt." Butterfly said as she held out her hand to this bastard. What the hell got into her? I wanted a piece of this guy! Come on!

"And you expect me to accept that pretty little offer of yours huh? Well, the answer is no, little girl." And just like that, Butterfly's aura darkened.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Her eyes burned with anger as she raised her hands. "Wind Blades!" She shouted as sharp gushes of wind headed towards Gao Liu. The wind blades then sliced through his long shaggy hair, cutting it clean off his shoulders.

Could've aimed for the face, Butterfly. But hey, I ain't complaining. I'll do that instead.

"Metal piercings!" I shouted as sharp needle-like metal fragments erupted from the ground. It pierced through his body causing blood to spill.

"You brats! You'll pay! Shadow Strangle!" He shouted but nothing happened. "What?!"

"Surprise." Butterfly said with a smirk. "Bet you're not going to be much of a pain in the ass now, right?" She then punched him in the gut, making him cough up more blood. She started to beat him up senselessly, the sound of bone cracking was heard as she did.

And with one final punch, she tossed him over to me. "Better finish it now, Butch."

"Curse you, you fucking brats!" He exclaimed as he laid down in front of me.

I smirked as I picked him up by the collar. I looked at him dead in the eyes, tightening my grip on him as his eyes met with mine.

"What now, brat?" He spat. "Are you going to kill me?"

Chuckling, I removed my right hand from his collar. "Your time's up, old man." I concentrated the energy in my hand, the feeling of it building up made me lick my lips in anticipation.

"Metal Coffin." I said, making a large giant coffin with spikes surround him. He remained still as he was held against it.

"You little brats." He said. "I _will_ get my revenge!"

"Let's agree to disagree," I replied, smirking. "Say good night, Gramps." With a snap of my fingers, the coffin closed. The sound of his screams lasted a moment before it all died down. I chuckled as the coffin started to bury itself under the ground, disappearing from sight.

Looks like it's mission accomplished.

Butterfly then walked towards the documents, bending down to reach them. As she held them in her hands, she looked towards my direction.

"Here." She said as she held the documents in front of me. I looked at the documents and then at her. Was she possessed by a good spirit or something?

I reluctantly took the documents from her hands. To my surprise, she didn't punch me in the gut as I did.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied." Now let's go back. The other might be waiting for us." She said as she walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. As she walked, I noticed that nice ass of hers. And with every step she took, the more my self-control started to fade.

I can't resist!

I ran towards her and slapped her ass. Once my hand came in contact with her ass, I ran away laughing.

"Butch! You dick! You're fucking dead!"

Best mission ever!

* * *

 **Update as of 6/29/17: Finally! Two more chapters until the reveal of chapter 9! Dun dun dun! :D For this chapter, the big difference is very deep thoughts of Momoko about the news report in the last chapter ;) Other than that, some changes include the dialogue and a slight modification of scenes.**

 **And that's it for chapter 6!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **See you!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	7. Step 4: Get Along With Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z characters.**

 **The plot and OCs that are mentioned in this story is my only property**

 **This story merely serves as entertainment for viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; it includes vulgar language, violence, and some minor adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

Resting my head against the bark of a big blue tree, I laid hands on my lap as I turned my gaze to the bright blue sight that beautifully adorned the sky.

Merely staring at it made me feel at ease.

And in all honesty, I haven't felt like this for a long time now. As time went on, it seems like our lives kept getting more and more hard for us. It wasn't easy, especially for just a bunch of normal teenagers like us.

Well, a bunch of normal teenagers that have a secret life whenever duty calls for it.

But for the very long period of time that we've been fighting crime, we never actually got to live the normal life that we had expected.

Yes, we do have supportive fans that really make us feel special. Yes, we save and protect lives all across the city. Yes, villains haven't been much of a threat but, everyday thieves can easily give us a headache. And with all the things happening on with our everyday life, I don't really think our lives can be considered as normal.

School hasn't been much of a stress reliever either. I mean, just look at us now. Graduated, but still, there are many things we need to accomplish. We never really get that much time to be with ourselves.

Come to think of it, when was the last time I got in touch with myself lately?

I never felt relaxed in such a long time. I was always busy and tired. I never really got a minute of genuine relief ever since we started doing this. There was always that nervous feeling in me whenever the city's nice and peaceful. I never knew what to expect when I know that something bad was going to happen.

It was both a blessing and a curse. But it all honesty, it was more of a blessing than a curse.

I was actually fine with what I have become, I was happy. Even if my life's like this, I'm just glad that I have people in my life that have stuck with me all throughout this entire time. They were the family I never asked for, but the family that I am so grateful to have.

Growing up alone, without the presence of any parent wasn't easy. It doesn't exactly mean that I didn't like the company of my grandmother. I was merely missing the feeling of actually having someone that I can call mom or dad.

I envy my elementary classmates who used to tell stories about bedtime stories, picnic outings, and even happy family dinner. Things that I, personally, begged to experience when I was little. However, all throughout my life, I didn't let these desires bring me down. It motivated me to become a stronger person. And as if my wishes were answered, high school suddenly happened to me.

It was if it was destiny.

In which, I met the ones that stood as my own sisterly figures, Momoko and Kaoru. Including the Professor, Ken, and Peach, it was the picture perfect family that I have dreamed of.

I am forever grateful for it.

As I began to yawn, I quickly snapped out of my deep, personal thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder to check if two certain greens have completed their task. But to my dismay, there was none.

Since Boomer went off to God knows where, I guess I could take a short nap while waiting for them. I sighed as I gently close my eyes as I drifted off to a land of pure relaxation.

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

I quickly took a short nature call a while back so now I'm heading back to our hiding place. I swiftly flew through the forest hoping to reach my destination.

I decided to take a little trip down this forest that's why I was far from where I originally was. But it doesn't matter anyway. Besides, there is a reason why I'm known as the fastest ruff.

I could easily get there in more or less, ten seconds.

But it doesn't hurt when I go out and breathe in some fresh air every once in a while, right? Especially when it's this windy in a very awesome forest.

The leaves on the trees glided with the wind gracefully. My hair danced with the wind that gave off a very calming breeze throughout the forest. And even though it was quiet, the sound of the wind was music to my ears. Man, I could just stay here all day and all night.

I wonder if the boss would consider giving me a short vacation?

Since I was busy flying, or in this case, gliding through the wind the entire time, things may have gotten a little out of hand. And technically speaking, I was basically spacing out the entire time. I think it won't hurt to admit that I was not actually looking where I was going.

 _Bam!_

 _I was being sarcastic now, come on._ The headache I was experiencing wasn't really helping.

I fell on the ground hard, getting dirt and twigs in my hair, considering that I was laying on my back as of the moment.

 _Now I get why they say that I'm the dumb one out of the three of us._

Glaring at the tree that made me fall, I slowly sat up, all the while grabbing my head. I rubbed the spot where my head got hit, hoping to ease the pain. Fortunately, it didn't leave a bump, that I'm sure of.

I got up from where I sat and I started to brush off the leaves that may have stuck to my pants. I think that it will be best if I just walk my way through this forest. I think Bright is close by.

Better get there quick.

Speaking of Bright, there is something about her that makes me very curious.

We have been reminded of their arrival beforehand. At first, I thought it would be the usual mad scientist or another idiotic criminal that would join our organization. But to our surprise, that wasn't the case.

Before we went to our rooms to wait for them, my brothers and I talked about this. And while we did, we found out that every other villain was suspicious too, but there was one problem.

The boss.

The boss seemed so open to them, so welcoming, and that has never happened before. In applying, the boss is never satisfied with the performances, even if it was someone really powerful. But to those girls, your highness practically accepted them immediately.

How come?

My brother, Brick, told us to get more information on them. He wasn't buying their act, and he didn't trust any of them. He has been trying to persuade them, especially Bloom, in hopes of getting them to expose themselves.

But as of now, he got none.

But I'm with my brother on this one; I don't believe anything they're saying. It was all too sudden for all of us. However, nothing bad has happened so far. Maybe, just for now, I'll trust them.

But I should not let my guard down whenever I am with them, especially Bright.

Getting to know her more might just do the trick. She's a big mystery to me. And who knows, maybe she might say something interesting which might get herself exposed. However, I don't want to blow my cover so might as well take it slow.

Although it may be an act to have her spill, but my interest in getting to know her isn't.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples. Thinking about this wasn't easing the pain that I was already experiencing.

I was then brought out of my thoughts when I came face to face with a curly blonde haired girl that sat just below a big blue tree. But to my surprise she was asleep.

Probably exhausted.

I walked towards her carefully, hoping not to wake her up from her sleep. I quietly sat beside her. I lightly held her cheek as I took a closer look at her.

She had her eyes closed obviously, which made me gaze at her delicate face more. Even if she is not looking at me, I feel like I'm in a trance just by looking at her, as if I was put under a spell.

I gently caressed her cheek as her head slowly laid upon my shoulder. She sure is a heavy sleeper.

This is the closest distance I have had with any girl. Which felt weird since my heart beated faster and louder as if someone was playing it as a drum.

I am not that stupid enough to not know what is happening to me right now. I know I shouldn't feel this way. And I won't. Never.

But for now, I'll let this one slide.

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V. / Narrative P.O.V.**

As Boomer and Bright enjoyed each other's company, well mainly Boomer was enjoying it, the two leaders were silently making their way towards the said meeting place.

As both leaders strolled through the main path of the forest, not a single word was uttered by either of them. The level of awkwardness rose with every step that they took.

Bringing her head up to look at the red ruff, she stared at his calm and collected look. She was fortunate that the Ruff was not looking at her as he had his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. She examined her counterpart carefully.

With all honesty, she was really taken aback when they first saw them. The snotty annoying little brats became strong powerful villains. She knows that they will be a hard obstacle to overcome if they want to attain information about the R.I.D.'s boss.

But of course, as their leader, she should not be afraid of them.

"How long are you going to stare me down, Miss Hothead?"

She was caught off guard by Brick's sudden statement that made her jump a little.

Annoyed by the nickname that he frequently called her, she glared at him intently. She immediately regained her composure, making sure not to break the death glare she was giving him.

Getting the message, he mischievously countered her glare with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatever Romeo. Don't get too cocky because you don't even have a body that is to die for." she countered, all the while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww. My little Hothead is acting all tough." He teased. "Come on, I think we all know that you can't resist looking, or should I say stare at my hot body. Now, you don't need to feel embarrassed baby doll." Brick stated with a cocky smirk while holding Bloom's chin, teasing her.

This certain action didn't really seem to please the red head. Swiftly grabbing his wrist, she tightened her grip as she intently stared at the bright red rubies that stood a few inches above her. Pursing her lips into a thin line, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really want to pick a fight right now, little Romeo?" she flatly said with a bored expression.

"Acting all cool and collected now are we?" Brick retorted. "I'm not really convinced by that kind of attitude now, Ms. Juliet"

Just by hearing the name 'Juliet' made a huge spark in her.

Using her free hand, she swiftly took her red blade which was kept in her side pocket and she held it just inches away Brick's neck. He has absolutely hit a nerve right there.

"First of all, I was _not_ staring at you. So don't give me that arrogant and cocky attitude of yours. Second, you think that you're so hot and powerful but you're absolutely not!" She exclaimed, bringing the blade closer to his neck.

"And lastly, don't you ever dare call me Juliet again, Romeo, or I swear, I won't even hesitate skin you alive right here, right now, with this blade. Understood?" Bloom threatened. Even though the blade was only mere centimeters away after Bloom's death threat, Brick managed to show a bored and emotionless face towards her.

"Fine. Let's say that you weren't staring at me at all and that I don't look as hot as I already am. But what is with the sudden threat? I don't see any problem with my nickname for you anyway. Did I happen to strike a nerve?" Brick stated staring into Bloom's bright red eyes. Bloom gritted her teeth and her grip on the blade became tighter.

"It's none of your business." She said. "But I am warning you. Once I hear that name from that filthy mouth of yours, I won't hesitate to burn you on the spot." Brick smirked as he heard that.

He held her hand and brought his face closer to hers, careful not to graze his skin on the sharp blade.

"Want to know how filthy my mouth is, little Miss Hothead?" He stated as he brought his lips closer to hers.

Shocked, Bloom tried to step back but Brick placed his free hand on her back, making sure she doesn't make another move. Out of fear, Bloom dropped her blade on the ground. Brick tightened his grip on her hand as his other hand went down from her back to her waist.

"Stop." Bloom bitterly said as she attempted to show a tough girl attitude towards him. She is a villain after all. She stared angrily at him as their noses began to touch.

"Make me." His sly smirk did not leave his face as he tightened his grip on her waist. Bloom ran out of words to say as his lips were only a few centimeters away from hers.

' _Snap out of it Momoko! Don't give in! Stop it!'_ Bloom thought to herself. But, unfortunately, her instincts got the best of her.

Their lips were merely millimeters away as both Bloom and Brick closed their eyes. Both of them waiti—

"Brick! Move!"

A sudden voice called out. Shocked, they both stopped what they were doing. But before Brick could look over his shoulder in order for him to know who called his name, he got hit by a raven haired boy which made both him and Bloom fall on the ground.

"Fuck!" The raven haired male exclaimed, grasping his left shoulder painfully.

Looking over to his shoulder, he saw a pair of red headed leaders, glaring at him. Realizing what he did, and worried about the enraged Butterfly who was chasing after him, he stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. He turned his head to look at the Reds.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta ditch." Butch exclaimed. The green eyed Ruff quickly ran away, ignoring the scrape that was on his shoulder. This left the red headed leaders to be on the ground.

"Shit." Brick cursed as soon as he fell on the ground face first.

But to his surprise, the ground was softer. As he tried to get up, he extended his hand to have the ground support his weight and balance. However, to his surprise, he was able to grab a soft ball.

Well, that's what he thought.

He could not quite put his finger on what he was exactly holding. Curious, he squeezed the soft ball.

"Kya!" Bloom shrieked and slapped Brick hard. Due to the strong impact when Bloom's hand came in contact with his cheek, Brick was sent off of her torso and towards the bark of a big tree. This resulted in him having a cracked spine.

Maybe someone should tell Brick of the saying "Curiosity killed the cat"

"Pervert!" Bloom angrily shouted while she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"I didn't even mean to, jeez! Calm the fuck down! You hit like a dude!" Brick countered as he placed a hand on his cheek. A bright red hand mark was starting to grow visible as he was rubbing it to ease the pain.

Bloom angrily stood up and brushed her clothes. She did not even bother to wait for Brick, let alone talk to him. She was so pissed off that she started to walk, or should I say storm off, away from him.

Brick tried multiple times to call her name but Bloom merely brushed off his attempts. All was well until another raven haired person bumped into her which made her fall face first on the hard ground.

"Ouch!"

"Bloom! Are you alright?!" Asked a worried green-eyed girl named Butterfly.

She kneeled beside Bloom to make sure she was alright. Butterfly tried to get a glimpse of her sister's face but Bloom merely laid there on the ground with her hair covering her face.

"Just leave me here and catch Butch. I can manage. He went straight ahead." Bloom said as she was still laying there. She did not even bother to lift her face up.

"I owe you one. Thanks, man." Butterfly gratefully said as she ran off to where Bloom directed.

 _'Ground, just eat me now, please. Bad luck doesn't seem to want to leave my side anyway.'_ Bloom thought as she let out a loud groan.

She flipped herself over so that her back was on the ground. She spent minutes staring blankly at the sky still hoping for the ground to eat her, in hopes of it putting her out of her misery.

Suddenly, a hand reached out to her. She didn't need to look at the person to know who it was. She only knows one person who wears a leather jacket with red lining. She ignored his offer of helping her up and stared at the sky more.

"Are you going to let me help you up or would you rather have me drag you all the way to headquarters?" Brick asked as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'd rather get myself killed than be with you." She replied.

"Tsk. So stubborn." He grabbed her hand and forcefully lifted her up. He suddenly carried her bridal style and flew away. Bloom tried to push him away but that only made his grip around her tighten. After many failed attempts, she finally snaps.

"Put me down! I will kill you in your sleep if you don't put me down right now, Brick Jojo!" Bloom shouted with irritation visible in her voice.

"Stop being a drama queen." He replied, trying to get her to hold still. "The rest are already flying behind us. So if you don't want to head back to headquarters then be my guest."

Surprised, Bloom looked behind and there were Boomer and Bright who were flying side by side while carrying Butch and Butterfly on their backs. Bloom didn't miss the marks on Butch and Butterfly's necks which were probably left by needles. Senbon needles to be exact.

Bloom sighed. _'They'll never learn.'_

Boomer and Bright looked at each other then they looked at Brick and Bloom. _'Leaders, they'll never get along.'_

They peacefully flew back to headquarters. And again, no one said a word.

Well at least we can all say, _mission accomplished_.

* * *

 **Update as of 6/29/17: Woo! I'm on a roll baby! :D Just one more updated chapter to go before chapter 9! However, to keep things short for this chapter, the major changes in this chapter include Bright's personal thoughts of her life, and Boomer's plan to expose the girls of their secrets. Minor changes include more dialogue, and a slight change in scenes.**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	8. Mission 2: Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The plot and any mentioned OCs in this story are my ONLY property.**

 **Warning: This story is rated T and it contains vulgar language, violence, and minor suggestive adult themes. Please also be reminded that there will be a slight lime in this chapter. You have been warned.**

 **(Note: This story might get a future M-rating)**

* * *

 **Narrative P.O.V. / Third Person's P.O.V.**

Silently, the team had landed safely from their mission. A pair knocked out raven-headed agents eventually became conscious the moment they set foot in the castle.

"You seriously have to go on a diet dude. It ain't easy carrying you around, you know?" Boomer commented while rubbing his sore shoulder. Butch turned around to face his brother, giving him an irritated look.

"Shut it, moron." Boomer merely rolled his eyes at his brother's reply. He glanced over to Bright, who in return, met his deep blue eyes.

"Shall we?" Boomer asked, leading Bright to the elevator. Bright nodded and stepped into the elevator. An awkward silence enveloped the pair in the elevator as they made their way to their room.

"Damn, I'm beat. So what do you say babe, wanna hit the hay?" Butch said, placing his arm around Butterfly's shoulder, receiving a scowl from Butterfly.

"You never learn do you?" Butterfly said, glaring daggers at him. "Don't you dare come in my room later. I don't want a perverted idiot sniffing me in my sleep." And just like that, Butterfly disappeared, leaving Butch on the floor. Regretting what he did, he dusted off his clothes and stood up.

"Smooth move, Casanova." Brick chuckled.

"Shut up, asshole. She better thank me since I don't intend to use the spare key for her room." Butch said before entering the elevator.

"So Bloom, shall w—" Brick turned around, just to be met by dust.

 _'And I thought Bright was the fast one.'_ Brick thought as he entered the elevator.

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

I heard the door opening as I lay down on my bed. Little do they know, I was the first one to get up, even before Boomer and Bright. I silently flew as soon as Brick put me down. And now, here I am, reminiscing about what happened.

 _"Hey, Juliet."_

 _"Pretty as always, little Juliet."_

 _"I love you, my Juliet."_

That name. That name stuck with me. It defined me. It haunted my memories ever since.

 _"Is everything okay, Juliet?"_

No, everything is not okay. Why? Why did it have to affect me like this? I have forgotten about him. His existence, I forgot about it. But, why am I feeling this way? This feeling, I know it all too well. Being broken, sad, empty, it's just too familiar.

It's been a year now.

12 months, 365 days, 52 weeks, 525600 hours, 31536000 seconds, since that time where it happened. That day when I first got my heart broken. That day when it felt like all was lost. That day when I wanted to disappear. That day I wanted to fade.

 _"Don't cry, Juliet."_

I never cried like this before. Tears dripped down my face, but neither a sniff nor a sigh escaped my lips. I already lived with the pain. I got used to it.

It's all too familiar.

"Uh, did I come at a wrong time?" I suddenly sat up as I heard Brick's voice. I quickly wiped my tears and directed my gaze towards the entrance of the door.

"No, it's okay. Just remember to knock next time." I don't have the energy to raise my voice at him. In all honestly, I'm not mad at him. I'm glad he snapped me out of my thoughts. And I'm thankful because he's not making fun of me. I could sense the concern in his voice.

"You left something." He raised his hand, showing a ruby heart necklace dangling on his fingers. I looked down and touched the spot on my chest where the necklace once stood.

"It must have come off when I was carrying you a while ago." A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. I silently giggled. I never saw this side of Brick. I always saw him as the cocky red-headed leader of the ruffs. But I never thought that he can be an easily flustered guy.

I stood up and I took the necklace from his hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at me and went back to his room. I looked at the necklace in my hand and gave a weak smile at it. I held onto the doorknob and started closing the door. I'm tired.

I just hope Brick understands that.

"And, uh, I'm sorry about what happened a while ago." I jumped a little as I heard him speak. I opened the door again and I saw him leaning against the couch. He wasn't looking at me but I know that he knows that I heard him.

"It's okay." He lifted up his face to look at me, and I smiled at him. A sincere smile. He just smirked.

"I bet you wanted to do it anyway." I just chuckled at what he said. I bet that he just doesn't want his flustered side to show again. And to be honest, I like it this way. Him teasing me, and we'd end up fighting. It seems more normal for us. We're enemies, not allies.

But of course, he'll never know that.

"Good night, Brick."

"You're already sleeping? It's still early."

"Do you mind waking me up at 7:00?" I asked. I'm really exhausted. I needed to rest.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks."

"Good night, Bloom." I smiled once again.

"Night." I closed the door and I laid down on my bed. Just as I was about to take a nap, I got a message from Butterfly through the device that the Professor gave us.

"Momoko, are you still awake?"

I giggled at the mention of my name. I miss that name. Not Blossom, not Bloom, not Juliet, just Momoko.

It's funny to think that we're already used to calling each other by our new evil names. But, once in a while, it's nice to call each other by their real name. It just feels right. It might take a long time for this to already end but all of this is for a good cause. It's for the sake of everyone.

"Yeah, I'm up. Why'd you call?"

"The professor contacted me. He said that we need to get all of the villains' profiles and stats" I gave out a loud groan.

"I'm tired, Kaoru. Can't we just do it tomorrow night?"

"Hey, the professor said it, not me. I just want this mission to end as soon as possible. And besides, I can't stand being near Butch, he's driving me insane!" I chuckled at her sudden outburst. I pity her, in all honesty.

"Okay, fine. We'll sneak out at midnight. At 11:55 pm, you'll teleport to Bright's room to pick her up. After that, both of you will teleport to my room. We'll do this together."

"Okay then, that will be a piece of cake. But, where do we get the files exactly?" She asked "This whole castle is one huge maze. It'll take us longer if we just explore the whole building. We have to work quickly so that no one will catch us."

"Then you'll just have to seduce Butch into giving you the information,"I smirked at my statement. "After all, he seems like an easy one to persuade." I added, chuckling. Considering that we need those documents, Butterfly has no other choice than to listen to me.

"What!?" She exclaimed. "Why don't you just seduce Brick instead!? I'd rather die than to do that! He's practically going to be the death of me!"

"Maybe because he's too suspicious?" I pointed out. "He's a genius compared to Butch. He basically has the brain of a goldfish. I stated.

"But he has the mind of a sick pervert!" She replied. "There's no way I'm going near that guy."

"Kaoru, won't you relax? He's not going to eat you. Stop being a drama queen, you're reminding me of Princess Morbucks." I retorted.

"Easy for you to say! You don't share the same room as him! Let alone get paired up with him all the time!" She said.

"At least you're not paired with a genius that has an ego that's higher than his own IQ."

"I'd rather have that than this moron." She said. "Can I switch rooms with you?" She asked, groaning.

"Unfortunately, you can't," I replied, giggling. "You've got to get used to it. We're going to be here for like a few months."

"Then how come I have to do everything? Why can't Miyako do it? I bet Boomer knows his ways."

"Well, unlike Butch, Boomer is the forgetful one. And he's terrible at directions. So, we have no other choice than to use Butch as a source of information." I heard Butterfly give out a loud sigh.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it. You owe me big time for this Momoko."

"Whatever you say, Kaoru." I said. "Don't forget to give Butchie Boy his doggy treat afterwards. The poor boy deserves something since you don't really see Ms. Kaoru Matsubara seduce anyone."

"So he's my pet now?"

"You can think of it that way. And who knows, maybe it'll be a lot easier if you see him as a dog." I heard Kaoru groan which resulted in me letting out a faint laugh.

"Oh, and by the way, tell Miyako that she needs to get information on the boss from Boomer."

"I thought he was supposed to be the forgetful one?"

"That may be, but I don't think he'll forget any information about his boss. I mean, look, all of the agents practically kiss his feet. And what other reason can you think of as to why they treat him like royalty?"

"You've got a point."

"And besides, Boomer is the gullible one. I'm sure that Miyako can manage."

"That makes two of them." I giggled at Kaoru's statement. That might be the case, but I trust Miyako to do her part.

"Anyways, I need to rest. I'll talk to you as soon as I wake up."

"Alright then. I'll see you."

"Bye." After I ended the conversation, I laid my head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Butterfly's P.O.V.**

It was 6:45 pm. It was almost dinner time. Which means it's already time for my part of the mission.

 _"Then you'll just have to seduce Butch into giving you the information."_ I shuddered at the thought of me doing that to him. I'll admit that I've dated a lot of guys. And because of that, I've been able to flirt my way out of anything. And to point out, I have _flirted_ my way out, not full-on _seduce_ someone. I'd probably puke halfway through it.

And now that I'm in this situation, do I really need to do it with that guy? For fuck's sake, he's a goddamn pervert! Can't I just ask him directly? It'll be a lot easier that way.

 _"Whatever you say Kaoru. Don't forget to give Butchie Boy his doggy treat afterwards. The poor boy deserves something since you don't really see Ms. Kaoru seduce anyone."_ I mentally cursed at the thought. He's going to need something after this. He's going to need heavy protective gear before I beat his ass.

I just rubbed my temples in frustration. I just have to get this over with as soon as possible. The faster this ends, the better.

I opened the door and I saw Butch playing on his Xbox. It looks as if he didn't notice me entering his room since he had his eyes practically glued to the screen.

 _Perfect._

I stood behind him as he stared intently at the screen. I was shaking by this point. What was I supposed to do? I don't even know what to do or say now!

I breathed in and out in order to regain my composure.

 _You can do this._

I placed my hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it. He was startled by the sudden touch. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Hey." I said. His shocked expression suddenly turned into a cocky one. I could just sense it from his smirk.

"Hey." He said. "What made you drop by?" He raised his eyebrow at me, his smirk still plastered on his face. This is going to a bigger pain in the ass than it already is.

"Nothing much, I was bored." I said as I let out a fake sigh. I raked my hands through his hair and I started caressing his neck. His smirk grew wider as I continued touching him.

"You seem tired." I said as I gazed into his eyes. Oh, I just want to pluck those damn eyes right here, right now.

"A little, why don't you take a seat?" He asked as he tapped the empty space beside him. I obliged as I went over to him, making sure to do a very sexy strut towards him.

I sat beside him, pressing myself onto his chest. I could feel his husky breath on me. I rested my head on his chest, his heart was beating faster than usual. I smirked at the thought of him under my control.

I wonder how far I can go?

"Uh, Butterfly." I looked up and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. I just gave him a seductive smile and I placed my hand on top of his. I caressed his hand with my thumb, smiling innocently at him.

"Why?" I asked, masking innocence in my voice.

"Nothing." The blush on his cheeks disappeared and he draped his arm on my shoulder.

 _Kill me now._

"Butch, mind if I ask you something?" I said while squeezing his hand.

"Shoot."

"Do you do scans and on your members here? Physical exams, or anything like that?" I looked up at him and he just smirked.

"Of course. We need to monitor everyone's stats here. The monthly scan was just last week." I smirked at what he said. It was working. I decided to be bolder with my actions.

I removed his arm from my shoulder, causing him to frown. I just smiled at him and I sat in his lap, sideways. I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"So, you store them somewhere?" I asked, bringing my face closer.

"Yeah, it's in the File Room." Looking satisfied with my actions, he came in closer towards my face. Bloom will be so dead after this. I got up from his lap in order to adjust myself. Instead of sitting sideways, I was now facing him, staring into his forest green eyes. As I looked at him, I began playing with his hair. I twirled a strand of it around my finger, giving him a flirty smile as I did.

"Mind giving a little someone a tour after dinner?" I asked, leaning forward until our foreheads were touching each other.

"I wouldn't mind." He said as his smirk grew wider, our lips just centimeters away. As much as I love toying with him, this is not going the way I wanted it to.

And it's only going to get worse.

"Well then, here's a reward for being a good boy." And just like that, I sealed the distance between us.

I kissed him hard as I pulled him closer to me. He responded, adding more passion. I placed my hands on his shoulders, tilting my head more to deepen the kiss. I raked my fingers through his hair, giving it a light tug. He then snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I _hated_ this, so much. There was no spark between us, and there was no spark in the kiss. It was just a mission. Nothing more, nothing less.

So _why_ can't I stop?

After what seemed like forever, we stopped our heated makeout session. We were both gasping for air by this point.

"I never knew you were a good kisser." He said smirking.

"I could say the same about you." I hate to admit it, but it was true. He knew his ways.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what really made you drop by?" I mentally screamed in my head. I thought Brick was supposed to be the suspicious one?

"Is it wrong for me to drop by?" I asked with a pout.

"Not really, just curious as to why you kissed me right now." Trust me, Butch, it's never going to happen again.

"Why? Don't you want us to continue what we started back at Crystal Creek?" The words tasted like bile on my lips. I don't want this at all. Why was I taking this too far?

Why does it feel like I want this to happen?

"You were the one who practically pushed me away," Butch said, slight pain evident in his voice. "Not to mention that you began beating me up afterwards."

"I'm sorry," I said as I leaned in, my forehead touching his once more. "It was just so sudden." He just smirked.

"It's okay." He gazed at my eyes and I gave him another seductive smile. "Now, where were we?" I asked as I kissed him again. As the kiss got rougher, he began to gently push me on the couch. And as I laid down on the couch, he was careful not to break the kiss. I raked my hands through his spiky hair. As he deepened the kiss, he started pulling down the straps of my black tank top.

No, this is _not_ what I want.

I _wanted_ to stop, but how come my body isn't listening? This isn't right.

I wanted to push him off of me, but my hands just stayed there on his chest, feeling the chiseled abs underneath. My hands started tugging on the hem of his shirt. Groaning at my attempts of ridding him of his clothes, he broke the kiss. And in one swift move, he removed his shirt.

He kissed me again with more force this time. I could almost taste the passion in his kisses. My hands went down, gently feeling his exposed torso. I traced the outline of his abs, making him let out a soft moan. He sat up once again and removed my tank top, leaving me with only my shorts and bra. As he placed his lips back on mine, he placed his hands on my waist, lightly caressing it.

Stop, Kaoru, _stop!_ Snap out of it! I want to, no, I _need_ to stop. This is going way too far. But, my body kept moving in sync with his kisses and his touch.

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Even if I didn't want to, I obliged. He explored the cavern of my mouth, memorizing every inch. I held onto his neck, pulling him closer to me. We fought for dominance, passion seeping through both of us. I felt him place his hands on my shorts, tugging on it as he tried to pry them off me.

 _Please, no._

But before we could go any further, the doorbell rung. We both immediately pulled away from one another. He cursed under his breath as he got off from the couch, not even bothering to wear his shirt. I silently thanked the heavens as I wore my tank top. It's a good thing that our dinner was already here.

Speaking of dinner, wasn't it suppose to arrive here earlier?

Butch opened the door and there revealed a man in his butler suit with a cart full of food.

"We are deeply sorry for the delay Mr. Jojo and Ms. Butterfly."

"Just give me the damn food." Butch snapped at the man.

"Right away, sir." The man picked up two plates from the cart and gave them to Butch. Butch took the plates and placed it on the table.

"Have a nice me—" Before the man good finish, Butch slammed the door.

Someone is missing the kisses, huh?

"Relax, Butch." I said as I stood up and went over to the table. I sat down and I saw him rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, I just hate being interrupted." I just gave a weak smile as I started eating my dinner. Little does he know, I'm glad that we were interrupted.

"Are we still doing that tour or would you rather have fun later on?" Butch looked at me as he gave me a smirk.

 _You wish._

"I gave you that reward because you were going to give me a tour. Don't want that reward to go to waste now do we?" He just frowned and sat down on the table.

"Fine." I just smirked at his reaction.

"If you'll be a good boy, I'll give you a better reward." I said as I gave him a wink. I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes after I said that.

Yeah, I'll give you a better reward.

I'll continue where we left off.

Where I was about to kick your ass in Crystal Creek! I'll give you the beating of the century!

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Bloom, wake up." I was suddenly woken up by Brick's voice. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. As my surroundings began to appear clearer, I looked up at Brick, who was giving me a charming smile.

"Good morning." I said as I let out a yawn. I then heard him let out a faint chuckle.

"You mean, good evening." He said. "Dinner just arrived. Just come to my room once you're up and ready." I just gave him a nod and he exited my room.

I removed the sheets from my body and I wore my black and red flip flops. I got up from my bed and I sat in front of my vanity.

Damn, my hair was a complete mess.

I just let out a sigh and I started combing through my hair. It took every ounce of self-control to not just chop my hair off with a blade. It was nearly impossible to comb this properly. Feeling frustrated, I slammed the comb on the vanity.

Better just stuck with a bun. It's taking me too much time to put this into a ponytail.

I twisted my hair and started forming a high bun. I took some bobby pins to control some stray hairs. After placing the bobby pins, I grabbed my black bow and placed it in its usual spot.

Looking satisfied with my hair, I took my cherry lip gloss and applied a light coat on my lips. After that, I started fixing all my things, putting everything back in its proper place.

I got up from my vanity and I went to Brick's room. I saw him already eating. He looked up as soon as I closed the door. I plastered a smile and I sat in front of him.

"So, want to come with me later?" Brick asked as he finished what he was eating.

"Where to?"

"I'm going to the training room. Just to have a workout." I chuckled at this.

"In the evening?"

"Hey, I didn't get to do it in the morning because you guys arrived."

"I don't know. I'm still a bit tired." I said as I took another bite of my chicken cordon blue.

"Suit yourself. I know that you just can't keep up with these guns." He smirked as he pointed at his biceps. I also smirked in reply.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Are you up for it?" I just smirked at his statement.

"You're on."

* * *

 **Update as of 6/29/17: So, we had a 10-month hiatus for this chapter, and a 7-month hiatus for chapter 9. This just proves that I'm the laziest person in the whole world XD. Ten months ago, this was the longest chapter by far! But after a short while, it will now be chapter 9! It will be my apology for this very, _very_ slow update of this story. There will also be a preview of chapter 10 in the next chapter so stay tuned ;)**

 **This story has been a very good and memorable experience for me, and I'm very grateful for that.**

 **I will continue to write this story. The updates may not be as fast as they used to be, but there will be updates and I _will_ finish this story :)**

 **I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **~Disastress**


	9. Step 5: Be Convincing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The story line and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property.**

 **This merely serves as a means of entertainment for viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; it includes vulgar language, violence, and minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

 _9:00pm_

"Are you sure you don't want to just wait for tomorrow?" I asked, looking at Brick who started to fix the pieces of equipment in the training room. "I'm getting tired you know."

An hour after we ate, we immediately headed towards the training room. I tried to back out but Brick was too persistent in getting me to go one-on-one against him. No matter what I did, it ended up with me agreeing since he wouldn't take no for an answer.

On the way here, neither one of us spoke. I found it awkward since we were literally having a debate earlier on whether we should do this or not. Although, even if no one spoke, I could still feel the tension between us. It's almost as if he was trying to trap me.

And I know that up until now, he was still suspicious.

I don't blame him. Everyone was suspicious. However, we need to finish this mission as fast as we can. The only thing we need to be careful of is the way we act in front of the others. Nothing else.

Well, at least, as of now.

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met with mine. Chuckling, a smirk was plastered on his face. "Don't tell me that you're still trying to chicken out of this?"

"I'm just trying to get some rest, okay?" I said, sighing. "It has been a rough day for all of us. I mean, we got a mission right off the bat. Do you even know how long it took us to get here to begin with?"

As he suddenly stopped in his tracks, he turned around, looking at me confused with his eyebrow raised. "How _did_ you get here?"

Suddenly taken aback by his question, I was at a lost for words. Though I tried to mask this, I couldn't help but clear my throat at the sudden nervous feeling that I was feeling.

"Well, it seems like your boss forgot to mention this, but we practically traveled 2 days trying to find your headquarters." I started. "We were basically born on the edge of the country."

"On what part?" My eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest. Damn this guy.

"In an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere, basically." I replied. "Any more questions?" He eyed me from head to toe, a hint of doubt evident in his gesture. As his eyes met mine, I remained calm as I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Fortunately for you, I don't have any." He said, grabbing a dumbbell with his right hand. "Yet."

He threw the dumbbell at me which made me catch it midair effortlessly. I looked down at the dumbbell for a while before I returned my gaze back at Brick.

"I know that you don't believe anything I say, but it doesn't really matter." I replied, smirking. "I don't blame you for being _scared_."

As the word 'scared' escaped my lips, his ears perked up at what he just heard. He fixated his eyes on me. He seemed shocked for a second, but it faded as he smirked at me.

"Trust me, babe, I'm anything but scared." Chuckling, I dropped the dumbbell on the floor as my hand was engulfed in flames.

"Prove it." And with that, we lunged at each other, looking at each with only one thing evident in our eyes.

 _Determination._

* * *

 **Butterfly's P.O.V.**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, groaning as we were literally walking through a maze just to get to the files room.

"Eager much?" Butch asked, snickering. "Look, hon, if you don't want to get to the files room, then we should just go back to our room and continue what we're doing." He said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not coming back to the room unless you show me the file room." I said, making him frown. "You're not getting your reward if you don't hurry up."

"Whatever you say." Butch replied, smirking.

As we made another turn, we were suddenly met with another staircase leading downstairs. As I looked down, I was overwhelmed by the really dark staircase that didn't seem to end. I looked at him, but he just went straight ahead as he walked down the stairs.

It was pitch black. No sign of light was evident as we made our way down. I remained mindful of my footing as I tried to follow the sound of his footsteps.

"Watch your step, babe." I heard him say which made me roll my eyes.

"I don't really need you telling me that." I replied as we continued walking down. As we did, I accidentally tripped which made me grasp Butch's shoulders for support.

"What did I tell you?" He asked in a teasing manner, making me groan in anger.

"Just shut up and walk." I retorted as I hesitantly tugged onto Butch's shirt. Hearing him snicker made me almost want to smack him.

As I waited for him to start moving, he removed my hand from his shirt and lightly gripped onto my arm. His grip wasn't painful, but I was a bit doubtful of his actions. He was a villain, the bad guy, who knows what's going on with his head?

After a moment, he started to walk, guiding me as he did so. He did it slowly and carefully, making me a bit confused by this point. His touch was so gentle, so soft.

It was calming.

"Just a little bit more." He said as we saw a faint glow. It was dim, but as we went down more, we were able to clearly see the light illuminating in front of a large door.

As I was able to see where I was going, I slowly tried to remove my arm from Butch's grasp. He clearly didn't want to let go, but his grip loosened as we stood in front of the door.

Looking back, I could barely see the entrance where we came from. It was really, _really_ dark. The room was basically hidden from sight.

I wonder why.

Returning my gaze back to Butch, I saw him putting his hand on the hand scanner. As it started to scan him, a loud beep was heard as the door opened. He looked back at me, a blank expression on his face.

"Shall we?" He asked, plastering his usual annoying smirk on his face. I just raised my eyebrow at him as I started to walk in the room. Stepping in, I heard his footsteps trail mine. And as he stood beside me, the door behind us closed.

As I looked around the room, my head started to hurt.

This place was huge! Not to mention that there were a ton of tall drawers in it. This is going to be a pain in the ass once we start looking through all of these!

"And why make this hidden again?" I asked Butch who just leaned against the wall.

"This room holds a lot of secrets about this organization. Remember the documents we got from our mission?" I nodded. "They were one of the files that held information on our boss's stuff. It was kept here, and this room is one of the most important rooms in this whole place. Every one of these files is strictly monitored at all times. I'm surprised on how Gao Liu even managed to get those."

As I started to take mental notes of the place, I started to walk around. There were a lot of drawers, but they are all arranged. It was a relief, but I was a little concerned about the security of this place.

There was something wrong when we walked down those stairs. It was almost like it was tiring. I felt drained.

Why?

"Hey babe, are you done lookin' around?" Butch asked. "I don't have all day you know. Plus, you still owe me." Ignoring what he said, I started to do a full scan on the place. Just as I was starting to get accustomed to this place, I started to picture this room in my head. From our room, to the staircase, to the front door, I had memorized it all.

It'll be a walk in the park once midnight strikes.

Turning around, I smirked at Butch, pulling his arm as the door opened.

"You're right." I said. As he raised his eyebrow at me, I started to picture our room. And in merely one second, we were back where we started.

As I removed my grip on his arm, he suddenly gripped my wrist, pulling me closer to him. He started to stroke the side of my face as he circled his arm around my waist. I stood there shocked as he smirked at me.

The nerve of this guy!

"Now, where were we?" He asked, chuckling. As I tried to back away, I quickly closed my eyes as I tried to picture my room. As I could feel his breath coming closer, I was suddenly teleported back to my room.

Opening my eyes, I quickly ran towards my door, locking it as I heard Butch groaning from the other side of the door. Sliding down the door, I started taking in some deep breaths.

I felt exhausted.

Resting my head against the door, I faintly heard a chuckle from Butch's room.

"You can't hide forever Butterfly. You still owe me."

 _Great._

As I rested my forehead on my hand, I started thinking.

It's not too late to kill that pervert, right?

* * *

 **Blossom's P.O.V.**

As a total of thirty minutes have passed with us sparring, we were both left sitting on the floor as we were both panting.

"Didn't know you could show a guy a good time." Brick said, making me chuckle.

"Neither did I." I replied. "You weren't bad yourself."

"What do you expect?" He asked. "Just look at these guns." He then pointed to his muscles.

"What guns?" I asked, pretending to be confused. "You don't have any!" I said, teasing him. He frowned before punching me playfully on the arm.

"Very funny."

"I try." I replied, laughing.

As I looked at him, he had a serious expression on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"`What's wrong?" I asked.

"You still haven't told me."

"Told you what?"

"As to why you guys hate the Powerpuff Girls." He said, making me lower my head.

"Oh." I said. "It's nothing interesting."

"I'm not going to stop asking you until you tell me." He said with a serious tone. I looked at him, a bit worried about what I have to say. I honestly don't know what to say to him.

But then, realization hit me.

"They arrested our father." I said, making him cock his head to the side in confusion.

"Your father?"

"Yeah, our creator." I said. "When we were kids, our father got captured by the Powerpuff Girls when he was trying to rob a bank. And when he was sent to prison, my sisters and I were left alone in that abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere."

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"When we grew up, we started to do the same thing our father did to survive, we became thieves." I explained. "Using the powers that our father gave us, we robbed several mercenaries while they were exploring in a forest near our house. We grew up in crime, which is the only thing we know what to do."

"How did you find out about this place then?"

"Our father worked here." I stated. "When he went to jail, he told us about this place. He said he wanted revenge on the Powerpuff Girls. As for us? We want our father back. And now we're here, carrying out his wish."

After I explained it, he looked at me dead in the eye. He remained like that for a while, just staring at me without saying anything. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

Was he not buying it?

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked, masking hurt in my voice. If I'm going to pretend to be in this situation, I better as well commit to it. And as far as I know, Brick is the hardest one to convince.

"It's not that, it's just..." He said. "I don't know. Nevermind, forget it." He then stood up, grabbed his towel and started to walk towards the door.

"You coming?" He asked as he stood in front of the door. I nodded in response.

I walked a bit slowly as I made my way towards him. The awkwardness then hit me when I stood beside him. And as usual, he said nothing.

Total silence once again.

He closed the door gently before we both started walking towards the elevator. As I lowered my head, I was able to glance at his face. He had a blank expression but there was something in his eyes that said otherwise.

I just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

 **Narrative/Third Person's P.O.V.**

The cold night remained silent as most people inside headquarters were already sound asleep. As three ladies were starting to get ready for their mission, the hands on the clock moved as the stroke of twelve signaled the start of their dirty work.

 _'Butterfly.'_ A red-haired leader called out. _'Is everything ready?'_

 _'Ready as ever, boss.'_

 _'Good, go get Bright. I'll wait for you guys here.'_

 _'Copy that.'_ With that said, a certain raven-haired girl teleported to her friend's room, quickly grabbing her.

As Bloom grabbed her scanner, she placed it in her belt, securing it in place. After a minute, she heard a thud from behind her. She turned around and was met with two of her friends. As their eyes met, they all exchanged looks.

Walking over towards Butterfly, she firmly grabbed her left arm as Bright clung onto her right arm. With an affirmative nod, Butterfly started to concentrate. In less than a second, they have arrived at the top of the staircase from a while back.

"What the hell?" Butterfly said. "This wasn't where I intended to go."

"What do you mean by that?" Bloom asked.

"I meant for us to teleport inside the room. But instead, we ended up here." Butterfly said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think you just need to get used to your powers Butterfly, don't sweat it." Bright said. "It is awfully dark though."

"Let me take care of that." Bloom said. As she took a step forward, her hand started to emit a red flame, illuminating the staircase. She looked over her shoulder, giving both Bright and Butterfly the signal for them to follow her.

"The ceiling's too low, we'll just walk down. Just avoid making too much noise." Nodding in response, both of them started to trail behind Bloom.

All three of them slowly went down the stairs; their heels lightly clicking as they went down. After a while, Bloom's flame started to get smaller. She tried to make it brighter, but it was putting a strain on her arm. She groaned at the sudden pain.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Bright asked as she saw her friend in pain.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it." Bloom replied. Giving her friend a sad look, Bright placed her hand on Bloom's arm.

"It's okay, we'll manage. Don't push yourself too much." Bright said with a smile, making Bloom extinguish her flames. With that, they were left with total darkness. Clinging onto each other, they slowly made their way downstairs.

"There it is." Butterfly said as they approached a familiar light from earlier. As they went down quickly, they were then met by a large door with a hand scanner beside it.

"How do we get in?" Bright asked.

"With the hand scanner?" Butterfly asked in a sarcastic tone.

"How are you so sure that the scanner recognizes us?" Bright retorted. "I'm pretty sure we've just arrived here, Butterfly."

"Well, we won't know unless we try." Butterfly said, making her way towards the scanner. She then placed her hand on the scanner. With a small beep, the door opened. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Bright a smirk.

"Told you, sweetheart." Bright just rolled her eyes in response as they made their way inside the room. Looking around, Bloom started to scan everything with her X-ray vision. As she her eyes landed on the right side of the room, she was able to spot the files on their targets.

"Over there." She said as she pointed towards the section on the right. "Let's go."

All three of them walked over towards the files. As they made it to their destination, Bloom suddenly stopped in her tracks. She pointed at the top drawer that was labeled _'Monthly Scans: May 20XX'_

"Bright, can you get them for me?"

"With pleasure." Bright replied with a smile. As she flew to the top drawer, her eyes saw a lock on the drawer. She grabbed a pin from her hair and started to pick the lock with it. As she felt it unlock, she opened the drawer, quickly grabbing all of the files in it.

Bright then slowly landed as she handed over the documents to Bloom. Grabbing her scanner, she started to examine the files one by one. As she scanned another one, she stopped to look over at Bright and Butterfly.

"While I scan these, I want you guys to grab some recent mission files from one of these drawers." She ordered.

"Do you have a spare scanner on you?" Butterfly asked.

"Bright has one, use that." With that done, they all started to do what they were told.

A few minutes went by as they were all starting to wrap up what they did. As they all finished putting back all the files in the right place, all of them started to head back towards the door.

"That was easier than I expected." Butterfly said.

" _Too_ easy." Bloom said, remaining still as she had picked up something. "Do you guys hear that?"

Both Bright and Butterfly stood still, trying to pick up what Bloom was hearing. It was then that they started to hear footsteps coming closer. Faint voices can also be heard as the footsteps started to get louder. Panicking, Bright looked over towards Bloom and Butterfly.

"What now?" She whispered. Butterfly and Bloom looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Can't you teleport us?" Bloom asked.

"I would if I could! There's something here that's messing up with our powers!" Butterfly retorted in a soft voice. Looking at each other, Bloom started to look for a place to hide. As she spotted a pile of old boxes, she tugged on their sleeves and pulled them behind the boxes.

"Stay still and don't make a sound." She ordered, making both of them nod.

The door opened, revealing two men dressed up in leather jackets and dark pants. They were tall and they both had a gun on their belts. Looking around, both men started to walk around.

"What did the boss wanted?" One man asked.

"It was something about our recent project or something. Just look for it." His partner replied.

With the two men conversing, Butterfly started to look for a way to escape. Seeing as the two men had already gone deep in the file room, Butterfly started to move slowly, nudging her two friends to follow her. Bloom looked at Bright, then to Butterfly, slowly standing up as she followed Butterfly. Bright was quick to respond as she trailed both of her friends.

With light and quick footsteps, they made it out without being caught. And without warning, all three of them started to run up the dark staircase. They carefully tried to run without creating too much noise. However, it caused Bright to trip.

"Kya!" She exclaimed, causing Bloom and Butterfly to stop. Looking back, Bloom heard the door close shut. _'Oh no.'_

"Did you hear that?" The man inside the file room asked his partner.

"There must be an intruder. Let's investigate it quickly." And just like that, both men went outside to investigate the sudden noise that they heard.

As the sound of footsteps came closer, Bloom began to panic. "Bright, grab my hand." She said, trying to find Bright's arm. As she felt her grip her hand, she tugged onto Butterfly's sleeve. And without warning, they started to fly out.

"Lower your head." Bloom whispered as they nearly made it back on top. "Butterfly, once we get to the entrance, teleport us back to my room."

As they neared the entrance, more footsteps could be heard trailing behind them. They all began to feel nervous; their hearts beating fast. And as they flew, Bloom started to feel tired. She tried to speed through, giving all she's got.

 _'Just a little more.'_ The entrance was close. So close. With her last ounce of strength, she signaled Butterfly to teleport them back.

"Butterfly, now!" She said in a soft voice. Butterfly closed her eyes shut, quickly picturing Bloom's room. As the footsteps came closer, they were suddenly teleported back to Bloom's room.

As they set foot in the room, all three of them fell down, exhausted. Their pants and heavy breathing filled the room.

"I'm not going back there." Butterfly said. "That place is just fucked up."

"Why did our powers not work there?" Bright asked.

"I don't know, but I felt it draining my energy when I first went there." Butterfly replied.

"I'm just glad we're back." Bloom replied, taking in deep breaths. "And, we've got our files." She said, holding up two flash drives. As she slowly stood up, she walked towards her desk and sat down.

She turned on her laptop, inserting both of the flash drives in it.

"What was the purpose of this again?" Butterfly asked, seemingly getting her strength back.

"We needed more information on our enemies. They've been quiet for a long time now, and the professor wanted us to send these to him. It could help us when the time comes for us to take over this place." Bloom replied.

As she opened the files, she looked over each one of them. Bright and Butterfly stood behind her, reading along with her.

She first opened the S-ranked agents' files, going through all the information.

First, she opened Sedusa's file.

"Name, Sedusa. Her age is 26 and is an active S-ranked agent."

"That's pretty obvious." Butterfly said.

"Her most recent injury being a broken rib and her most recent being a severe fever." Bloom continued. "Her health condition is good, power is stable, and has a vision of 40/40. Over the past month, she has been assigned with twenty missions and has completed a total of eighteen of them."

"Does it say what the missions were?" Bright asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Bloom replied.

"Then that means that these files are just a bunch of junk." Butterfly said.

"Let's look over all of them first."

Bloom then opened the second file which belonged to Mojo.

"Agent's name, Mojo Jojo. He is an active S-ranked primate with an abnormally massive and exposed brain."

"Which he often doesn't use." Butterfly commented, making Bright giggle.

"He was assigned with fifteen missions and has completed all fifteen of them. His health condition remains good, his power is stable, and his vision is perfect."

"And again, nothing interesting." Butterfly said, groaning. "Did we do all of that for nothing?"

"Well, it's up to the Professor to figure out what do to with this. I'll just send it to him right away." Bloom said.

"But before you do, I think you should look over these first, Bloom." Bright said, handing over her own flash drive.

"What's that?"

"It's something really interesting and something really creepy." Bright said as Bloom started to scan the content flash drive.

"Were you able to get any mission files from any of the agents?" Bloom asked as she began scrolling through the dozens of files.

"Surprisingly, there weren't any." Bright replied. "My guess is that they don't keep it there."

"Where do you think they place those kinds of stuff?" Butterfly asked.

"I have no clue."

As Bloom thoroughly looked through all of the files in it, she found a file labeled _Inventions_. She hovered the mouse over to it, opening it to reveal a bunch of pictures of different kinds of robots. Some of which are familiar to the girls.

"What the hell?" Butterfly exclaimed. "Aren't these..."

"Isn't that the robot that Mojo used last month?" Bright said, pointing over towards a robot that resembled a giant lion.

"Yeah, even this one." Butterfly then pointed over towards a giant robot that had chainsaws for hands. "That's crazy."

"And that's not all." Bloom replied. "Apparently there a lot of robots here that we haven't even seen before. They could all be a potential danger to the city."

"How can we prevent that from happening?" Bright asked.

"I'm not sure as of now," Bloom said. "However, we need to be cautious in stopping any agent in this organization from doing anything that might harm both the city and the people in it. That's going to be difficult since we're currently working undercover. And since almost everybody in the whole city and probably everybody in the organization is aware that we are missing, it might not be long before they'll start planning an attack."

"Is there any information on these things that can help us in any way? Butterfly asked."

"Fortunately, yes." Bright said, pointing over towards a file labeled _Inventions' Data and Progress_. "I've been able to find the file that contained information about these robots."

As Bloom clicked on the file, it was revealed to be a file containing a ton of information on the robots. "That'll be enough." Bloom said. "I'll send these to the Professor right away." Bloom then started typing away as the files started to send one by one. Looking at the clock beside her laptop, it read 1:34 am.

"You guys should get some sleep, it's been a very long day for all of us." Bloom said.

"No shit. We've defeated three dragons, sent on a mission to kill this creepy old guy, snuck out of our rooms to get these files while walking through that shitty staircase, and I even had to kiss that green eye—"

"Wait, wait, wait, you did what now?" Bright asked. "Is there something between you and Butch that we don't know of?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Realizing what she just said, Butterfly waved her hands in front of her face in embarrassment. "I-it was j-just... Uhm.."

"Did you really seduce him?" Bloom asked, a bit amused. "Man, didn't know you had it in you, Kaoru."

"Hey! This is your fault, you know!"

"Oh, I am fully aware that this was my doing." Bloom replied. "But I have to admit, you and Butch kissing is the probably the most hilarious and embarrassing thing you've ever done."

"I'm definitely not proud of it." Butterfly said, her left eye twitching as she did.

As both Bright and Bloom giggling, Butterfly couldn't help but glare at them. Sighing, she scratched her head.

"Can I go back now?"

"Yeah, sure. You better not keep Butchie Boy waiting." Bloom teased, making Butterfly more irritated.

With an annoyed look, she grabbed Bright's arm as she was still giggling. "Let's go."

And with that, they left, leaving an amused red head as she smiled.

* * *

 ** _In the next chapter..._**

 ** _As the girls arrived at the Acceptance Room, the room was immediately filled with tension as a week had already passed since their arrival. Things went by smoothly as the girls blended more in the new surroundings that they were in. And as a whole week had passed, their upcoming tasks will be more challenging as they were faced with another mission._**

 _"We have been assigned to do some dirty work in Tokyo today." Brick said, smirking._

 _"What do you mean by dirty work?" Bloom asked._

 _"We would have to cause havoc as we try to lure three little ladies into showing themselves."_

 _"And who are they, exactly?" Bright asked, a bit worried._

 _"Are you dense?" Brick asked. "Those stupid Powerpuff Girls, of course!"_

 _All the girls then tensed a bit. They looked at each other as Butterfly voiced out what the three of them were thinking about._

 _"Say what now?"_

* * *

 **And... done! A new chapter is finally here! :D After a whole week of sleepless nights, I have successfully edited all the chapters and was even able to make a new chapter! I could hug myself if I could :D**

 **This chapter is again, by far, the longest chapter in the whole story! Meaning that my constant rewriting and typing has paid off ;) And since I don't want to end up not knowing what to write for the next chapter, I've decided to add sneak peaks to all chapters from now on. It actually helps me get motivated to when I re-read my works ;)**

 **I don't have an exact date to update this story but it will be sometime in July :) Until then, stay in touch!**

 **And as always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	10. Mission 3: Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The story line and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property.**

 **This merely serves as a means of entertainment for the viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; may include vulgar language, violence, and minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" I asked as Butterfly began to sneak in the Meeting Room. "We're supposed to be waiting for Momoko here, outside of the room."

"Well, she's taking too long." Butterfly retorted. "And besides, I'm not doing anything bad. I'm just looking around."

"We've been here a week ago. What part of this room are you interested in?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

A week ago, we got the files on the different robots that were in Mojo's possession. After thoroughly analyzing each robot's data, the Professor asked us to find the robots which he believed were hidden somewhere in this place. He wanted us to find their secret location and eventually try to destroy them without causing suspicion.

We tried asking other agents but they had no idea what we were talking about. And as we seemingly had no luck in finding it, we tried asking Mojo himself. We didn't want to seem too desperate so we just made up an excuse that we really admired his work and we really wanted to see his inventions.

Fortunately, due to the flattery, Mojo said that there's a secret room in the Meeting Room that would lead us to his inventions. He told us to be very subtle in searching for the room for only a few people knew about this; including his sons, and other S-ranked agents.

After sharing much-needed information, we heavily thanked him, convincing him that we idolized him so much. Although, he was still a bit skeptical as he asked how we knew about his inventions when he hasn't even seemed to use them. Again, we just lied and told him that we heard stories about his inventions through his sons. And once again, he believed every word we said.

Now, it was already 12:30 am.

We planned on finding it a while ago, but it seems that Momoko was having trouble sneaking out. She told us that Brick was still awake and he didn't seem to be sleeping any time soon. Kaoru suggested that she'd just fetch Momoko but she refused the offer, saying that it might cause some commotion. She asked us to wait for her as she tries to find a way out of her room.

"Well, Miyako," She said. "I'm pretty sure that both of us are interested in that secret room that Mojo is talking about. Now, if you want to just wait for her, then go for it. As for me, I want to get some sleep as soon as possible. Someone has been keeping me up all night so I just want this to end."

"You say that every time." I replied. "When are you going to get used to him?"

"Never."

"Well, it'll only be for a few months anyway." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Momoko and I seem to be getting along with our roommates, why can't you?"

"Well let's see," She said, facing me with an irritated look on her face. "One, he's a pervert. Two, he's an idiot. And three, I hate him."

"For me, I have a ditzy guy who often confuses his right with his left. Momoko, on the other hand, has an arrogant Mr. Know-it-all. How are you in a better situation than us?"

"Good point," She replied. "But unlike you guys, I don't really get along with people that easily."

"That's true but again, it's only for a few months."

"That's too long in my opinion."

"How is that considered too long?" I asked.

"One day with him will literally kill me. I don't see how a few months is better." She replied. "And before he drives me insane, at least I'm this close to just losing it and killing him." After hearing her reply, I couldn't help but sigh.

There really is no way for her to get used to this mission after all.

After a few minutes, we heard a sudden noise behind us. As we turned around to find out what it was, we saw Momoko in her villain outfit. She looked a bit flustered as she began to make her way towards us.

"Woah, where have you been?" Butterfly asked. "And what happened to you?"

"You don't know how pissed off I am right now." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "What happened with Brick?"

"Well, let's just say that he's a total jerk."

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Bloom's P.O.V._

 _It was already getting late as I sit here in my room, completely stuck as my roommate didn't seem to be asleep yet. I tried sneaking out but he immediately caught me._

 _"What the hell are you going?" Brick asked as his eyes left the TV and met with mine. "And why aren't you asleep yet?"_

 _"Uh, I-I was just..." I said, trying to think of an excuse. "I w-was going to go outside to get some fresh air."_

 _"At night?"_

 _"I can't sleep," I replied. "That's why I need to clear my head for a while."_

 _"Why would you need to clear your head?" Brick asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is something bothering you?"_

'Yeah, there is, you!' _I thought, clenching my fist in irritation. "I just need to cool off, okay?" He looked at me with doubt evident in his face. He raised his eyebrow, obviously not buying anything I was saying._

 _Oh for Pete's sake, just let me go._

 _"You can't actually leave this place." He said, returning his attention back to the TV. "The gates are locked during nighttime."_

 _"I could just fly my way out, you know," I replied, giving out a frustrated groan. "It'll just be for a while."_

 _"You still can't. There's a protective barrier around this place to keep intruders from entering."_

 _"Oh, and let me guess, you're the one who puts that up?"_

 _"Bingo," He replied, chuckling. "Looks like you are smarter than I thought you were."_

 _Letting out a frustrated sigh, I went back to my room. I waited for him to go back to sleep but his damn TV was still on. I was about to lose it at this point. I don't if he's doing this to keep from going out or if it's just to piss me off._

 _If it's the latter, it's completely working._

 _I kept peeking through my door to see if he was still there, and to my dismay, he was. It was already 12:30 for Pete's sake! We need to complete our mission now!_

 _I decided to just confront him and persuade him in letting me out. I opened my door and I immediately approached him. As I took a deep breath, I began to come up with the words I wanted to say._

 _'Brick, listen, I really can't sleep. I just need to get some fresh air and I promise I'll come back as soon as possible. I'll even let you have my desserts for the rest of the month if you just let me go for this one night'_

 _Seems good enough._

 _Besides, there is always a second option, which is just forcing my way out._

 _As I approached him, I took another deep breath. His back was facing me as he was busy with the TV. I cleared my throat, recalling the words in my head._

 _"Brick, listen, I know that you won't be sleeping any time soon but I really can't slee—" I was suddenly cut off when I heard the sound of something falling to the ground. Confused, I called out to him._

 _"Brick?" I walked over the coach, and what I saw made me feel shocked and seriously pissed off._

 _He sat there, sound asleep! To top it off, there was even a bit of drool coming out from the side of his mouth._

 _What a jerk!_

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

As Bloom explained what happened, Butterfly couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "You didn't even bother checking if he was asleep the entire time? That's epic!"

"I was nervous! And besides, the TV was so loud so I thought he was still awake!" Momoko retorted. "Who can even sleep with the TV on full volume?!"

Giggling, I just grabbed Momoko's arm lightly. "Forget about it, we just need to finish this so all of us can get some rest." Bloom then looked at me, smiling.

"You're right." Bloom said. "Well, let's get going then. Have you guys found it yet?" She asked, looking towards Butterfly.

"Nope, but I think your X-ray vision could help." Butterfly said.

Nodding in response, Momoko began scanning the room. A red beam emitted from her eyes as she walked around the room. After a while, she turned around, facing us as she placed her hands on her hip.

"It's not around here."

"What?!" Butterfly exclaimed. "Did that monkey tricked us? I'm going to kill him!"

"Woah, Kaoru, chill," Bloom said. "I said it wasn't around here."

"Yeah, so?"

"Because it's underneath us." She said, pointing to the floor beneath us. "There seems to be a switch here, we just need to find it so that we can get those robots."

"What kind of switch are we looking for?" Butterfly asked.

"I'm not sure, just try to find anything that's out of the ordinary. I'm pretty sure that they keep these kinds of stuff hidden."

As both Butterfly and I nodded in response, all of us began to find the switch. Butterfly decided to check the table and chairs while Bloom started looking over the different pictures hanging from the walls. As for me, I went over to the different shelves near the entrance.

It was weird that they needed many shelves with different kinds of books in a meeting room.

However, as I looked through all of them, I realized that they weren't actually books. They were more like photo albums. It was a bit odd, it had pictures of different landscapes. I found one that contained different pictures of all the agents; It was complete from E-rank agents to S-rank agents.

As I looked over all of the photo albums, one stood out. It was pitch black, and it was very thick. It was on the very bottom, making me crouch to pull it out.

However, as I tried to get it, we all heard mechanical sounds coming from beneath us.

"What th—" Before Butterfly could finish her statement, the floor beneath us suddenly disappeared.

"Aah!"

All of us suddenly fell down, screaming as it took us all by surprise.

"Girls!" I heard Bloom scream as both Butterfly and I were almost about to land on the ground.

"Help!" I screamed as I could feel my heartbeat quicken. "Momoko, help!"

"Fuck!" Butterfly exclaimed. "I can't fly!"

"Hyper Blossom!" As both Butterfly and I were close to falling face first on the ground, we both felt something wrap around our waist, pulling us up.

Looking down, I saw a thin string hugging my waist. And it wasn't just any string, it was from Blossom's Yo-yo.

"Are you guys okay?" Blossom asked. "You guys make me nervous!"

"Yeah, we're fine." Butterfly replied. Sighing, Blossom began lowering us down. As our feet touched the ground, the string wrapped around us began to unwind.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack." Blossom said.

"How come you can fly and we can't?" Butterfly asked. "I could barely move when that stupid floor collapsed!"

"Wait, didn't you guys get the same feeling as we did back when we were in the file room last week?" She asked. "I felt it when I first stepped into the room."

"Now that you mention it, I did," I said. "But it wasn't that obvious like it was in the File Room."

"My guess is that even this room has something that messes up with our powers. And since you guys were here longer than I was, it's no wonder that your powers weren't working."

"That's just bullshit." Butterfly exclaimed. "Is there not a room in this place that doesn't fuck up our powers?"

"This is a place that doesn't want to be found by unwanted visitors. What do you expect?" I asked.

"It's a good thing that I keep my old compact with me." Blossom said. "Who knows what would've happened if I didn't have this with me."

"How did you even do that?" Butterfly asked, pointing to her belt that was now white and had a pink compact inside of it.

"It's not important as of now, let's just go." Blossom said, walking away from us. "We need to find those robots and get out of here."

Nodding, both Butterfly and I began following her.

* * *

 **Narrative/Third Person's P.O.V.**

As the three girls have now entered the secret area under the meeting room, they began to look around, trying to find their targets.

The place was big, having it be the size of a whole arena. And just like the interior of the castle, it had brightly illuminated lights that lit up the whole place. The walls were ash gray in color, having a hint of shine on them. However, the only thing that opposed the lustrous interior was the rocky ground beneath them.

As they all went deeper, the girls were able to find a giant door that was heavily locked. It had multiple steel rods sealing the doors in place. Looking at each other, they all nodded in agreement. Slowly, they all approached the door, cautiously observing their surroundings as they made their way towards their destination.

After a few more steps, they were face-to-face with the gigantic door holding Mojo's robots.

"You guys have any idea on how to open this?" Butterfly asked, looking over towards her friends. Both of them shook their heads in response. As they searched for a button or scanner of some sort, Bright was able to find a keypad beside the door.

"This, perhaps?" Bright asked, causing both Blossom and Butterfly to redirect their attention to her. "Did Mojo mention anything about a code?"

"Not that I know of." Blossom said. "It might just be something obvious, like someone's birthday."

"Let's try his birthday." Butterfly suggested, typing in the numbers: 07-02. As she pressed enter, a loud beeping was heard, but the door didn't open.

"That's not it then."

"Kaoru, look out!" Butterfly was then pushed out of the way as a giant axe came swinging above her and Blossom. As both girls remained on the ground for a while, the axe finally retracted back into place.

"Girls!" Bright exclaimed. "Are you guys alright?"

"I've been through worse." Butterfly replied, standing up as she tried to fix her clothes. "Thanks for the save, Momoko."

"Don't mention it." She replied. "Well, at least we can rule out his birthday as the passcode. What else do you think he'll put as his passcode?"

"Maybe it's something related to what he loves?" Bright inquired. "Like his inventions?"

"It's possible," Blossom replied, holding her chin in a thinking-like manner. "But considering the fact he has dozens of robots that he uses regularly, it doesn't seem that he has a favorite."

"Then what else would he use as a code?" Butterfly asked impatiently.

"I've got a hunch," Blossom said, hesitantly hovering her hand over the keypad. "Let's just hope it's the right one." And with that, Blossom began to type the numbers: 11-11. Another beep was heard, making the girls get into position as they waited to see what would happen.

"It better not be another axe." Butterfly said, clenching her fist in anger.

As they expected another trap coming, the doors then began to make a noise. The sound of metal could be heard from behind them, making them look over their shoulder to get a glimpse of what was happening.

The metal rods that kept the door sealed shut began to retract ever so slowly. The sound of locks clicking can also be heard as it echoed throughout the whole area. Giving out a sigh of relief, Blossom regained her composure as the door began to unlock.

 _'Thank goodness, it worked.'_ Blossom thought.

And as the last metal rod disappeared from sight, a green light shone from on top of the door.

Another beep was heard as a woman's voice said, "Welcome, Mr. Jojo." After that, the doors slid open, revealing a large chamber that contained dozens of gigantic robots in different sealed containers.

Grinning in excitement, Butterfly looked at Blossom. "I guess when in doubt, just call Momoko for help." She said, chuckling. "Who would know that banana breath would put in an easy code like that?"

"It's an oddly simple code for a secret place like this," Bright said. "Doesn't that seem weird?"

"It's not exactly that simple. It's actually a birthday of someone special to him." Blossom corrected. "Well, birthdays of multiple people."

"Who?" Both Bright and Butterfly asked.

"I think it's pretty clear who," Blossom stated. "I mean, who does Mojo consider to be the most precious invention to him?"

"Oh, I get it." Bright said. "Although, I didn't expect you to remember the boys' birthdays, Momoko." As Bright giggled, Blossom couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Well, it was the day that I seriously want to forget. Not to mention what they did to us was just awful."

"Yeah, those stupid idiots pulled up our skirts and completely convinced Mojo to wreck the whole city." Butterfly said, cringing at the memory. "If I could, I would've just killed those twerps on the spot."

"Don't forget that they kept picking their nose." Bright said, grimacing. "I've been itching to teach them another lesson even after we defeated HIM."

"Amen to that." Butterfly replied.

"Well, we'll teach all of the bad guys here a lesson: to not mess with the Powerpuff Girls Z." Laughing, Blossom gestured the girls to follow her. "Now girls, may we begin our mission?"

Grinning, both Bright and Butterfly followed her. As they walked around the room, they were all met with hundreds and hundreds of robots. From small ones to gigantic ones, from terrifying to just plan and normal ones, Mojo had made them all possible. And each and every single one of those were sealed in a glass container with their respective names labeled on top.

"So how are we going to destroy these robots without breaking the glass?" Bright asked.

"Butterfly," Blossom called, making Butterfly look at her. "Think you can do something about these?"

Chuckling, Butterfly brought out her katana. "You insult me." And in the blink of an eye, Butterfly instantly teleported in the glass container of a robot named 0M3GA. In comparison to Butterfly's rather petite figure, the robot stood at an astounding 10 foot 1 height.

"Be sure to get its main control system that's in his chest; it will be completely dysfunctional if that part is destroyed. Just give it a clean stab in the back so that it wouldn't be too obvious once someone comes in here." Bloom instructed.

"Will do, Captain."

"Miyako and I will be trying to break some robots ourselves while you do that," Bloom said. "Just don't forget that we need to destroy the majority of these robots. You have the most important role in this mission so don't waste any time in doing so."

"Better make this quick then." Butterfly said, firmly gripping the sharp weapon in her hand. As she flew to the very top of the container, she began positioning her katana at the very core of the robot.

"Oh, how I wish you were Butch right now." Butterfly said as she quickly stabbed the robot's chest. As she felt some wires being cut by her katana, Butterfly couldn't contain her satisfaction as she began to scout for her next target.

"That's one down and a thousand more to go."

* * *

After the course of ten minutes, the girls were able to successfully a total of 196 robots. Though seemingly a very large number, there were still a lot of robots that were left untouched. And as the time passed by, the number grew bigger as they kept messing with Mojo's inventions.

"Man, I could do this in my sleep." Butterfly said as she took out her 100th robot. "How are you guys doing over there?"

"We're getting somewhere, at least," Blossom said as she began to crack another container's code. "It would be a lot easier if we all had the same power as you, Kaoru."

"You guys have some pretty cool powers yourselves." Butterfly said. "And it's better than having nothing, you know."

"You do have a point," Bright said, giggling. "It's amazing how Momoko can still use her powers even if she's in her superhero outfit. If not, then we'd just be sitting here doing nothing."

"She's right, how can you still use that high intellect of yours that the professor gave you?" Butterfly asked. "Not to mention that the belt turned white when you placed your old compact in it."

"It's just a guess, but I think that the professor programmed it to be compatible with both of our compacts," Blossom said. "Although I can't use my fire powers and X-ray vision, it seems that I could still use both my yo-yo and IQ efficiently."

"That seems pretty nice," Bright said as Blossom was finally able to put in the right codes, making the glass container open. "I'll take care of this one." Holding up her hand that had a ball of electricity, Bright held the robot's chest, short-circuiting its core.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing that our powers are back. I'm getting sick of that stupid thing that's making our powers unstable." Butterfly said as she pierced another robot.

"It's like every room has it." Bright replied.

"I know right?" Butterfly said. "It's such a huge pain in the a—"

"Shh." Bloom interrupted.

"Huh?" Butterfly asked, confused. "What's wro—"

"Shh!" Bloom interrupted once more, holding up her index finger to her lips. "I hear someone."

As everyone remained silent, the sound of footsteps could be heard from outside, along with barely audible murmurs. Looking at each other, they all stopped what they were doing; they huddled together in the middle of the room.

"Great," Butterfly said in annoyance. "Looks like we have company."

"What do we do now?" Bright asked worriedly. Looking around, Blossom saw a possible place that they could hide in. However, unlike before, they could use their powers.

"We'll hide in that corner over there," Blossom said, pointing towards an empty space that wasn't far from them. "Miyako, we'll grab onto your arms, and you have to turn invisible."

"Okay," Bright replied, nodding. "But how do we get out without being noticed?"

"We'll leave as soon as they leave, whoever they are." Blossom said.

As they went to hide in the corner, the door suddenly opened. Both Butterfly and Blossom held Bright's arm as they blended in with the bright white walls of the room.

The clicking sounds of heels grew louder as they saw multiple shadows moving around the room. "Impressive work, Mojo. I never thought that you'd be able to create so many in so little time." A deep voice said.

"Why, thank you, your Highness." Mojo replied in a delighted tone.

 _'Is that their boss?'_ Blossom thought. _'Who is he then?'_ Blossom leaned forward, trying to see who the mysterious person was.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Butterfly asked in a soft tone. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"I'm just trying to see who the other person is." Blossom replied.

As both figures began to look over the robots, all three girls hoped that they wouldn't notice a thing. They were getting closer to where they were, but they couldn't see the mysterious person's face. It looked almost like a shadow having a poorly figured body structure.

The dark figure then hovered towards one of the robots that they had tampered with, surveying it from head to toe. "Stunning."

"Isn't it? Although, I did have a little bit of assistance from Number 7." Mojo said. "That boy certainly has extraordinary skills."

"Indeed, he is." The deep voice replied, chuckling. "Although, the poor boy isn't ready as of now. He still needs to continue his disciplinary measures. We surely don't want him trashing the place once we're done with him."

"Ah, yes, of course." Mojo replied.

"What are they talking about?" Bright whispered.

"How should I know?" Butterfly asked in an annoyed tone.

"They are flawless." The dark figure said in its manly and deep voice. "We shall do a test run soon. However, I'm pretty sure that no one knows about this little experiment?"

"Well, I may have told our new recruits about it, your Highness."

"You mean, the girls?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"I see," It replied. "I don't mind them knowing about this, considering that they are truly something else. They may be one our newest, but they truly are one of the strongest by far."

"Indeed," Mojo replied. "But don't they seem a bit odd, your Highness? They sure have a lot to prove in order for them to be trusted by other agents, including me. They might be a potential danger to the orga—"

"Danger or not, we are in desperate need of recruits!" The dark figure replied in a harsh tone. "I couldn't care less about what you agents think about them, they are essential as of now, so I expect that all of you shall get along."

"Of course, your Highness."

"I assure you, I'll keep an eye on those so-called Danger Rave girls." The dark figure said, snickering. "Dear me, what time is it now, Mojo?"

"It's already 1:00 am, Your Highness."

"I must be on my way then, I surely need some rest for the rest of the day."

"My, of course," Mojo replied. "I shall escort you to your office."

"You're too kind." The figure said, chuckling. It was then that both of them began to walk away.

Blossom's ears perked up as she heard the sound of clicking heels once more. She then gripped both of her friends'arms, signaling them to start moving. As they came out of their hiding place, they started to fly silently towards the door.

As they were nearing it, they saw both Mojo and the dark figure already leaving through the ceiling.

"Hurry up, girls." Blossom said as the doors were about to close.

Picking up the pace, all three of them flew swiftly out of the room. With a few sharp turns, they were able to see the large hole that served as their means of entrance. As they reached the opening, they quickly flew as the floor started to close once more.

 _'Almost there.'_ Blossom thought as they were almost out. With one final dash, they have successfully exited the underground chamber. Looking around, they were relieved as they didn't see the dark figure nor Mojo in the room.

"Man, that was something," Butterfly said. "Did you guys see that dude's face?"

"I didn't." Blossom replied.

"Neither did I." Bright said. "But about the robots, that _thing_ said that Mojo was able to make those robots in just a short amount of time. They also said that they were losing agents in this organization."

"Meaning?" Butterfly asked, a bit lost.

"It means that it won't be long until they will attack Tokyo. If Mojo was instructed to make those robots, I'm pretty sure that he's going to use them. And if they're dropping agents, then it makes sense that they're building those things."

"You're right," Blossom said. "And that _thing_ said that they're going to do a test run soon. We might be expecting an attack on the city sooner that we had expected."

"Okay, what do we do if that happens then?" Butterfly asked.

"I'll think about it. But right now, we just have to start focusing on eliminating their agents. If we don't have any other task given by the professor, then we'll just have to make use of our time wisely."

"Seems easy enough." Butterfly replied.

"Do we have to kill them?" Bright asked, a bit worried.

"Not exactly, we'll think about alternative methods for that," Blossom replied, calming her friend. "I'll talk with the professor and I'll see what I can do about it."

"Okay." Bright said, smiling.

"Now, let's all get some rest." Blossom said as she replaced the pink compact with her red one, turning the belt from white to black.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Butterfly said, grabbing Bright's arm as they made it outside. Looking over her shoulder, Butterfly offered her other hand to Bloom. "Need a ride?"

"No, it's okay, I'll manage."

"Suit yourself." And with that, both Butterfly and Bright disappeared from sight, leaving Bloom in the Meeting Room. Sighing, she began to rub her temples, hoping to relieve the headache she was feeling.

 _'If only these things weren't stressing me the hell out.'_ She thought. _'It won't be long before all the hairs on my head become gray.'_

As she let out another deep sigh, she opened up the door, exiting the room silently. Yawning, she began to make her way up to her room.

 _'I just hope he isn't up.'_

* * *

 **Bloom's P.O.V.**

"Where have you been?" Groaning, I shot a glare at my roommate.

 _'Speak of the devil.'_ As soon as I opened the door, I was immediately met with crimson red eyes looking at me with a hint of curiosity and a bit of annoyance. He stood in front of me, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for an answer.

"Well?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Care to tell me where you've been?"

"Outside," I said flatly. "Now, good night."

As I removed my hand from the doorknob, I immediately began to walk towards my room. Letting out a yawn, I reached out to open the door to my room. But to my surprise, a hand gripped my arm, making me stop what I was doing.

"Talk," Brick said. "Unless you want the boss to know that you've been sneaking out after curfew. I'm fucking sure that your Highness is not going to like that."

Groaning in frustration, I tried to free my arm from his grasp. However, much to my dismay, his grip got tighter. "Let me go!"

"I said talk," Brick threatened, pulling me closer so I was face-to-face with him. "Now."

Sighing, I looked him dead in the eye. "You want to know? Fine." I started. "I went out to get some fresh air so that I could finally get some rest. I was planning on asking permission from you but I found you sleeping on the couch. So, since I have no other choice, I went out and that's where I had to clear my head. Happy?"

He looked at me, raising his eyebrow in confusion, obviously not buying anything I was saying. As I expected him to drag me out of the room and bust me, he loosened his grip on my hand. Stepping back, I lightly caressed my arm.

He has a very strong grip, I'll give him that.

"Sorry," He replied, turning his back on me. "Go get some sleep." With that, he began to walk away from me.

At first, I just remained standing there in front of my door. But after he went to his bed, I was finally able to feel relaxed. Sighing, I opened the door to my room. Before entering, I looked back at Brick, but he was already laying down, probably already sleeping.

As I stepped in, I closed the door slowly. Hearing it click helped me breathe more easily. And surprisingly, the headache I was feeling was finally beginning to subside.

As I laid down on my bed, there was only one thing that I wanted.

 _'I just hope tomorrow will be better than today.'_

* * *

 **Narrative/Third Person's P.O.V.**

At the stroke of noon, a soft beep was heard from Boomer's desk. As he took one last bite of his lunch, Boomer immediately went to his workspace. Seeing as his watch was lighting up, he grabbed it, raising his eyebrow as the words _Mission Acquired_ was written in bold letters on the screen.

 _'Another assigned mission?'_ He thought. _'And it's with them again. I wonder what this is about?'_

Seeing as there were no details about their mission, besides the agents involved and the time they were needed, Boomer just decided to fetch Bright. As he wore his watch, he began to make his way to her room. He knocked three times, waiting for a response.

"Hey, Bright," Boomer called out. "It's me, we just got another mission and they need us there now."

Receiving no reaction from her, Boomer knocked once more. "Bright?"

Yet again, he didn't get any form of response. _'Is there something wrong with her?'_ He thought. _'She didn't order breakfast nor lunch today. I wonder if she's okay?'_

Fishing out the spare key from his pocket, he began unlocking her door. As he opened it, he was taken aback as there was no one in the room. The bed was neat, almost like it was untouched. Everything in the room seemed to be in order, but he was still confused as to where Bright was.

Just then, he heard something coming from the bathroom. The sweet melody of somebody humming along with the sound of water falling made Boomer's ears perk up. As he walked in closer, the sound of Bright's voice became more audible.

She was singing.

 _'Bright...?'_ He was captivated by her voice at first, astonished by the sweet tune. However, he was immediately made aware of their task for today.

"Uhm, Bright?" Boomer called out, making sure his voice loud enough for her to hear.

As the sound of her voice suddenly died down, so did the sound of dripping water. "Boomer?"

"Yeah, it's me." Boomer replied. "We've got a new mission assigned to us just in case you don't know. I've come to pick you up."

"Oh, of course. I'll be there in a minute." As he heard scuffling from the bathroom, he took this as his cue to leave her room.

After a few minutes, Bright was finally done dressing up as she went to Boomer's room. He looked at her, smiling. She returned the gesture as she made her way towards the main door. She was already getting used to Boomer's unusual kindness. Considering that they both see one another as enemies, they have actually been starting to warm up to each other.

"You have no idea how much my brother has been bugging me for the past five minutes." Boomer said, making Bright laugh. "Better not make him wait any longer then." With that, they both exited the room and made their way towards the elevator.

As they went down to the Acceptance Room, they were immediately scolded for being late by an angry red-head.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Brick asked. "You guys were the only ones we were waiting for. If it were possible, we would have just left you guys."

"Sorry dude," Boomer said. "Just got caught up with something."

"Like what?" Brick asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

As Brick waited for a response, both Boomer and Bright looked at each other. Sighing, Bloom got up from her seat. "Just tell him, he has been like this since last night."

Hearing her remark made Brick glare at his roommate; Bloom just rolled her eyes in response as she stood next to Butterfly.

"It's not his fault," Bright said, defending him. "I woke up late and I took too long in the shower. I lost track of the time and I didn't know that this mission was urgent. Don't blame him."

Boomer snapped his head to look at her, a bit puzzled at what she just said. _'When did she become so nice?'_

As Brick intensified his glare, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Tch, just make sure you guys will be early whenever we get a mission." Brick scolded, making both of them nod.

As Bright made her way towards her friends, Butch immediately went beside Boomer. "So what are we up against?" He asked.

"Well, we have been assigned to do some dirty work in Tokyo today." Brick explained, smirking.

"What do you mean by dirty work?" Bloom asked.

"We would have to cause havoc as we try to lure three little ladies into showing themselves. And I guess we all know who those three are."

As Boomer and Butch looked at each other, they both chuckled mischievously. "Oh, we know." They both replied.

"Uhm, who are they exactly?" Bright asked, a bit worried. "We're kind of, new, you know."

"Are you dense?" Brick asked, baffled. "It's none other than those stupid Powerpuff Girls, of course!"

As the brothers chuckled, the three girls looked at each other in shock. They were all stunned at what they had to do.

They absolutely didn't expect this.

"Say what now?" Butterfly asked. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Who would even consider this as a joke? This is fucking awesome man!" Butch exclaimed, clenching his fist in excitement.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them in a while," Boomer said. "It'd be great to see those old hags again. Let's just hope that the rumors about them being dead aren't true."

"Are you serious? Of course, they're not true!" Brick replied. "That's why we have to lure them out just to prove it."

"So what's the plan, Red?" Butch asked.

"We're going to ha—"

"Ahem," Bloom interrupted, clearing her throat loud enough for everyone to hear. "About this Powerpuff thing, I don't think we're ready to actually see them. Why don't you guys just do it on your own? I bet that you guys have been itching to fight them."

"Yeah, those _old hags_ might have been _missing_ you." Butterfly said, trying to sound calm as she tried to control herself from beating them up on the spot. "Who knows what could _happen_ when they see you? I sure do _hope_ they don't _kick_ your ass on the way there."

"What are you guys talking about?" Brick asked, a bit confused. "I thought you guys wanted to get revenge on them for capturing your dad?"

"Our what?" Bright asked as she didn't get what they were talking about.

"Your creator?"

"Yeah, Bright, don't you remember Dad?" Bloom asked as she signaled her to just play along. "Professor Jones?"

"Oh, right!" Bright said. "They got our dad arrested. Now I remember."

"Uh, yeah." Brick said, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Now, back to the mission, you guys can't bail out. You guys need to come with us. If you back out, you'll get punished by the boss."

"Well, yeah, you might get punished," Butch said, smirking. "But if you want to get punished by someone else, I'll be happy to teach all of you naughty girls a le—" Butch was suddenly cut off as Boomer slapped him hard on the back of his head.

"What the hell man?!" Butch exclaimed as he glared at his blue-eyed brother.

"You're pathetic." Boomer replied. "You're not helping in this situation at all so just shut up."

"Whatever," Butch grumbled.

As Brick pinched the bridge of his nose, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, you guys have to come with us in this mission. If you don't, there's no guarantee that you guys will be coming out alive after your punishment with the boss."

As they exchanged looks with one another, the girls were completely lost. They haven't come up with a plan if something like this happens. They never expected it to be this soon.

"Uhm, do you mind giving us five minutes?" Bloom asked. "My sisters and I would like to have a little chat for a while."

Brick looked at Bloom for a while. He hesitated at first, but eventually gave in. "Fine, come back here immediately after."

"We will." Bloom said as she began to drag her friends out. As they quickly flew to the girls' restroom, they instantly locked the door and began to panic.

"What are we going to do?" Bright asked frantically. "We can't just let them trash the city just for us to appear as superheroes. Even if we did, they're going to suspect that something's wrong once we're gone. And if that happens, we're going to ge—"

"Miyako, calm down!" Butterfly exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's arms. "We'll think of a plan. Right, Momoko?"

"Yeah," Bloom replied. "A plan, right." She said as she began to pace back and forth. She began to rub her temples furiously as she tried to think of something.

"A plan, a plan, a plan!" Bloom exclaimed in frustration as she repeatedly slapped herself on the head.

"You don't have one, do you?" Butterfly asked as she raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Bloom said as she was already drowning with stress. She continuously poked her forehead as she was practically walking in circles, just trying to come up with something. She knows that if their identity would be exposed to anyone, not only them, but the whole city would be doomed.

"Well, better think fast because I'm pretty sure that those guys are going to assume that something is going on." Butterfly said. "And unless we can be two completely different persons at the same time, then there's no way that we're going to pull this off."

 _'Two persons at the same time...'_ She replayed Butterfly's words in her head; there was a spark in that phrase that made her head go haywire. _'Two persons...'_

As she looked down, she snapped her eyes open as she realized the solution to their problem. "Two persons at the same time! That's it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know how we can be both a villain and a superhero." Bloom exclaimed, her excitement overflowing as she began to come up with a plan.

"How?" Bright asked.

"With these." She said, fishing out the pink compact that she had hidden in her vest pocket. "They worked last time when we were down that secret room. And if we're able to just time this thing right, it won't be us that will be lured and trapped, it will be them."

"Now we're talking," Butterfly said as she clenched her fist in excitement. "So what's the plan?"

"Here's what we'll do."

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Brick asked, making Bloom roll her eyes.

"Seriously, Brick, how many times have you said that?"

"Way more than I should." Brick said as he eyed the three girls that had just entered the room. "So, your pep talk is done?"

As Bloom looked at her friends, they couldn't help but smirk in reply. "You could say that," Bloom said. "And we've decided to finally face the infamous Powerpuff Girls. We can't wait to meet them, actually."

"Good," Brick replied. "Now, we're just going to need to cause a little ruckus in Tokyo today, nothing too serious. After we do that and those old hags finally make their appearance, we need to try and injure them as much as possible. "

"And why exactly?"

"Your Highness is planning on doing a test run of something afterwards and he doesn't want them to interrupt." Brick explained. "After that, we could go and rob a few banks then bail."

"Sounds like a plan," Butch said as he began cracking his knuckles.

 _'Would be a shame if someone would rain on their parade though.'_ Bloom thought, making her smirk at her allies.

"So, enough talk, let's move out!"

And with that, all of them flew out of the building. And boy will they be in a very unexpected reunion.

* * *

After a total of ten minutes, the team had exited the forest and they all began to head to Tokyo city. They flew towards the very center of the city, just above some very heavy traffic. They were surrounded by numerous buildings that stood tall; a very nostalgic memory for the boys.

As Brick licked his lips in anticipation, he looked towards his teammates. "I guess there's nothing else that needs to be said. It's about time we trash this place."

And with that, all three of the boys began to warm up, a great force of energy surging through their bodies. The girls looked at each other, and with one final signal from Bloom, they all began to start their own mission.

"We'll leave you guys with causing some noise around here." Bloom said. "Bright and I are going to try and clear some of these civilians out, just to lessen some potential distractions later on. We're going to test some traps for those girls while we do it. We'll join you guys after a few."

"Why me?" Bright asked, masking disbelief in her voice. "I want to stay here and have some fun."

"Well, unluckily for you, I'm the eldest," Bloom then grabbed Bright's ear, tugging on it harshly. "Now, let's go. Butterfly, do what you have to do."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Butterfly said, giving Bloom a quick wink before both of them disappeared from sight.

As they flew to someplace that kept them out of sight, both girls landed on the ground. Once they were on land, Bright looked at Bloom while holding her ear in pain.

"That actually hurt, Momoko," Bright said, pouting. "I thought we were pretending."

"I know, it seems that I went a bit overboard, sorry for that," Bloom replied as she dug out her old pink compact. "But now, it's time for some real fun."

The chaos began as the boys and Butterfly began to flip over cars and smashing building windows for a couple of minutes, hoping that their target would make their appearance. However, unknown to the boys, Butterfly began to help civilians evacuate as they wrecked the city mercilessly.

 _'Where the hell are they?'_ Butterfly thought as she flipped another empty car. _'They better hurry since more people are getting injured.'_

"Where are you, old hags?!" Butch taunted as he smashed another building with a car he had just picked up, making hundreds of people scream and panic. "You better show up before this city is a total mess!"

As time went on, hundreds of civilians began to flee, screaming. Many buildings were on the verge of collapsing due to immense wreckage caused by the three brothers. And as Butterfly severely tried to prevent numerous casualties, the Ruffs didn't stop.

And as they began to get impatient, they got more violent. "We don't like waiting very much," Brick said as he grabbed a civilian by the collar of his shirt. "So better come out before I basically rip this guy's head off."

"No, please! Don't!" The man cried as he tried to free himself from Brick's grasp.

Butterfly began to lose her patience as she saw what Brick was doing. She began to slightly panic, her hands were beginning to sweat as she tried to keep her distance from the boys.

"Well then, come on out!" Boomer shouted. "Where the fuck are you old hags?!"

"Right here!" A sudden voice said, making all four of them look up the sky. There stood the two members of the infamous Powerpuff Girls Z: Blossom and Bubbles. They floated downwards, coming in face-to-face with the Rowdyruff's leader. He, in return, smirked in excitement.

"Didn't think you old hags would show up." Brick said, tightening his grip on the man's collar. "But if I remembered correctly, there were three of you."

"It doesn't matter how many we are, we're still going to take you down." Blossom said as she glared at her counterpart.

"Where's the fun in that then?" Butch asked, snickering. "It seems unfair for me to not to have a partner. Where is that green hag?"

Butterfly secretly glared at Butch's statement, making her clench her fists in anger. _'You'll be meeting her soon, you dick.'_

"How unfortunate. Since you guys aren't really complete, I guess I'd just have to do as I promised." He then gripped the man's throat as his eyes burned with anticipation.

"No! Please, help me!"

"Spinning Yo-yo!" Blossom then threw her yo-yo at Brick, throwing him off as he went back a couple of hundred feet until he was met with the stone cold wall of a building. He groaned in pain, bringing his hand up to lightly rub the sore spot on his back.

"Bubble catcher!" Bubbles said as she made a huge bubble that caught the man before he could fall. "Are you okay sir?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" Bubbles then gently assisted the man as he evacuated the premises. And as both girls stood in front of the remaining two brothers, they got into position, waiting for their next move.

"Looks like you hags are still playing with those little toys of yours." Butch teased. "How fucking old are you anyway?"

"What difference does it make? You guys are still going down!" Blossom said as she prepared to throw her yo-yo.

"You!" A sudden voice called out. Brick got up from the pile of rubble that he was thrown in, and began to fly towards Blossom, extending his arms out as he aimed for Blossom's neck. However, he halted as he saw a raven-haired girl throw a punch at Blossom, making the pink-eyed heroine stumble as she tried to regain her composure.

"Who are you?!" Blossom asked as she placed her hand on her cheek. All boys were shocked as Butterfly suddenly made her move from out of the blue. Butterfly hovered above Blossom, lowering her head to get a better look at her.

"Your worst nightmare." Butterfly replied, glaring at the girls' leader. As she dove in, she grabbed Blossom and they began to fly further away from the team.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouted.

As Bubbles attempted to fly to her friend, she was suddenly taken aback as a piece of metal flew at her. Fortunately, she was able to dodge it in just the nick of time. She looked back at the boys who all looked at her sinisterly.

"You're not going anywhere, blondie." Brick said, making his brothers chuckle. "Better stay and have some fun with us."

"If I could recall, you guys said that it doesn't matter how many you guys were since you could still kick our ass." Butch said, mockingly holding his chin in a thinking-like manner.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then, hag." Boomer taunted as he and his brothers began to get into position. Bubbles hesitated for a second, looking at her counterpart a bit sadly.

 _'And I thought you were really nice.'_ Bubbles thought as she held her bubble staff. _'But I guess you haven't really changed.'_

"Then I will," Bubbles replied, trying to mask bravery in her voice. "It doesn't matter if there were a thousand of you! I could still defeat you on my own!"

"Says the one that's the weakest out of the three." Boomer said, laughing maniacally. Bubbles gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at him. "I bet you're just stalling so that your friends could come and save you."

"I don't need to wait, come at me then!"

"Well, since you said it, allow me. I'm fucking tired of waiting!" Butch then lunged at the blue-eyed girl who stood there a bit terrified. She firmly held her wand as she desperately tried to defend herself.

"Bubble Popper!" She commanded as thousands of bubbles headed towards Butch.

Butch, in return, smirked as he held his hands in front of his face. "Metal piercings!"

It was then that multiple needle-like metal pieces began flying right at her. It popped every single bubble that she made. She began to make more, but Butch didn't hold back as he quickly popped every single one. And as the last bubble bursted, a big metal needle found it's way through Bubbles' shoulder, grazing the skin as blood began to flow.

"Aah!" Bubbles shrieked as she held her shoulder in pain. She stumbled as she landed on top of a roof. As she tried to stop the blood, a sudden thud was heard, startling her.

She looked at the green-eyed man in front of her in fright. She then began to keep her distance as his two brothers appeared beside him.

"It's not fair if you get all of the fun, brother." Boomer said as he held his palm out to Bubbles. "It's good to share."

And then, Bubbles was trapped in a giant ball of water, making her drop her bubble wand. She held her breath, desperately trying to escape. As she heard the muffled sound of the boys' laugh, she could slowly feel herself beginning to black out.

"Say good night, Blondie." Brick said as he his brother began to torture Bubbles more.

"Get away from her!" All boys then looked up as a raven-haired girl swung her hammer at them. And due to the force, all three boys were knocked back, making them hit the building on the other side.

Bubbles was then released from Boomer's gruesome torment, making her gasp for air. "Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed as she went to her friend to help her.

As the newly-arrived heroine held her hand out for Bubbles to grab, the blue-eyed girl looked around as she tried to find a certain red-haired girl. "Where's Blossom?"

"She'll be back. She mentioned something about a dramatic entrance." She said making Bubbles giggle.

As she stood up, she hissed in pain as the wound on her shoulder didn't seem to fade. Buttercup looked at her in worry, grabbing her arm as she tried to get a better look at the wound. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," Bubbles replied as she removed Buttercup's hand. "It'll heal eventually."

"Well then, be prepared. We're going to have to kick these guys' butts."

Giggling, Bubbles looked at her friend. "Yeah, I guess we have."

As the boys groaned in pain, they all began to stand up slowly. Boomer rubbed the back of his head, trying to let the pain subside. "Man, didn't expect that chick to show up."

"Yeah, but where are the girls anyway?" Butch asked, confused. "They're taking forever."

"Probably ditched. I bet they were never cut off for this kind of work anyway. What a bunch of pussies." Brick said as he helped his brothers stand up.

"I beg to differ." A sudden feminine voice said, making the three brothers look behind them. There stood Bloom, her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked. "Now, would you boys mind helping me deal with those pretty little ladies over there?"

"Why should we take orders from you?" Boomer asked.

"Well, if you don't want to find out the surprise that my sister and I had set up, then suit yourself." Bloom replied, making Brick raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Where _is_ your sister?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes. As for Butterfly, I saw her and some pink-eyed girl fighting at the edge of town."

"And what exactly are you up to?" Brick asked. "You girls should be aware by now that I give the orders here."

"Well, Brick, you should know that I'm the type of girl that doesn't really take orders from anyone." Bloom spat, grabbing Brick's jacket as she pulled him closer to her. "And no one knows that better than you." Bloom whispered in Brick's ear, making him glare at her.

"Fine, what do insist we do then?"

"Here's the plan."

As Buttercup saw Blossom turn into her villain persona, she waited as she conversed with the boys. She gripped her hammer as she began to recall what she needed to do.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Ow!" Blossom exclaimed as both her and Butterfly flew far away from the rest. "Kaoru, you didn't have to punch that hard you know! And I'm pretty sure we've flown far enough."_

 _Blossom then removed herself from Butterfly's grip, making the green-eyed girl scratch the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry about that."_

 _Sighing, Blossom looked at her friend. "Look, we don't have much time. We both need to change and help Miyako, I'm pretty sure that they're going to hurt her."_

 _"Well, back in the bathroom we've only gone as far as discussing what we have to do to distract them for a short amount of time, but what do we actually do now?"_

 _"First, I'm going to try and persuade the guys to fight with me. I'm going to also try and cover for both you and Bright while I'm at it. After that, we're going to start the second phase of our plan."_

 _"That's pretty easy." Butterfly replied. "What are we supposed to do then?"_

 _"We are going to team up against you." Blossom replied, making Butterfly look at her in shock._

 _"What?!" She exclaimed. "The four of you against me?! Look, I get that you expect me to be the tough one but have you seen those guys? They're strong! And since our old powers are pretty outdated, I doubt that I'll actually be surviving if you're going to do that!"_

 _"It's fine," Blossom said. "You'll be with Miyako."_

 _"It's still two against four!"_

 _"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure that they won't get to you guys." Blossom replied. "I have a plan, remember?"_

 _"Yeah, a plan that you came up with about 30 minutes ago!"_

 _"Believe me, I've got this under control."_

 _"Then would you please elaborate further?"_

 _"Well, remember the illustrative hologram device that the Professor made?" Blossom asked while Butterfly nodded in response._

 _"I was the one that programmed that. Basically, it's like a cinematograph. It scans a person's mind and it tries to mimic the image or a video of some sort through a realistic hologram. It took a long time for me to complete it and since I needed to showcase something for the science fair, I decided to copy the program onto my phone. It was worried that it wouldn't work at first but as I tested it, it worked!" Blossom explained. "Do you catch my drift?"_

 _"Not exactly." Butterfly said. "You lost me at the cinema-shit."_

 _Blossom facepalmed as she tried to elaborate in a simpler way. "Cinematograph." Blossom corrected. "It's a movie projector, Kaoru."_

 _"Well, how am I supposed to know that? You could've just said it like that."_

 _Sighing, Blossom continued her explanation. "Anyway, I've been improving it for a few months now and I was able to make it generate audio too! If I could just program it to scan an image in my brain, add some sound, and have it projected on loop, then we might be able to trick them into thinking that the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Danger Rave Girls are completely different!"_

 _"If you could be able to do that." Butterfly pointed out. "And how are we exactly going to pull this off?"_

 _"We just need to create a diversion. I just need you girls to help me."_

 _"Seems easy enough, but you're forgetting one thing."_

 _"What?" Blossom asked._

 _"Either way, we can't win this as the Powerpuff Girls, you know?" Butterfly said. "We still need to prove that our worth to them. If we mess this up and our superhero versions win, we might get kicked out of the organization."_

 _"You've got a point." Blossom said. "However, I've already covered that."_

 _Butterfly looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't have one, but two devices that will project two different holograms." Blossom explained._

 _"You lost me again."_

 _"I've set up some smoke bombs in the area. For the first part, when we're all fighting, I'll try and cause some kind of commotion. During that, I need you to hit them so that they'll land on the ground hard. The impact of that will fully trigger those smoke bombs to blow up, causing a diversion and a screen for me to change immediately after that."_

 _"I like the sound of that." Butterfly replied in an excited tone. "If that's only the first part, what do we have to do next?"_

 _"Well, for the second part, we might need to take our time on this one." Blossom said. "But anyway, after we do that, I'll have Miyako activate the first hologram using a switch I've placed on her belt. It will basically be us as villains on the top of some building."_

 _"What if they go there and realize that it's all a fraud?"_

 _"Don't worry, they'll be too busy fighting us to even get close to that building."_

 _"Okay then, I'm starting to get it." Butterfly said, nodding her head in understanding. "What's next after that then?"_

 _"Well, after that, we'd obviously start fighting with them, but we need to spend as much time doing it."_

 _"Can I ask why?"_

 _"It's because we need the cops to come. And since most R.I.D. agents aren't really supposed to be known to the public, us and the boys will be heading back to headquarters in no time."_

 _"But isn't it weird since they've already shown their faces?" Butterfly asked, getting more and more confused.  
_

 _"Even so, I'm pretty sure the police will try and follow them once they try to escape. And I bet they don't want that to happen."_

 _Smirking, Butterfly placed her hand on her hip. "This is the first time that I've ever been interested in one of your plans before. Considering the fact that you do tend to get all nerdy once you start explaining."_

 _Hearing her comment, Blossom playfully punched Butterfly in the arm. "At least they work, you know." Blossom defended. "Anyway, while we're at each other's throats, I'm going to create another distraction to serve as a cover for us. Once that happens, I'll activate the second hologram and we'll all switch to our villain personas. After that, once the cops comes, it'll all be over."_

 _"Hmm..." Butterfly began to envision the plan, but it didn't seem right to her. "Now, I'm starting to question this plan of yours."_

 _"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."_

 _Butterfly hesitated for a second, looking at her friend in doubt. She began to think twice about this, deciding on whether or not she would do what Blossom tells her to do. It was then that she began to give in, understanding both the pros and cons of this._

 _Whether she'll regret this or not mainly depends on how she is able to do her part._

 _She looked at Blossom with a whole new drive than before. "Let's do this."_

* * *

"Let's move!" Bloom commanded as the four of them began to fly towards Buttercup and Bubbles. The two girls then got into position as they lunged at them.

"Take this!" Buttercup exclaimed as she headed for both Butch and Brick.

As she swung her hammer, both boys effortlessly dodged it. As Buttercup swung her hammer non-stop, Butch and Brick tried to land some punches simultaneously as they dodged each one of her attempts of hitting them.

"Bubble Popper!" Bubbles then made hundreds of bubbles that knocked both Boomer and Bloom a few feet back.

Grunting in frustration, Boomer duplicated himself as he dashed towards his counterpart. They also began to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Bubbles trying to block every hit that Boomer's clones threw at her. As she tried to counter his attacks, she was suddenly knocked back as one clone had successfully punched her.

"Kya!" Bubbles shrieked as Boomer hit her dead on the cheek.

"Serves you right, you little bitch!" Boomer exclaimed as he charged at her.

Reacting quickly, Bloom began to manipulate her fire as she created little flames in the shape of spheres. Calculating everything, she threw the fireballs at them. However, instead of hitting the girls, it hit the boys as they were caught off guard by Bloom's attack.

All three of them stopped what they were doing as they groaned in pain from Bloom's flames.

"What the hell, Bloom?" Brick exclaimed. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? Why don't you guys move out of the way!" Bloom shouted as she glared at them.

"Oh, so it's our fault?!" Butch asked, clenching his fist in anger.

"Of course it is!"

"Why don't you watch where you're aiming then!"

"Why don't you guys pay attention to your targets then!" Buttercup interrupted as she swung her hammer. "Megaton Dunk!"

As she hit the boys, a loud thud was heard as they landed on the ground hard. The sudden impact then triggered the smoke bombs, releasing enough smoke to cover the entire ground. Loud sounds of coughing and rustling were heard three angry Ruffs clenched their fists in anger. "You fucking puffs!"

Panicking, Buttercup looked at Bloom. "Change, now!" Buttercup said. "We don't have much time!"

Nodding, Bloom took out her pink compact and quickly inserted it in her belt. As she quickly transformed, she ordered Bubbles to activate the machine. "Hurry, Miyako!"

As Bubbles pressed a button on her belt, a sudden holographic image flashed on the roof. It showed the DangerRave Girls being tied up with a few bruises on their face. They had duct tapes around their mouths, completely muffling their screams as they were shifting around, trying to free themselves. And though it was holographic, it appeared realistic enough to convince anyone that it was real.

Stunned, Blossom was in pure bliss as she saw the results. "It worked!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. Both Buttercup and Bubbles were also astonished to see what their friend had created, making them feel a sense of relief.

However, their joy was short-lived as three boys made their appearance once more, looking more pissed off than before. "You hags have done it now." Brick said as he licked his lips once more before practically charging straight at his counterpart.

"Blossom!" Both girls called out, but they were immediately separated as well; lunging at them were their respective male equivalent.

It was then that they have all gone all out. All of them threw punches at each other, swinging at one another in hopes of knocking the other person out. Blossom threw her yo-yo, but Brick was quick enough to block it using his force field. He responded by throwing a lava ball at her, but she countered it by throwing it off using her yo-yo.

"Didn't know you would last this long, Puff." Brick teased as he dodged another one of Blossom's attacks. "I expected about five minutes tops."

"Was that an insult?" Blossom asked. "If it is, I consider it more of a compliment, considering that I can beat you up in that short amount of time."

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you. You might eat your words after a while."

"We'll see."

And as both red-headed leaders lashed out at each other, a pair of green-eyed fighters didn't seem to get tired as they continuously started to beat each other up.

Buttercup swung her hammer at her counterpart numerous times. But every attempt ended in him dodging it or countering it with his own powers, infuriating her. And surprisingly, he wasn't fighting back, leaving her more frustrated and annoyed.

"You dick!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Fight back!"

"You know, I've missed you, sweetheart," Butch said, smirking. "It's been a long time since I've seen you up close." As he caught her hammer, he pulled her closer to him, giving her a sinister smile.

Grimacing, Buttercup forcefully took her hammer back before distancing herself from him "I don't need your pathetic perverted attitude right now. Just fucking fight back!"

"If you say so," Butch said, finally stopping his teasing. "You better not regret asking for it. It would be a shame if the toughest out of the Powerpuffs was just full of talk."

"Oh, I'll show you! You sick bastard!"

With that, both of them began to finally got serious, fighting with all they've got. And as they caused the most ruckus out of all of them, another pair was facing each other in a more calm way. However, they held the most tension as they both seemed to be holding back.

Bubbles was holding on tightly onto her bubble wand as Boomer merely stood there smirking. He has been just throwing some light attacks at her, making her respond with her own attacks. She didn't want to fight back, she didn't really want to hurt anyone for that matter.

"You're such a coward." Boomer spat. "So weak."

Bubbles frowned, her eyes showed a bit of disappointment as she heard his words. "I thought you were the nicest out of the three."

"I'm not good." Boomer corrected. "I'm evil, remember? Always have, always will."

"I know." Bubbles replied. "I've seen it for myself."

Smirking, Boomer held his hand out as he said, "You don't even know half of it." And with that, he lunged at her and finally, she had gotten the courage to fight back.

With her new found strength and determination, Bubbles and Boomer began to do what they had to do. They didn't hold back, nobody was. It was a clash of long-term rivals as they had met once again on the battlefield.

They all were trying to beat each other up, but a certain trio had something else in mind. As Blossom had lead Brick to follow her, they both landed on the hard ground. And as soon as their feet touched the ground, they instantly went back at it again.

"Why don't you just give up already?" Blossom said as she was already getting tired. "We're obviously evenly matched!"

"Why don't you let go of our friends first? Do that, and maybe I'll consider." Brick replied, throwing another punch at her as she dodged it once again.

Glaring at him, Blossom responded with a kick to his face, making him stumble back a bit. "Your friends? From what I saw, you guys were practically fighting before Buttercup knocked you guys out."

"Friends, enemies, teammates, I couldn't care less about what you would label them." Brick retorted. "We need them."

"You're going to have to beg if you want me to release them, whoever they are." Blossom replied, throwing her yo-yo at him. As expected he dodged it, but that just made Blossom smirk.

"You're beginning to lose your aim with that little toy of yours." Brick teased.

 _'You weren't even my target to begin with.'_ Blossom thought, rolling her eyes at him.

As she felt that she was getting close, she braced herself as her yo-yo had hit her target. A loud blast was heard as the whole area, including the sky above, began to fill with more smoke than before.

"What the fuck?!" Brick exclaimed, coughing.

 _'It's a shame that someone as smart as you would get tricked by something like this.'_

With the diversion that they had created, all three girls immediately kept their distance. They took their alternate compacts and quickly switched it with their current ones.

"We're getting tired of your games, Puffs!" Butch exclaimed, squinting his eyes as he saw the smoke starting to clear.

"You guys are so fucking dea—!" Brick was suddenly caught off when something, or rather, someone, began to intervene in their fight.

"Wind Blades!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Fire Wall!"

A series of sudden screams were heard as the sound of multiple collisions and explosions made the smoke fade. It made some cars near the area alarm, along with the sound of sirens coming from the distance.

And as all became clear, there stood the Danger Rave Girls, smirking. On the streets laid the Powerpuff Girls, seemingly panting as a huge crater was made below them.

"You guys?" Brick asked, confused. "When did you—"

"Save the questions for later," Bloom said, silencing him. "Right now, let's move. The cops are coming."

Nodding, all of them began to fly away, leaving the hologram of the girls playing on loop. With multiple lights colored red and blue began to illuminate the street, a familiar man wearing a lab coat along with a kid and a robotic dog stepped onto the scene.

As police began to flood the place, they started to cover up the scene, preventing anyone from seeing what had happened.

"There they are!" Ken exclaimed, pointing at the three girls in the middle of the street.

Looking around the mess that was caused by their battle, the Professor was beyond shocked. He was confused, bewildered, astonished.

He kneeled down onto the ground, reaching out to touch the girls. However, as he held out his hand, it went through them. He immediately stepped back, analyzing his hand for a while before looking back at the girls.

He thought for a while, trying to assess the situation. However, something had caught his attention. It seemed like a shining light of some sort from a fire hydrant not far from where he stood.

As he approached it, there laid a pink cell phone. It had a large but dim beam of light coming from it. Picking it up, he instantly realized who this belonged to. And as he turned it off, the hologram vanished.

Looking at the small object in his hands, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well done, girls."

* * *

 ** _In the next chapter..._**

 ** _As the girls have made it safely back to their headquarters, more drama will occur as another week will pass by. And if there was one word to describe their situation right now, it was suspicion._**

 _"Momoko, I can't get out!" Bright exclaimed, panicking as she was locked in a secret room in the basement. "Help!"_

 _"Miyako, stay calm! I-I'll figure something out!"_

 _As Bright was practically banging on the door, a certain blue-eyed boy suddenly appeared, startling her._

 _"Bright?" Boomer asked, a mix of confusion and anger in his voice. "Why are you here?"_

 ** _Will trust get in the way of their mission?_**

 _"Where are you going again?!" Brick asked, grabbing Bloom's hand, forcefully pulling her back._

 _"Would you please stop asking that! It's none of your business!"_

 _"It is my business!"_

 ** _Will they be able to deceive them once more?_**

 _"I'm not really in the mood into talking to you right now." Butch said, making Butterfly raise her eyebrow at him._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I'm fully aware of what you're trying to do."_

 ** _Can they get out of trouble?_**

 _"I wasn't doing anything!"_

 _"Oh really?"_

 ** _Or will they fall into something deeper?_**

 _"Tell me the truth, or else,"_

 _"Or else what?"_

 _"I'll kiss you."_

* * *

 **The fact that we jumped from 5k to 13k is just mindblowing. And since it's very long, expect some errors in this chapter (which I'll be editing a few days after I post this.)**

 **Man, I have had a lot of mental blocks while writing this and that's why I was writing and re-writing this non-stop for almost 2 weeks. I told you guys that the next update will be this month, haha.**

 **So, anyway, I've been planning to skip some days in the story. I'm going to have to skip on ahead for a few weeks in storytelling so that we can be able to progress faster. I am going to try and focus on the main parts of the story which will be finding out who the boss is and being able to destroy the organization while they're undercover.**

 **I've been trying to balance different character's P.O.V. and also the different pairing/ship's moments together. Romance will begin to occur for the rest of the story from now on but they'll be subtle for now ;)**

 **That's enough for explanations! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Have a great day!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


	11. Mission 4: The Mysterious Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z anime.**

 **The story line and any mentioned OCs are my ONLY property.**

 **This merely serves as a means of entertainment for the viewers!**

 **(Warning: This story is rated T; it may include violence, vulgar language, and minor suggestive adult themes.)**

* * *

 **Narrative / Third Person's P.O.V.**

The rather warm and humid air began to envelop Tokyo today; the season of summer coming closer as the days go by. It was the time for vacation for everyone, mainly young kids and teenagers. A perfect time for anyone to have a moment of relaxation.

That is, if you aren't superpowered human being.

Our heroines have remained inactive for a total of three days, barely leaving their rooms for that span of time. And although their equally powerful counterparts were busy with their own businesses, they all remained alone.

During their most recent mission, they were all left sore and tired. Little did they all know, the task that they had in hand seemed to be too much as their tactic was proven to exhaust them. And although they were able to fool everyone who was not in on their secret objective, they were no exception to sickness as they were all left feeling fatigued as soon as they had arrived at their headquarters.

But fortunately for them, their mission was proven to be a success for both the organization and for their main leader, the Professor. As for the citizens involved in this incident, it was later known that several people have been injured and many buildings had major damages. But on the bright side, nobody had died nor was anyone in any critical condition due to this. The mayor, as always, had funded for the repair of the buildings affected.

All was well for the people of Tokyo as they all had witnessed the return of their superhero trio, the Powerpuff Girls Z. However, it made their task more difficult due to the fact that everyone now knows that the girls are fine and are not missing as rumors had said. And if everyone knows that their heroes would be there to protect them, who knows how much more attacks the organization will make towards them and the city?

And because they were now fully aware of the consequences of switching back and forth from being a villain and a hero, they had to be more careful of their actions from now on.

However, their mission is still going, and their time is running out.

"Ugh," Butterfly groaned. "Please tell me you guys have already gotten better." Butterfly said through her ear piece, talking to both of her friends as she laid on her bed, placing a hand under her head to support it.

"Yeah, not really," Bloom replied through the device. "The medicine that their nurse left isn't really helping."

"Tell me about it."

"I seem a bit better," Bright said. "I'm still getting a bit of a headache but I can practically walk more easily now."

"Since you don't really get sick often, I'm not surprised." Butterfly replied. "Me and Momoko, on the other hand, are always getting sick."

"Yeah," Bloom said, giving a soft chuckle on the other hand. "But for me, I'm the one who always gets sick. However for you, Kaoru, you're very healthy and always in shape."

"I'm fully aware."

"But you're always getting injured that's why you're getting more prone to different kinds of illnesses."

"I know, and it sucks." Butterfly replied, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Giggling on the other end, Bright slowly sat up, leaning against the head of the bed. "Well, can we somehow get our mission to progress? I mean, it's just that I think that as time goes by, more and more agents are coming to this place, and it might be a major threat. We need to at least do something."

"We should be doing anything right now to get more information on this place, but we can't" Butterfly replied. "We can't exactly move in the condition we are in."

"Well, not exactly." Bloom said. "There is still a way."

"I don't like the way that you said that." Butterfly replied, a bit uneasy.

"Why not?"

"You're using that tone which means you have something going on in that big brain of yours."

"That's because I have a plan."

"Remember the last plan you had?" Butterfly asked. "It made us practically bed-riden."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Bloom defended. "At least we didn't get caught in the act. And if we did, our whole mission will be ruined."

"That's true, but we have to be more careful. We might end up in a hospital in the end."

"I know," Bloom replied, biting her lip in nervousness. "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Nobody knew that this would happen, don't be so hard on yourself, Momoko." Bright comforted. "And besides, your plan worked. It might not had ended well for us, but it's okay. We both trust you, right, Kaoru?"

"Yeah," Butterfly replied. "Just make sure that your plan isn't crazy again."

Chuckling, Bloom smiled on the other hand. "Trust me, it'll just be simple."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Bright asked.

"Well, it'll mostly be you doing the work, Miyako." Bloom said. "I won't force you to do it if you don't want to. We could just do it together once we're all better."

"What do you mean?" Bright asked.

"It means that you'll be doing this mission on your own."

Hearing about this, Bright's heart began to beat faster. She had never really been on a solo mission before. Sure, she had defeated a villain or two on her own but for her to actually be alone to do this has made her nervous.

Fighting was a little more difficult when you're alone, but it isn't impossible for her. However, being sneaky is not her specialty.

She was basically the one that stands out the most out of the three of them. It was a bit hard for her to actually to blend in. And when she is tasked to do something that was practically secret, she often gets really skittish.

It was definitely not her forte.

"Miyako? You still there?" Bloom called out, making Bright snap out of her thoughts as she had seemingly dozed off all of a sudden.

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Butterfly asked. "You've suddenly gone quiet for a while."

"Oh, sorry about that." Bright apologized. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" Bloom asked.

A bit taken aback by her sudden question, Bright began to clear her throat; her nervousness seemingly getting worse by the minute. "O-oh, it's n-nothing important, really. Just something completely random."

"Uhm, okay?" Bloom said, a bit confused as to why her friend was stuttering. Certain that her friend was actually telling the truth, she decided to just shrug it off. "Anyway, are you okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"With doing the mission alone?"

"O-oh, that, right. Uhm..."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bloom asked, getting more concerned for her friend. "It seems like there's something off."

"No! I-I'm fine, really."

"You don't really seem fine." Butterfly said. "Not from this end at least."

"I'm completely fine," Bright replied, a bit more composed. "I promise."

Though Bloom was still suspicious about Bright's behavior, she had decided to just it slide once more. "Well, if you're perfectly fine, are you willing to do the mission?"

There was a long pause just as Bloom asked that, but after hearing Bright seemingly clearing her throat, she replied, "Yeah, I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready for anything."

"That's the Miyako we know." Butterfly commented. "Who knew that our little baby would grow so fast?"

Hearing her teasing remark, Bright couldn't help but pout. "I'm not a baby anymore, you know."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Butterfly replied, laughing. "But all joking aside, what is she supposed to do anyway, Momoko?"

"It's pretty easy, actually." Bloom said, sitting up on her own bed. "Miyako will just have to get some books from the library."

"From the what now?" Butterfly asked, confused as to what she had just said. "Did you say library?"

"They have a library here?" Bright asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there is. Unless Brick gets his books from the dozens of Public Libraries down the streets of Tokyo." Bloom replied, a bit sarcastically. "I mean, where else would he get the hundreds of books that he reads every single day?"

"Wait a minute, he reads?" Butterfly asked. "Man, and I thought that all three of them were dumb."

"I wish he was dumb so that we don't have to endlessly fight over the littlest things!" Bloom exclaimed. "He can be so stubborn that it gets annoying sometimes."

"Smart guys don't back down, huh?" Bright asked.

"No, they don't." Butterfly answered. "I've experienced it first hand when I dated that guy from my Biology class."

"But aren't they your type?" Bloom asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Hell no, I hate dating smart guys." Butterfly replied. "In all honesty, I want to be the one that seems smart when I'm dating someone so that I get to wear the pants in the relationship. That's why I prefer the good ones."

"So you like the dumb ones?"

"Not exactly dumb; just someone mature enough but not really as smart as me."

Laughing in response to Butterfly's statement, Bloom finally lets out a smile despite the condition she was in. "And at first I thought that all you care was muscles."

"Yeah, I've never really expected that from you, Kaoru." Bright said, giggling. "Considering that you first dated that one guy from the soccer team. And don't you remember the time when you had a crush on that blonde guy back in middle school?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But it turns out that bad boys are the fucking worst. That guy that I dated cheated on me; that's when I swore never to date another one again."

"They're not exactly the worst." Bloom pointed out. "It can be a bit challenging and fun for the most part. I guess it just kind of depends whether they're really serious in a relationship or not."

"I know, it was good while it lasted." Butterfly said. "But the way that it ended was just bullshit."

After hearing her friend's thoughts about relationships, Bright couldn't help but let out another giggle. "Well, at least you know what you want in a guy." She said. "But I think that we need to focus on the mission right now?"

"Oh right, the library." Butterfly said. "Can I ask why Miyako needs to go there?"

"Well, let's just say that I might have found something interesting." Bloom replied, rather mischievously. "It may be useful, but we just have to find out to make sure."

"What did you find?" Bright asked.

"Or more importantly, how did you find this thing you're talking about?" Butterfly added. "You might have just dug through Brick's stash of porn magazines under his bed."

"Kaoru!" Bloom reprimanded. "Why would I even bother looking through his stash?"

"So he does have one?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Doesn't he talk about it? Leaves it scattered on the floor? Or like shows you and kind of starts flirting with you?"

Raising her eyebrow at Butterfly's statement, Bloom noticed something off with what she had said. "Are you sure we're talking about Brick here or someone else?" Bloom asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that you're talking about Butch."

As a loud groan was heard from the other line, Bright let out a soft giggle. "He's already driving you crazy, huh?"

"Clearly!" Butterfly replied. "It's been like three days since we last talked but I can barely sleep whenever he stays up late! I could hear his snoring from over here for fuck's sake!"

"It looks like someone needs some much-needed rest." Bright said. "Who knew that one week with him could do this much to you?"

"How much more if it was a month?" Bloom asked jokingly.

"I'd be dead, that is what's going to happen." Butterfly replied, groaning. "Can we just get this over with? So that I can just sleep this headache off?"

"You're right, all three of us need some sleep." Bloom said. "But for you, Miyako, I'm sure that this won't take long."

"What do I have to do?"

"You see, I've been having trouble in trying to sneak into Brick's room and kind of find something useful for us. But for the past few days, he hasn't been going out of his room to do missions or stuff like that. He was practically just staying here, checking up on me every once in a while, and doing God knows what."

"You're not the only one." Bright replied. "I don't think any of the brothers have gone out. Has Butch done some missions yet?"

"Not that I know of." Butterfly answered. "I don't think he has left the room."

"That's what I was concerned about at first." Bloom said. "I was getting the feeling that they're waiting for us to make a move; they're getting suspicious. But fortunately, Brick told me that he was going on a mission this morning. As soon as he left the room, I immediately started looking through his stuff."

"Which leads us to the previous question: What did you find?" Butterfly asked.

"I found this little note in one of his books." Bloom said, fishing out a piece of parchment from her pocket. "By the looks of what's written on it, I thought it was just a bunch of letters and numbers that he uses as a reference to any important part of a book or something. But as soon as the word reference came to mind, it was then that I finally concluded what it was. It's a call number!"

"So it corresponds to a certain kind of book?"

"Exactly!" Bloom exclaimed. "If we can somehow get our hands on those books, then maybe we'll have something to investigate."

"But what if it's just some useless junk? I mean, why would even Brick have access to that kind of stuff?" Butterfly asked.

"I guess we'll just have to find out. And if it is anything interesting, I'll contact the professor immediately about it." Bloom said. "So, Miyako, are you up for it?"

"It seems harmless so I guess it's okay." Bright replied. "And professor hasn't exactly given us a mission. We can't just stand here even if we're in this state so I think it's worth a shot."

"Now we're talking." Butterfly said. "Be sure to update us on what you're doing. We still want to make sure that you'll be alright down there."

"She's right. So if something happens, we'll be right there." Bloom added. "Be careful, okay, Miyako?"

Giggling, Bright began to fix her gloves, giving it a light tug before saying, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

 **Bright's P.O.V.**

 _2:37 pm._

After taking down the last three set of numbers that Momoko gave, I was finally ready to start the mission. After she gave me the plan, I began to fix everything, including my clothes and all of the gadgets that I needed.

And as I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but let out a big sigh.

To be honest, I am still a bit nervous. This job might be simple but as I began to think about this even further, hundreds of bad scenarios began to flash in my mind.

Like, what if I get caught? What if the girls weren't able to save me in time? Would I die from the punishment if I was caught in the act? Will the mission fail if I mess up? Will I be able to do this?

There's just so many things that could go wrong!

I may sound a bit frantic by this point but it's just that I'm always cautious about what I do. But sometimes, like right now, I tend to get too cautious about everything. It hinders me from doing certain things, making me anxious with every move that I make.

But today, I need to overcome that.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more, letting out another sigh. But as soon as I did, I started to grip the ends of my vest as I tried to relax my body. I circled my neck around and began to straighten my back as I stretched both of my arms.

After that, I firmly planted both of my hands on top of my vanity.

"You can do this," I told myself, staring intensely at my own pair of dark blue orbs. "You're not that baby girl anymore. Show them that you've grown, and that you're not weak. Prove them wrong."

Breathing in deeply, I was finally able to feel calm and collected. And as I began to regain my composure, I let out a tiny smile before realizing what I had just garnered just now.

 _Confidence._

As I walked towards my door, I slowly turned the knob, opening it wide enough for me to get a glance of Boomer's room. Looking around, it seemed like nobody was there. Nothing seemed to be out of place as I was able to check everything.

That's a bit odd.

As I fully opened the door, I carefully stepped into his room. And as I was completely able to look at his room, I was able to confirm that he really wasn't there.

I wonder where he is?

It wasn't like him to just go out without telling. He'd often knock and he'll almost immediately say what he was going to do even if I wouldn't respond. For him to suddenly disappear is just weird.

But I guess it's really not much of a surprise by this point.

Momoko did say that they were getting suspicious, and I guess that this is enough proof. And what else would I expect? His exact words were, _"I'm evil, remember? Always have, always will be."_

It's not up to me to change him anyway.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I instantly started to head towards the door. If he was gone, then I bet it was for a mission. And if I'm lucky enough, I'll be able to get back before he even notices.

As I exited the room, I immediately saw Sedusa standing in front of her room. She leaned against the door as she placed her hand on her hip. With her free hand, she had her phone up to her ear, talking softly, but audible enough for me to hear.

"Since we don't really know where the library is, you're going to have to ask other agents about it."

Recalling Momoko's exact words made me tense a bit, but as soon as Sedusa placed her phone back in her pocket, I could feel a sense of relief as I made my way towards her.

"Hey, Sedusa," I called out, making her look towards my direction. "Do you have a minute?"

She raised her eyebrow at me, clearly confused about the sudden conversation. However, her eyes said otherwise as it showed a hint of interest in them. "Sure, I've got time. What do you need?"

"I just need to know where the library is." I replied nonchalantly as I crossed both of my arms over my chest. "Do you where I can find it?"

"May I ask why?" Sedusa asked, a bit baffled by my question. "It's a very odd question to ask, quite frankly. It's not every day that I hear about an agent wanting to go there."

"Oh, it's nothing important, actually. My sister just kind of forced me to find some books for her to read since she's not really feeling well."

"I see," She said. "All three of you were with the boys on that one mission with the Powerpuff Girls, am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I don't blame you for being in that condition. Those brats can give you a hard time when they're serious in fighting. But three days seems pretty serious, don't you think?"

"Kind of, it has been a very rough week for us." I replied. "They'll get better in no time. I'm just lucky enough to finally be on my feet right now."

"You are lucky indeed," She said. "Not only because you've recovered early, but because you've got to fight against those three pests. Not all of us get to do that, even for S-ranked agents."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just rare for any agent to get a mission that requires them to face the Powerpuff Girls. For Mojo, he's always fighting them to just test out his machines. I'm pretty surprised that the boss lets him. But for the rest of us? It's not that easy to land a mission like that. And if anyone gets that task, it's like giving us an honorary title."

"Because it proves that you're important to the organization, right?"

"Precisely!" She exclaimed. "Be grateful for that. First two weeks and you've already got to see them. That's something extraordinary right there."

"I guess so." I replied. "Have you fought them ever since this place started?" I asked. The memory of fighting Sedusa seemed a bit fuzzy to me, so I had no idea if we had encountered her for the last five years.

"No, I haven't." She answered. "I don't really mind. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And besides, once it is finished, then it'll be worth the wait."

"Once what is finished?"

Her eyes suddenly went wide, seemingly taken aback by what she had just said. "Uhm... T-The... Uh..."

Hearing her stutter made me raise my eyebrow at her. "The what?"

"The, uhm... The n-new weapon kit I've been working on, o-of course!" She said, nervously. "Nothing special, just that!"

I looked at her with doubt as sweat began to run down her face. I could interrogate her about this, but there was something more important than this.

Letting this conversation slide, I brought back the previous topic. "Okay then, good luck with that." I said. "But, the library, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." She replied, seemingly relieved by the change of subject. "It's on the ground floor. Once you're at the Training Room, take a left. Once you're there, take the fourth door on your right."

"Got it," I said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," She replied, smiling. "Come to me whenever you've got some questions. Especially when you need directions; we all know how your roommate can be a little dim-witted sometimes."

Chuckling, I just nodded in response. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **Narrative / Third Person's P.O.V.**

After both ladies said their goodbyes to each other, Bright immediately made her way towards the elevator. As she pressed the number one button, it took her a few seconds before reaching her destination. As soon as the elevator stopped, she carefully stepped out and began to recall Sedusa's words.

 _'First, the training room.'_ She thought to herself, pacing quickly as she was met with the door marked **T.R.** _'Now a left, and the fourth door on the right.'_

Following the given directions, Bright was finally able to get to the library. Looking at the dark maroon colored door, the word _'welcome'_ was inscribed in the very middle of it. While on the bottom, the words _'No need to knock'_ were written in fine print.

"This is it." She said, placing her hand on the doorknob. As she twisted it, she was left speechless as her eyes seemed to be as wide as saucers.

The library was humungous; hundreds of shelves containing thousands of books stood at about 12 feet tall. On the ceiling, a small piece of wood was hung above each aisle, labeling each one according to their type. And in a few aisles, there was at least one agent that was fixing the books.

Near the entrance, multiple tables with wooden chairs were arranged orderly, having a small group of about four people sitting on one of the tables. And on the ceiling was a large chandelier giving out a bright yellow light, illuminating the whole library.

It seemed so old compared to the other parts of the building, but it was still beautiful in its own way.

Bright was left standing there, seemingly glued to the floor as she looked around. To her, it is as though her eyes were deceiving her. She was never really a fan of libraries or books for that matter, but the aesthetic of this place has left her in awe. It was almost like there were no flaws in its structure; the same as a perfectly drawn painting.

If this is the reason why her friend, Momoko, is an avid reader, she's not surprised.

Though Bright seemed to be in a trance for a minute, she was suddenly brought back to reality when a voice was heard from the hidden device in her ear.

"Miyako, are you there?" Bloom asked, making Bright jump a little.

Regaining her composure, she turned on the mic on her device. "Yeah, I'm here. I've just arrived at the library." She replied in a soft voice.

"Good, are there any staff members there? Or any other agent?" She asked, making Bright scan the room, counting each and every person in the room.

"There are four agents in here reading, while there are about three staff members here that I can see." She replied. "This place is huge, Momoko. How am I supposed to find the books when there are literally thousands of them?"

"Don't worry, there's a trick in finding the books." Bloom said. "Are the books arranged by genre?"

"Yeah, they are." Bright confirmed as she began walking around. She made sure to keep her distance, just to make sure that no one could hear her talking.

"What is the first genre on the far left?" Looking over her shoulder, she immediately saw the aisle labeled 'General Works.'

"It says General Works"

"Okay, good, since that's the first genre, it means that they started labeling them there. What are the first two letters of the first code?"

"They are the letters Q and B "

"Then that means that the book is located somewhere in the science section." Bloom said. "Or more specifically, the study of astronomy."

"So, like the stars and the solar system?"

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with our mission though?" Bright asked. "I mean, how is it related to anything in this place?"

"I don't really know, but I do think it's a bit odd for Brick to be interested in knowing about the galaxy and things like that." Bloom replied. "Unless I just don't know what kind of stuff he's in to."

"Well, we'll just have to find out." Bright said. "Do you have any more advice? I don't really go to libraries as much as you do."

"True, but don't worry, locating books is actually pretty easy." Bloom started. "The call number that I gave you has basically three lines. But I think that the way you listed it is different, right?"

"Yeah, but I separated each set with a space. It isn't really lined up but I could still distinguish it since it's in little groups."

"Okay, that's good to hear." Bloom said. "So, just to give a brief explanation, let me just explain the different sets of numbers and letters."

"Alright then, I'm listening."

"So, the first line is basically either a single letter or two letters; this indicates the genre of the book. The second line, which consists of numbers, usually just indicates the specific topic of a book. The third line is normally a combination of letters and numbers with the addition of a decimal; the letter is usually the first letter of the author's last name. And finally, the last one is the year of publication."

"That's a good tip but I think It will still going to take long for me to find them, considering that you gave me five different call numbers." Bright replied. "I just snuck out since Boomer wasn't there. He might get suspicious once he finds out that I'm not there."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." She said. "How many subjects can you see?"

Looking around once more, she stood on her tip toes as she tried to see the labels hanging from the ceiling. "About fifteen or more, I can't really see that far back."

"I see, well, the sets of numbers aren't really that high so maybe they'll be near. And besides, It's not like the books are that many."

Sighing, Bright began to dig into her pocket, taking out the piece of paper from before. Looking at it, she couldn't help but sweatdrop.

 _'The call numbers are thirteen digits long...'_ She thought to herself. _'Since this place is so huge, how many books do I need to go through just to find these five?'_

"Uhm, Momoko."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't there like someone in the library that can search any book with the call number using the computer?"

"Yeah, usually there is." She replied. "But the thing is, if those books are confidential, they might get suspicious too."

"You've got a point." Bright said. "But how am I going to leave with those books without anyone noticing?"

"Well, that's where your compact comes in handy." Bloom started. "I don't need you to bring the books, I just need you to send me a picture of the title of the book and the author. With that, I can give it to the professor to download me a copy of it and then send it back to me."

Feeling a sense of relief, Bright began to relax. 'I guess this wasn't that difficult after all.'

"I better get started then," Bright said, looking through the numbers on the paper.

"Wait, Miyako."

"Why?"

"Are there any security cameras around?" She asked, a bit worried.

Fortunately for them, there wasn't. "No, there aren't."

Hearing a sigh on the other end, Bright giggled. "You don't have to worry about me, Momoko. I'll be fine." She said. "And by the way, where is Kaoru?"

"She's sleeping." Bloom replied. "I'll try and wake her up later. Don't forget to update me on your progress, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep in touch."

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see you, Momoko." Bright said.

"Yeah, good luck." And with that, a soft beep was heard from her end, meaning that Bloom had already turned off her device. As Bright turned off hers, she began to look over the piece of parchment in her hand.

"Off to the science section, it is."

* * *

After a total of twenty minutes of trying to find the five certain books that she needed, Bright was able to locate four of them. She stood in the Technology aisle, taking out a thick brown book from the shelf. As she took a picture of the fourth book, she looked at her watch in worry.

 _'It's already 3:00 pm.'_ She thought. _'What if Boomer is already there? There's no doubt he's going to be suspicious once he finds out that I'm not there.'_

As she sent the picture to Bloom, Bright took out the paper once last time, looking at the piece of paper she held in her hand. "XF 1904 .J23 20XX" She read, softly enumerating each line. "I wonder what that means."

Pressing a small red button on her ear piece, a sudden female voice came through the device. "Hey Miyako," Bloom started "I've just received the message you sent me. I'm guessing that you need help with the final book, right?"

"Correct," Bright replied, giggling. "It's funny to think that I don't need to explain something since you already know it, it's pretty impressive."

"Well, sometimes it can be a pain."

"How so?"

"For starters, I tend to get worried more about certain things. I vision certain outcomes in my mind and I just grow anxious, afraid that a negative result will happen in the end."

Giggling, Bright placed a hand on her hip as she smiled on the other end. "I've noticed this for a while now, but I don't think that the high IQ that the Professor gave you isn't that different from your normal self."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"I mean that you're already smart, Momoko. Anyone would want to be you!" Bright said. "Some girls are too stupid for their own good. And besides, being smart can actually be pretty attractive nowadays."

"Yeah, right," Bloom replied. "I'm not really interested in boys anymore. I've gotten over that already."

"I know, and I think it's for the better. Those books you read have paid off ever since high school started."

"Well, speaking of books, I think there's something wrong with the code that I gave you."

Bright was suddenly confused at her friend's words. As she plastered a more serious expression on her face, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Here's the thing," Bloom started. "That final code's first line doesn't correspond to anything in the database."

"Are you saying that it's not in any of these shelves?"

"Not exactly," Bloom said. "It doesn't correspond to any known genres in the LC classification. I've tried everything just to find out something about it but I found nothing. However, since the first letter is X, that makes it easier to find."

"How so?"

"It technically means that it might be in the very last sections in the library, right between the V and Z shelves. Those genres are Naval Science and General Information Resources respectively." She explained. "It's just a guess, but seeing that it doesn't correspond to any known classification, I'm pretty sure that this book might be something that they, themselves, have created."

"What do you mean by _they_?" Bright asked. "Like an agent? Or maybe even the boss?"

"That's right," Bloom confirmed. "It might be their own books, which means that it might be vital to our own investigation."

Though it could not be seen by the red-headed leader, Bright nodded in response, taking in Bloom's advice. "Alright then, I'm on it." She said. "I'll contact you later."

"Okay, good luck."

Turning off her device, Bright began to run fast as she tried to find the right shelf that held the book that they needed. Though she stood in a spot that was near her target, Bright still looked through every aisle, double-checking everything so that she didn't miss one single detail. But after confirming that it wasn't in the aisles at the very front, she began to go in deeper, the light from the chandelier beginning to dim as she walked further into the tall wooden shelves.

Looking to her left, she saw the aisle where she came from, seemingly about four columns farther from her. _'That means I'm getting close.'_

As she sped through the aisles, Bright was suddenly caught in between two aisles. She stood between the section that was labeled Miscellaneous, while the two surrounding aisles were the last two genres as Bloom had said before.

 _"...right between the V and Z aisles."_

Looking around, Bright finally realized that the place she ended up was pretty dim, but bright enough for her to look over the books that were just in front of her. And just at the end of the shelves was a dark wooden wall, meaning that she had reached the very end of the library. "Here goes nothing."

Taking out the small piece of paper, Bright began to look through the hundreds of books on the shelves, constantly checking the code whenever she got confused. As she was finally able to find the right book, she got curious as the book was located at the very bottom of the shelf, all dusty and seemingly untouched.

It was thick, its pages having a dark brown color, probably due to the rather old condition of the book. Its cover was a dark shade of maroon, quite a bit of dust enveloping the whole thing. However, the one thing that made Bright interested in the book is that it didn't have a title. Instead, there were two bold letters that were on the very front of it.

"H.J.?" Bright read, raising her eyebrow at the book. "What does that mean?"

Reaching for the book, she yanked it out of the shelf, causing all of the dust to stick to her clothes. "Oh God."

As she held the book in her hand, Bright desperately tried to clean her clothes with her other hand. With her distracted, she didn't notice the sound of gears moving as a secret passage began to open behind her. She was only made aware of this as a loud thud was heard, making her turn her head quickly towards the direction of the noise.

"What is that?" Bright asked herself in a soft voice.

Looking down at the book, she began to feel nervous. She was afraid to go into the secret opening that had just appeared, but she knows that this might help them in their investigation. Breathing in deeply, she decided to be cautious about this as Bright began to turn the pages of the book. But as she looked over every page, she became confused as there were no words in the book!

"Why doesn't it have anything written on it?" She asked, desperately trying to find even a single word on the book. As she seemingly wanted to give up searching, Bright finally found a passage that was in the first few pages of it.

 _Beware the consequences of meddling_

 _For we hurt without moving_

 _We may harm people without even touching_

 _We bear both the truth and the lies_

 _However, thou shall not judge us by our size_

 _When the ethereal form's gleam is new, we cannot be seen at all_

 _But its shine steadily grows with each night fall_

 _And as it looms over the wall_

 _Bask in the sound of the wolf's lone call_

Reading the text over and over again made Bright even more confused. "What does this mean?" She wondered, but wasting no time, she immediately grabbed her phone and quickly took a picture of the mind-puzzling message.

Turning around, she was met with the dark hallway that didn't seem to end. As Bright held the book closer to her chest, her breathing began to come out evenly. Her heartbeat quickened with every passing second, it was as if she was experiencing a heart attack.

 _'There are only two options here,'_ Bright thought. _'Either I go in, or I leave.'_

As she debated with herself, Bright slowly began to feel herself being pulled in, seemingly being attracted like a magnet. She took small steps closer towards the door, trembling in fear as she breathed in faster. And as soon as she stepped foot in the dark corridor, a rather eerie feeling overcame her.

"What is this place?" Bright wondered, wandering further despite the fact that she can barely to see anything. If it wasn't for the chandelier light from behind, she would've been walking in blind.

Thinking smartly, she took out the compact from her belt, using a backup flashlight installed in it. Though it was small, it was enough for her to see where she was going. "That's better."

As Bright walked in deeper, the illuminated pathway revealed a fleet of stairs leading downwards. She stopped, examining it before looking behind her. She wanted to make sure that no one could see her, the last thing she wanted was getting caught by someone. And fortunately for her, nobody was there.

Mustering up her courage, Bright began to walk down the dusty staircase.

 _'How come whenever I pull out a book from somewhere, seemingly bad things like this happen?'_ Bright thought, sighing. _'I might be cursed or something.'_

As she walked down, she saw another hallway. But unlike what was on top, it had a door on each side. Other than that, it remained dusty and dark.

Bright then began to feel excited for some reason, making her confused for a second. She was intrigued, desiring to know what was behind those closed doors. However, looking down at her watch, Bright was made aware of what she must be careful of.

Causing suspicion.

She slowed down for a bit, the clicking sound of her heels dissipated. Shining the light over towards the door to her right, Bright firmly grasped its knob. Turning it slowly and quietly, the knob suddenly hit a barrier, causing her hand to stop. She tried again, but there was something in her way that prevented her from opening it.

 _'Locked,'_ She concluded. _'What about the other one?'_

Looking over her shoulder, she went towards the door on the left. She breathed in for a second, calming herself down. _'Please be this one.'_

Turning the knob, she expected another blockage. But to her luck, the doorknob fully turned with ease, unlocking the door. Bright smiled in delight, gently opening it.

The room was covered in stones, multiple torches hanging from the walls. Its flame gave out a warm light, but it wasn't enough for her to see beyond the room. Instead, Bright was only able to make out something that resembled a couch and what looked to be like a tall shelf. She stepped inside, however, as she opened the door further, a squeaking sound emitted from the door, making her stop in her tracks. _'Oh no.'_

Bright turned off her flashlight, a familiar feeling of uneasiness coming back. As she remained silent, she tried to pick up any sound. Footsteps, rustling, anything. She wanted to make sure that there was no one in there with her. After a few seconds of waiting, there was nothing.

Steadily walking, Bright turned on the ear piece she had, immediately contacting her friend. "Momoko, I've found somethi—"

 _Bam!_

The loud slamming of the door resonated throughout the whole room, making Bright jump in shock. She gasped at the loud noise, turning around to see the door sealed shut. Panicking, she ran towards it, not caring if the sound of her footsteps could be heard. She gripped the doorknob, desperately trying to open it. But unfortunately, it was locked.

"Miyako! What's going on?!" Bloom asked from the other line, getting anxious as she heard the loud noise from her device. "Are you okay?!"

"Momoko, I can't get out!" Bright exclaimed, struggling to open the door. She pulled, she turned, she did anything for it to unlock. "Help!"

"Miyako, stay calm! I-I'll figure something out!" Bloom replied, cutting the line between her and Bright as she got up from her bed.

As Bright was practically banging on the door, she didn't notice the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her. As she yelled for help, the tall unknown figure came in closer. And as the stranger was merely a few steps apart from her, the fire that illuminated the room shone on him, revealing his silky blonde hair.

He squinted a bit, making sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Bright?" Boomer asked, a mix of confusion and anger in his voice. "Is that you?"

Startled, Bright turned around as she was instantly met with his deep blue eyes that burned with anger. She slowly stepped back, her eyes going wide as Boomer came closer and closer. And as her back was met with the cold and hard surface of the door, Boomer's glare intensified, his body merely inches away from hers.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

As Bloom quickly got her things ready, she got her compact as she tried to locate Bright. "Come on, come on, come on." She said impatiently as the device tried to find her friend. After a few more seconds, her compact was able to pinpoint her location, revealing her whereabouts to be somewhere in the basement.

"Bingo," Bloom said, closing her compact as she placed it back in her belt. _'I'm coming, Miyako.'_

Fixing everything she needed, Bloom immediately left her room. As she ran towards the main door, she was suddenly hit by the door, opening abruptly as it caused her to fall down.

"Ouch!" Bloom yelped, rubbing her head in pain.

"Shit!" A familiar voice said, belonging to a red headed man that stood in shock. "Are you okay?" Brick asked worriedly, kneeling down to help the injured girl.

"Oh, I'm fine, very fine!" Bloom exclaimed, pushing Brick away. "I'm great, actually! Never been better!"

Glaring at his roommate, he leaned in closer. "Quit the sarcastic attitude, just let me check if it's bad."

Groaning, Bloom avoided him, firmly gripping her head. She didn't want to start a fight, she had something to do. "I'm fine, alright?" She assured, softening her voice as she sighed. "I need to go somewhere."

As she got up, she briskly walked towards the door. But as she was nearing it, she was suddenly pulled back by Brick, securely grasping her arm in his hand. "Hey!"

"And where exactly are you going again?!" He asked, preventing Bloom from going out. "You're supposed to be sick!"

"I'm fine, I already told you!" She replied, panicking as she began to worry more about Bright's safety. "And would you please stop asking that! It's none of your business!"

"For your information, it _is_ my business!"

"It is not!" Bloom said, struggling to get out of his firm grip. "Just let me go!"

"Can't you just stay here?!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because!" He paused for a second, trying to think of a reason. "Because..."

Looking down, Brick felt embarrassed. He asked himself, why was he getting mad? Why does he want her to stay? He didn't have a reason to get mad at her nor did he have a reason to meddle in her own business. But why was he constantly trying to know where she was going? Why does he want her to be where he can see her?

Why was he _worried?_

"It's b-because... I..."

Feeling bad at what she had just said, Bloom gave him a sympathetic look. She was working under a secret identity, but she still had a heart. It was just wrong to her if she had to choose people that she would care for. And even if he was a villain, he was no exception to her kindness.

As he still tried to find the right words, his grip on her arm loosened for a second, giving her the opportunity to delicately hold his hand. Stunned by her action, Brick looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled for a second, but almost immediately, it vanished.

"You don't have to tell me." Bloom said, looking at him with sad eyes. "I'll go back to bed..."

As Bloom had her head down, she slowly walked back to her room. She lightly brushed her shoulder with his own unintentionally, making him look at her with guilt. And just as she was about to open the door, he gathered up the courage to speak up. "I'm sorry."

Stopping for a moment, Bloom was shocked at what she just heard. Her ears perked up as soon as the words left his lips, making her smile a little. She turned around to face him, giving him a look of confusion. "What did you just say?" She asked. "I didn't quite get that." She said, giving a teasing tone in her voice.

Bloom's remark made him pout, looking at her with an annoyed look. "You're seriously asking me to say it again?"

"Yes, indeed." She said. "What were those words again, Mr. Brick Jojo?"

Looking at her, he raised her eyebrow, still not believing that she was asking him to repeat those dreaded words. Oh, how he wanted to take them back. "I. Am. Sorry." He stated, saying each word loudly and clearly. "Need I repeat myself?"

"No, it's okay, I got it." Bloom replied, chuckling softly. "See you."

"Wait, aren't you going somewhere?"

"No, I'll be good. I wasn't feeling well anyway." Bloom said, hoping that he'd buy her excuse.

"Well, is there anything you need?" He asked. "You look horrible." Brick pointed out, referring to Bloom's rather unkept hair.

Since she was in a rush a while ago, she didn't pay attention to her own appearance. She focused on her urgent task. This made the dark circles under her eyes more visible. And not to mention that her natural fair skin became awfully pale, making her look tired and worn out.

"No, it's okay." Bloom replied, placing her hand on the doorknob as she faced away from Brick.

Chuckling at her reply, Brick smirked. "So that's how it is, huh?" He wondered. "I see that you're already giving in to me, Hothead. I say sorry and then you suddenly go soft, didn't think it'd be that easy."

Though he couldn't see, Bloom secretly smiled at his comment. _'No way would I be allured by your so called 'charms'. And besides, I'm the good guy here, you expect me to be that vile and mean?'_ She thought, making her chuckle. _'But that doesn't mean that this mission will stop here.'_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Brick." Bloom said, opening the door to her room. "I'll call you if I need anything."

Before Brick could respond, Bloom immediately closed the door to her room. And little did Brick know, she had already fell into her trap.

"If only I was here to call you." Bloom softly said, locking her door as she let out a triumphant smile. "Let's just hope I'm not too late."

* * *

While all these crazy events began to occur, a raven-haired girl remained sound asleep in her room, lightly snoring. Her hair flowed in all directions, covering most of the pillow with it. The blanket that covered her began to slowly unwind as Butterfly shifted in her sleep.

But as the time went by, she began to constantly move around, groaning in her sleep. And with every move she made, it just began to worsen as she was struggling to feel comfortable.

After a few minutes of wriggling around in the covers, she grumpily sat up on her bed. A frown was plastered on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

As she blinked a few times to adjust herself to the bright lights, Butterfly glanced over at her clock.

Looking at the time that read _3:29_ , she decided to get her medicine from Butch. It was already time to get a new one anyway.

Getting the sheets of off her, she slowly placed her feet on the ground, trying to find her pair of slippers. Yawning, she realized that her body didn't seem to hurt anymore. At least, not as bad as before.

 _'Well, that means that I wouldn't be yelling for that idiot to get my medicine.'_ Butterfly thought. _'Better just get it there then.'_

Standing up on her own two feet, Butterfly slowly walked towards the door. She stumbled a bit, still feeling a little tired and dizzy. But in the end, she was still able to open the door as she went inside her roommate's room.

Scanning the room, her eyes landed on a figure sitting in front of the computer. His fingers typed quickly, not taking his eyes off of it even for a second. He didn't even seem to notice the green-eyed girl looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Butch," Butterfly called out, but he didn't respond. Not even a single sound was heard from him. Though she didn't seem to mind, she continued, "You have my medicine, right?"

He merely replied with a nod, not even bothering to look at her. Seeing his response, Butterfly look at him weirdly. "Okay, can I have them?"

Not taking his eyes off of the screen, Butch used his left hand to point towards his night stand, showing the small casing that contained several white pills. Following his directions, Butterfly made her way towards his bed, taking the little orange container.

"Thanks," She said. "You still giving me the silent treatment, huh?"

Looking at him intently, Butch merely replied with a shrug, making Butterfly frown. "You know, as much as I like you being quiet and not saying anything perverted, I think I'd be more comfortable to see you actually talk."

Sighing, he stopped typing for a moment. He stared at the screen with a serious look before replying, "I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "It has been three days, dude."

"First of all, I'm busy. Second, you've been in your room for that period of time. And third, you're not feeling well." He said, putting up three fingers as he enumerated each reason. "I think that explains everything now. Any more questions?"

Looking at him in doubt, Butterfly crossed her arms over her chest. "You know that that's not the answer I was asking for." She said. "Spit it out."

Sighing once more, he turned his chair, finally facing the raven-haired girl. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, a hint of irritation evident in his face. "You really want to know?"

"Clearly." Butterfly replied. "Care to tell me why?"

Butch raised his eyebrow at her, not sure if he wanted to answer honestly. "It's because I know what you're trying to do."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, trying to hide the nervous feeling that she was getting.

"Let's just say that I may be what others call an _idiot_." He said, adding quotation marks to the last word. "But I'm not that _stupid_."

Hearing his reply, Butterfly couldn't help but get more confused. "So, apparently, spending time with your more intelligent red-headed brother makes you behave like this?" She asked. "If so, then please keep doing it. I'd be delighted to see that my roommate can actually talk normally without adding a perverted comment at the very end of every sentence."

Chuckling, Butch smirked at her. "It's funny how you actually think that I'm some kind of brainless moron."

"Well, aren't you?"

"I can be a smartass if I wanted to, but it's pretty obvious that I prefer not to since my brother has already earned that title." He said. "I'll admit, I'm not smart. But, that doesn't mean that I don't know _anything_."

Going wide-eyed at her roommate, Butterfly had both of her hands up in a defensive manner. "Okay then, I think that I prefer to have the normal Butch talk to me later." She said, slowly making her way towards her room. "So, uh, call me when he gets here."

Opening the door to her room, she stopped in her tracks as she heard Butch chuckling loudly. "You know, if you wanted to come here just to have some of this babe, come and get it. No one's holding you back." He commented, making Butterfly groan in irritation.

"I see you're finally back."

"Baby, I never even left."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Butch smirking at her, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. Scoffing, Butterfly rolled her eyes at him. "Asshole."

As she entered her room, she forcefully closed the door while mumbling out multiple curses at her roommate. "Fucking dumbass," She said, making her way towards her bed. _'Even when he tries to sound cool and smart, as long as_ _it's coming from him, it fucking annoys me.'_

Grabbing her bottled water, Butterfly popped one of the pills in her mouth, quickly swallowing it as she drank her water. Wiping her mouth, she was suddenly caught by surprise as her compact began to blink. "What the?"

"Kaoru, please, pick up." Hearing Bloom's voice from her compact, she quickly grabbed it, opening it to reveal Bloom standing against the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Miyako's in trouble." She softly said, making sure that no one could hear but the two of them. "You need to get me out of here, now."

"Why? What happened?" Butterfly asked, beginning to get worried.

"There's no time to explain, pick me up from here, now!"

"I'm on my way," As Butterfly closed her compact, she quickly transformed into her clothes. _'Hang in there, Miyako.'_

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

As Boomer held Bright against the door, the poor girl trembled in fear as she hid the book behind her back. "I-I got l-lost."

"So when you're sick, the first thing you do is wander around?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her. "I've heard better excuses than that, Bright. You're not fooling anyone."

"I'm not trying to fool anybody!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I was just trying to find something!"

"And during your exploration, you suddenly end up here?" Boomer asked, not buying anything she was saying. "A place that nobody talks about and seemingly not used in a very long time. You wandered far now, didn't you?"

Looking at him, Bright tried to unlock the door from behind with a pin she had kept hidden in her glove. Though struggling, she still tried to continue to convince him that she wasn't doing anything wrong. "I already told you, I got lost. I was trying to get something and I guess curiosity killed the cat now, didn't it?"

"And what exactly were you trying to get, hm?" He asked, moving in closer.

"A book." She firmly stated, matching his glare with her own. "A book that my sister was asking for."

"What was the book then?"

"Why would I care? She just ordered me to get it." She answered while fumbling with the lock on the door. "And besides, Bloom doesn't want me meddling in her own business so I just took the book she wanted and I tried to get out."

"And then what happened?" He asked once again. "A secret door suddenly appeared out of nowhere?"

"No, I knocked down a bunch of books. And maybe, those were what triggered the switch or something." She said. "And once when I started to fix the books, just like magic, that door appeared. And of course, since I had nothing better to do, I went in."

Hearing her explanation, Boomer remained silent for a while. He thoroughly examined her words, as well as reading her own facial expression. "You're lying."

"I am not!"

As Bright tried to deny the accusation, Boomer suddenly began to move in very closely, causing her to drop the pin she was holding. It was then that he was mere inches apart from her, placing both of his hands on each side of her head. Trapped, Bright desperately tried to hide the book, infusing some of her powers to keep it invisible.

As his body towered over hers, she can already feel and hear his breathing clearly. His husky breath tickled her own sensitive flesh, making her shiver involuntarily. And as he brought his face closer, Bright was starting to feel nervous once more. Her heartbeat beating faster, _louder_.

 _'What's happening?'_ She thought, panicking as both of their noses were already touching. _'Calm down, Miyako. Try to distract him, quickly!'_

Before Bright could have a chance of protesting, Boomer suddenly said something that genuinely frightened her. "Tell me the truth, or else,"

Taking this as an opportunity to distract him, she still tried to put on a brave face as she taunted him. "Or else _what?_ "

Moving in closer, their faces were merely centimeters apart. And what he said next made Bright almost suffer from a heart attack.

"I'll _kiss_ you."

Hearing those three dreaded words made her eyes go wide; she let out a gasp as she saw Boomer's lips grow into a smirk. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Boomer said, putting his forehead up against hers. "And besides, it's not like you're stopping me anyway."

As she felt Boomer placing his hand on her cheek, Bright couldn't help but tremble. And to her surprise, she couldn't do anything. It felt like she couldn't move, as if she can't even lift a finger. She remained frozen on the spot as Boomer pulled her face closer to his.

And almost instantly, she felt herself leaning into him, something that surprised her. _'Miyako, get a hold of yourself!'_ She screamed in her head, but no matter what she tried, she still remained still, allowing Boomer to do whatever he pleased.

Giving in, Bright slowly closed her eyes as their lips were mere centimeters apart. And as their lips almost connected, a small teardrop escaped Bright's eye.

 _'Help me...'_

"Bright!"

A sudden voice called out to her, making Boomer stop. Opening both of their eyes, they both pulled away with a look of shock on both of them. Turning away from each other, both Boomer and Bright waited for someone to make a move.

But then that voice was heard once more. "Bright, where are you?"

Breathing in deeply, Bright replied, "In here!"

The sound of footsteps were then heard, becoming louder as it seemed like it came closer. A loud thud was then heard from behind the door as the doorknob turned. And as the door opened, it revealed to be her friends: Bloom and Butterfly.

"Where have you been?!" Bloom exclaimed, masking her concern with anger. "You were taking forever!"

"Sorry," Bright replied, sneaking a glance at Boomer. "I just got caught up with something."

"No shit," Butterfly said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Hearing Butterfly's remark that seemingly referred to him, Boomer turned around to face the two girls. "I think the right question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing? We're obviously getting our sister." Butterfly retorted, making Boomer glare at her.

"And how exactly did you get here?"

"I don't know, we just went through some passage that was in the basement." She replied. "And fortunately enough, we found you guys."

"The _basement_?" Both Boomer and Bright asked, confused at what Butterfly had just said.

"Yeah," She confirmed. "Isn't that how you guys arrived here too?"

Looking at each other for a moment, it was Boomer who was the first to speak up, "Yeah, right."

Shocked at what he had just said, Bright looked at him with wide eyes. She mouthed the words _'What are you talking about?',_ making Boomer just look at her. But something in his eyes told her to just follow along. "That's exactly where we came from, yeah."

Bloom looked at Bright with her eyebrow raised, feeling that something wasn't right. But seeing as though they were already causing too much suspicion by running through the hallways a while ago, she decided to just ask her about it once they get back to their rooms. "Well then, where's the book that I was asking for?"

Revealing the book that she kept hidden, Bright immediately gave it to her, making sure that Boomer couldn't see the cover. "Here."

As she grabbed the book, Bloom glanced at Boomer. "We'll be going now." She said, grabbing Bright's hand. "We'll just leave you to do whatever it was you were doing, Boomer."

Nodding at the red-headed girl, Boomer briefly looked at Bright. And as her eyes met his, there was, again, something in his eyes. But unlike before, she didn't know what it meant. Before she could say something, Boomer closed the door, a clicking sound emitting from it afterwards.

Looking at each other, Butterfly instantly gripped both of her friends' arms, trying to concentrate as they teleported back to Bright's room. As their feet landed on the ground, Bloom was the first one to speak up. "What happened down there?"

"That book..." Bright said, pointing at the thing that Bloom held in her hands. "Is something that you need to look at."

Looking down at the book, there was only one thing that Bloom wondered about, ever since Bright sent that picture earlier.

Who was this H.J.?

And why did it lead to something that they never expected?

* * *

 _ **In the next chapter...**_

 _ **As Bloom tries to decode the passage written in the book, the pressure starts to take a toll on them as they were assigned to start eliminating agents. But doing it without leaving any evidence can be challenging, but not entirely impossible.**_

 _"Momoko, can you hack into their system?"_

 _"I've tried, but that thing is locked tighter than a bank safe."_

 _"There has got to be something," Professor said, trying to think of a plan. "There should be at least one computer that can access all the files."_

 _Getting a spark of realization, Bloom looked over to her roommate's computer, just right there, tempting her._

 ** _Giving their knowledge in crime investigation, can they use it to their advantage?_**

 _"We have to do something fast, nothing's going to happen if we don't move."_

 _"It's not that easy, we're not the bad guys here."_

 _"We_ _can't just kill anybody!"_

 ** _Will they succeed?_**

 _"I've got three down," Butterfly said. "How much more?"_

 _"Many more."_

 ** _Without any bloodshed?_**

 _"What are we supposed to do?"_

 _"I don't know..."_

 ** _Or will secrets begin to unfold before them?_**

 _"Wait, there's someone there!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Don't hurt me... please..."_

 _"Save me..."_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Whew!** **I've been working on this for weeks now! (as always). But since tomorrow is the start of classes for us, I knew that I needed to finish this quickly. I stayed up until midnight last night in order to at least get close to finishing it. And right now, I'm relieved to have it finished just before lunch ;). I hope that this 11k word chapter is worth the wait! Just in time before school starts tomorrow too! :D**

 **And although I need to study now, updates will still keep on coming! Since it's just going to be the first month, I'll still be able to find the time to write :)**

 **I apologize if there are some errors in this chapter! Since I stayed up all night, it felt like I was writing while drunk (I was so tired since we had to go shopping for my brother's school supplies and our uniforms!) But rest assured, I will edit this when I have the time :)**

 **So now that school is a go, be sure to leave a review, favorite, and even follow this story!**

 **Though some of you may not know, I always wake up excited to see those who are liking the story so far, especially the ones that leave a review. I always read them with a smile on my face, happy to see that someone appreciates this story! And even though I don't usually reply, I want to let you guys know that I hear you, and I love you guys!**

 **You guys serve as my motivation to keep on writing, and I'm deeply grateful for that :).**

 **Stay awesome readers!**

 **See you!**

 _ **~Disastress**_


End file.
